Cada quien por su cuenta,hermano
by Spades And Swords
Summary: Al llegar a un nuevo colegio,Loki decide alejarse de su hermano y arreglarselas por su cuenta Pero,¿podra defenderse por si solo en la terrible jungla que es esa escuela ,y especialmente , de el peor de los bravucones? ¿Y que hara Thor,ademas de comer? Por si fuera poco, un secreto familiar olvidado amenaza con resurgir...
1. Nuevo Inicio

_Hola a todos, aqui les dejo un relato del tipo AU escolar. No he visto muchos en este fandom y menos en español ,asi que esta es una pequena contribucion de mi parte ^^. Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo :)!  
_

_Disclaimer :Thor y sus personajes no me pertenecen _

El más joven de los dos muchachos no quitaba la nerviosa mirada de la solitaria carretera ni por un solo segundo, volteando fijamente a la derecha a la espera del autobús de color amarillo, parado allí afuera de su nueva casa, con su mochila verde colgando de su escuálido hombro y su hermano mayor parado a su lado, picándose la nariz y viendo hacia el cielo.

-¡Mira hermanito, esa nube tiene la forma de un pie!- sonrió el mayor de los muchachos, señalando su hallazgo con infantil entusiasmo.- ¡Y aquella parece una vaca!- .Siguió y siguió nombrando mas figuras que solo él era capaz de encontrar en las nubes, e incluso llego mencionar una que supuestamente se asemejaba a una guapa modelo pasando por la pasarela -¿Las ves, hermanito? ¿Las ves?-

-Puede que las viera si no existieran solamente en tu estúpida imaginación, Thor- respondió pesadamente el menor, poniendo los ojos en blanco y soportando de mala gana las fuertes sacudidas que su hermano le daba en el hombro -¿Y cómo puedes estar tan relajado? ¡Compórtate, por favor!-

Thor ya tenía diecisiete años, ¿así por qué demonios debía actuar como si tuviera solo cinco? Eso era una pregunta que Loki se hacia todos los días de todos los meses de todos los años, y nunca había encontrado respuesta alguna. Y aunque la tuviese, Loki dudaba que eso evitara que su hermano mayor Thor fuera un maldito inmaduro que disfrutara de ver caricaturas y dormirse en las clases. Por su parte, Loki , con sus quince años apenas cumplidos, ya era tan era responsable ,serio y maduro como un adulto joven.

¿Cómo dos hermanos podían ser tan distintos?

Tal vez había sido solo una mala broma de la genética, concluía Loki en las ocasiones que llegaba a casa y Thor lo recibía tirándolo al suelo a forma de juego, riendo y torciéndole el brazo mientras le preguntaba a su hermanito favorito cómo le había ido.

-Aw, parece que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo – dijo Thor a su hermano con un puchero, sujetándolo de la cabeza con uno de sus fornidos brazos y revolviéndole el negro cabello –Tranquilo, Loki, no te amargues el día tan temprano. ¡Anda, sonríe y se feliz, como dicen en ese comercial de galletas de chocolate! Mmm, ahora que las mencione ya se me antojaron, tal vez traiga unas en mi mochila…. –

-¡Suéltame ya, descerebrado cavernícola!- gruño Loki intentando zafarse del agarre del brazo de su hermano, pero sus esfuerzos eran totalmente en vano. Era como si un conejo intentara liberarse de las garras de un inmenso oso pardo.

Thor mientras tanto, ignoraba los reclamos de su hermanito y estaba muy concentrado comiendo unas galletas de chocolate, las cuales efectivamente habían estado guardadas en su mochila por unas tres o cuatro semanas,por lo menos.

-¿Quieres una, Loki?- ofreció Thor sonriente ,escupiendo migajas en el rostro de su hermano cada vez que hablaba – Están un poco rancias y creo que tiene un poco de musgo, ¡pero saben bien, si señor! Mucho mejor que lo que nos sirven en las cafeterías o lo que cocina papá….-

-¡Eres un idiota!- espeto Loki malhumorado, por fin liberándose de su hermano y limpiando su rostro con la manga de su camisa. Pasó una mano por su cabeza y se enfureció al notar que su cabello ya estaba todo despeinado, y por si fuera poco, su hermano mayor igualmente había causado que tirara su mochila y todos sus útiles se derramaran por el pavimento -¡THOR!-

Loki fulminó a su hermano con la mirada, pero el mayor se limito a carcajearse ante la rabieta de su hermanito. Solo unos pocos segundos después, el autobús por fin llego a recogerlos.

-¡APURATE LOKI, QUE EL ULTIMO QUE SE SUBA ES UN ESCARABAJO PODRIDO!- anuncio Thor con entusiasmo, subiéndose al autobús y aparatando a Loki de un juguetón empujón mientras este se encontraba de cuclillas recogiendo y guardando todos sus útiles escolares de regreso a su mochila.

Loki quedo aturdido unos momentos y después se puso de pie lentamente, viendo como Thor le sonría porla ventana del autobus ya desde su asiento y como el resto de sus compañeros y hasta el mismo chofer del transporte lo miraban con muecas burlonas y risas.

No podía creerlo, no había pasado ni un minuto y Thor ya había logrado avergonzarlo frente a todos.

¿Qué no era el trabajo de los hermanos menores avergonzar a los mayores, y no viceversa?

Loki suspiró y subió al autobús, donde para su mala suerte descubrió que el unico asiento disponible era junto a su hermano mayor ; eso significaba que deberia de escuchar durante todo el trayecto hacia su nueva escuela las parlanchinas e incoherentes pláticas sobre comida, deportes, chicas y programas de televisión que Thor creia fascinaban a Loki de igual forma que le fascinaban a él.

Era solo otro día rutinario en la vida de Loki, un chico tan inteligente y astuto como escuálido e inadaptado, y su hermano mayor Thor, un muchacho noble e inquieto como un cachorro y con el cerebro del tamaño de un guisante, pero con la fuerza bruta de un titán.

Solo otro par de hermanos en el mundo; complementos el uno del otro.

Probablemente, un poquito demasiado complementarios.

* * *

Cuando el autobús llego a su destino, Thor fue el primero en pararse de su asiento y bajarse corriendo hacia la escuela, llevándose a Loki con el sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Oh si, nuestro primer día en este nuevo colegio, hermanito!- anuncio Thor muy entusiasmado y estirando los brazos hacia el cielo -¿No te llena de adrenalina la expectativa, Loki? Por cierto, ¿qué significa _expectativa_, Loki? ¿Eh, Loki? Yoohoo, Loki….-

-No…no puedo…res…pirar-

-Oops, perdona Loki, olvide que te estaba sujetando- se disculpo Thor, abriendo su mano y liberando el cuello de la camisa de su hermano.

Loki cayó de sentón y empezó a respirar grandes bocanadas de aire hasta que se dio cuenta que los demás lo veían extrañados y con las cejas arqueadas. Fugazmente, se puso de pie como si nada hubiera ocurrido y carraspeo su garganta, sintiendo como su rostro estaba levemente ruborizado.

-Thor, hay que poner las cosas muy en claro desde este momento- indico Loki con mucha seriedad –En este nuevo colegio todos tienen una opinión neutra de nosotros gracias a nuestra condición de recién llegados, e incluso ignoran que somos hermanos. Y al contrario de cómo ocurrió en nuestra escuela anterior, esta vez no estoy dispuesto a que todos me categoricen como el hermano de un completo imbécil y me hagan la vida imposible por ello. Ya he soportado suficientes encerradas en el casillero y lavadas de cabello en el inodoro, créeme. Así que, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir con todo esto, Thor?-

Thor parpadeo un par de veces y se rasco la cabeza después de escuchar las palabras de Loki. La mirada perdida que expresaban los ojos azules de Thor casi hace creer a Loki que el mayor no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho…. como siempre.

Pero para sorpresa de Loki, Thor de repente se torno muy serio y coloco una mano sobre su hombro. Se encontraba raramente comprensivo.

-Ah, ya comprendo a lo que te refieres , hermanito… – declaro Thor, luciendo muy conmovido y asintiendo lentamente una y otra vez, para el azoramiento de Loki. -¡Me estas pidiendo que te proteja de los abusivos, pero al mismo tiempo temes por mi bienestar, y por eso prefieres mantener nuestro estado de hermanos como un secreto, para evitarme problemas! Oh, hermanito, eres tan considerado ! Ven, dame un abrazo!-

-¡No, tarado, eso no es lo que yo….!-

Pero Loki se silencio al ser abrazado fuertemente por Thor, sintiendo como un hueso de su espalda crujía.

-¡Tu tranquilo ,Loki, que esta vez, prometo no dejar que ningún bravucón o bravucona te moleste por ser tan flacucho, débil y pequeño! Sin ofender….- prosiguió Thor, con voz tan fuerte que se escuchaba por toda la entrada del colegio -¡Desde ahora, seré el hermano mayor mas protector de TODO el mundo, o al menos de toda la ciudad! ¡DE TODA LA CIUDAD! ¡SI!-

-¡Ya cállate, que todos nos miran como si estuviéramos locos!- le regaño Loki, tapando con una mano la boca de su hermano mayor.

"_Maldición "_murmuro Loki en su mente _"¿Por qué no fui hijo único?"_

_Gracias por leer  
_


	2. Los Geniales y Buena Onda

_!Gracias a los que han puesto en alerta o favoritos y a JeanneWBWalker por su comentario, me alegra que te este gustandola historia :)!_

_Dislcamimer :Thor y sus personajes no me pertenecen  
_

En las puertas de entrada del colegio, muy cerca del dúo de hermanos, un trió de muchachos los observaban con mezcla de diversión y confusión en sus rostros.

-Genial, justo lo que a esta escuela le hacía falta: otro maldito demente y otro enclenque – comento uno de ellos, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo con la espalda recargada contra la pared. Tenía el cabello negro y la sombra de una barba a medio afeitar en forma de candado rodeando su boca. Portaba gafas de sol y una camisa roja con las mangas arremedadas hasta los codos.

-Te apuesto un billete a que no duraran ni un solo día, Tony – colaboro otro muchacho, este con cabello castaño y mirada aguda, vestido con una sudadera gris y con pantalones que le hacían juego – A lo mucho les doy dos, y eso si los pobres diablos tienen suerte-

-¿Un día o dos? Vamos, Clint, no seas así- reclamo el chico fumador, de nombre Tony, aventado el cigarro hacia el bote de basura cercano, pero su puntería fallo y la colilla aterrizo sobre la tarea de otro estudiante que ya hacia sentando en el césped. La tarea se incendio casi al instante, pero Tony no le dio importancia a ese pequeño error y prosiguió hablando tranquilamente – : Ese par de novatos no duraran ni una sola hora. Son carne fresca ,caminando directamente al matadero que se hace llamar escuela, y Hulk, nuestro querido carnicero, ya ha de estar listo para descuartizarlos.O lo estara en cuanto los vea con sus horribles ojos-

-¡Je, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que el viejo Hulk da la bienvenida a la escuela a alguien! Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú el último infeliz en recibir ese honor, ¿no, Steve?-

-No sé por qué te encanta tanto recodármelo, Clint- renegó el tercer muchacho,Steve, de cabello rubio corto y complexión fuerte, vestido con vaqueros azules y una playera blanca de mangas cortas – Eso ocurrió hace cuatro años, ya supéralo y cambia tu chiste-

-Steve amigo, debes saber que aunque pase todo un siglo, nunca podremos olvidar ese día- respondió esta vez Tony, sonriendo descaradamente y dándole una palmada en la espalda –Aun puedo ver claramente tu cara de dolor cuando Hulk te levanto los calzoncillos y te subió al asta bandera , mientras nosotros cantábamos el himno escolar-

-¡Cierto, ya se me había olvidado esa parte!- agrego Clint, solo para reír y seguir burlándose junto a Tony del desesperado Steve, quien estaba cruzado de brazos esperando a que sus amigos dejaran de reírse de ese antiguo (y embarazoso) incidente.

Lo cual podría tomar un largo, largo rato.

-Sí, fue muy gracioso en verdad- dijo Tony, limpiándose las lagrimas de risa de sus ojos. Volteo a ver a Clint con una sonrisa irónica y agrego - : Pero entonces recuerdo de cómo te dio la bienvenida a ti Clint, como te sujeto de los tobillos con una cuerda del gimnasio y te utilizó como saco de boxeo, y me muero literalmente de la risa. Dime, ¿aun guardas moretones de recuerdo o solo te queda el trauma psicológico?-

La sonrisa de Clint se congelo en ese instante y se desvaneció, siendo remplazada por un ceño fruncido y un reproche casi palpable en su mirada.

-Apuesto a que aun guarda un poco de ambas- bromeo esta vez Steve, aprovechando esta oportunidad para vengarse de las burlas que Clint le había lanzado.

-Ja ja, son muy graciosos, idiotas- reprocho Clint infantilmente, con Tony y Steve riéndose en su cara.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de entrada. Los tres amigos, de haberlo planeado, se hubieran ido de juerga al billar o al callejón, pero en su lugar se adentraron junto con el resto de los estudiantes en el enorme edifico que era la escuela.

-Hay tanta gente en este colegio que a veces me siento como si estuviera en un mercado – comento Clint a Steve y Tony, pasando por una corriente casi interminable de personas mientras buscaban su salón correspondiente.

-Y eso que esta es una escuela privada, amigo- respondió Tony – Por que en las escuelas públicas, técnicamente te sientes como en una ciudad , conformada de cerebritos, atletas y chicas guapas en minifalda-

Steve medito aquello unos segundos y dijo:

-Pero si nosotros no somos ni atletas ni cerebritos, y mucho menos chicas en minifalda, ¿qué seriamos nosotros en ese lugar si estuviéramos allí?- pregunto Steve a Tony, por mera curiosidad.

-Pues lo mismo que somos en este lugar, amigo santurrón- respondió Tony, checando la lista de nombres en la puerta de un salón para verificar si el suyo y el de sus dos amigos se encontraba allí. Dio un aplauso triunfante al ver que le había tocado con Clint y Steve de nuevo en el mismo salón antes de responder–: ¡Seríamos los chicos mas buena onda y geniales de todo el colegio!-

-¿De todo el colegio? De toda la nación, querrás decir. Al menos, yo si lo soy – afirmo Clint, pasando presuntuosamente una mano por su cabello.

-Y también humilde…– ironizo Steve, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Tony iba a bromear al respecto, pero una voz femenina y conocida detuvo secamente sus palabras antes de que pudieran abandonar sus labios.

-Ja, por favor. ¿Ustedes los mas buena onda del colegio? Maldición chicos, veo que las vacaciones les han afectado el cerebro.-

Los tres muchachos voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo a la recién llegada.

-Justo cuando creía que iba a ser un día perfecto, apareces tu- suspiró Tony, mirando a la chica con indiscreto desagrado de pies a cabeza. Clint le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo antes de acercarse a la muchacha y abrazarla por los hombros.

- Y justo cuando yo creía que ya sabrías escoger mejor a tus _amistades ,_Clint…- replico la chica cruzando los brazos, viendo a Clint como si esperara una respuesta rápida y explicativa.

Una excusa, en otras palabras.

-Vamos Natasha, tu sabes que Tony solo esta bromeando cuando actúa como si no le agradaras- intento Clint, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-De hecho…no- respondió Tony, encogiéndose de hombros

-Cállate, Tony- lo tranquilizo en voz baja Steve, no queriendo que se iniciara otra pelea entre Natasha, Tony y Clint, como las muchas que habían ocurrido en el ciclo anterior. Era extraño que Natasha, pensaba Steve, tuvieran más conflictos con Tony que con Clint, considerando que el segundo era su novio.

Para Steve esas peleas tampoco eran muy agradables, ya que no sabía de cómo actuar o que debía decir, y sentir la presión de ponerse del lado de alguien sin duda lo hacía sentir bastante incomodo. Por eso, Steve creía que lo mejor era llevarlo por la paz.

Lástima que ni Tony ni Natasha compartieran su punto de vista.

-¿Sabes, Stark? He decidido que desde ahora tus comentarios no me harán enfadar, ya que a diferencia de ti, yo si he madurado aunque sea un poco- declaro Natasha con indiferencia.

-Las palabras clave aquí son _"un poco"-_ replico Tony –Aunque los las cambiaria por _"casi nada" –_

Natasha bufo, desviando la mirada.

-Como sea. Clint, ¿nos vamos?- indico Natasha, tomándolo de la mano e indicando el salón con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Por su puesto, linda– contesto Clint, empezando a caminar con la chica hacia el salón.

-Oh no, ¡no me digan que tendré que soportar sus espectáculos de besucones y coqueteos durante las clases!- exclamo descaradamente Tony, dándose una palmada en la frente y visiblemente disgustado de que Natasha estuviera en el mismo salón que él y sus amigos – ¡Vamos, tortolos, que para eso existen los sanitarios y la hora del almuerzo!-

Clint lanzo una mirada asesina a su amigo, y sin que Natasha se diera cuenta, le dedico un gesto con el dedo medio.

-Sí, adiós amigo, luego nos vemos. Que se diviertan tú y tu chica- le despidió Tony agitando una mano, sonriente.

-Eh, Tony, a veces eres un…como decirlo de forma educada... – titubeo Steve, con una mano en la barbilla -… bueno, un completo imbécil con Clint y Natasha-

-Je, lo sé- respondió Tony, luciendo muy complacido, como si Steve le hubiera dedicado un halago –Y me siento muy orgulloso al respecto-

-Amigo, tu nunca cambias…- sentenció Steve con un poco de desaprobación, solo para después adentrarse al salón junto con Tony.

Una vez en el interior, les llego la hora de escoger sus lugares. Steve le pregunto a Tony cuales asientos deberían seleccionar, a lo que Tony le respondió diciéndole que no le importaba donde, siempre y cuando, no fuera cerca los tortolos Clint y Natasha.

* * *

A Loki nunca le habían gustado las multitudes, prefiriendo los lugares poco concurridos o totalmente solitarios.

A Thor siempre la habían gustado las personas, sintiéndose muy cómodo en la compañía de los demás.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

Pues que Loki ya estaba odiando esa nueva escuela y Thor se sentía completamente a gusto en ella, como si hubiera estudiado allí por años aun cuando apenas había llegado hacia menos de una hora.

-¡Wow, este colegio es genial! ¡Mira Loki, hasta tienen una cafetería!- admiro Thor asombrado y con los ojos chispeantes, como si se encontrara de paseo en algún enrome parque de diversiones.

-¡Todas las escuelas tienen una, Thor!- indico Loki, sintiendo como las personas pasaban y pasaban incesablemente a su lado, dándole pequeños empujones y hasta accidentales pisotones.

-¡Sí, pero estas tiene mesas y sillas!- explico Thor

-¡Pero si en las demás cafeterías también había ….. Mira, mejor deja de hacer el estúpido y vámonos de una buena vez al salón que nos corresponda, antes de que lleguemos tarde o me aplaste esta estampida de personas!- urgió Loki con desesperación.

-¡Claro, lo que diga mi hermanito!- contesto Thor de inmediato. Tomo a Loki de un brazo y se echo a correr por en medio de los pasillo llenos de gente, apartándo a todos de su camino casi sin darse cuenta.

-¡Perdonen, en serio lo lamento!- se disculpaba Loki con aquellos que su hermano mayor dejaba regados en el suelo.

Luego de ser arrastrado como un saco de patatas por su hermano por dos pasillos y treinta escalones, Loki por fin llego al salón en donde sus nombres ya hacían escritos en la lista pegada a la puerta.

-Sip, este es nuestro salón .Pero ¿ qué es esto? Ya hay varios adentro. Supongo que en esta escuela en realidad son muy estudiosos y aplicados….- comento Thor, asomándose al salón a través del cristal de la puerta.

-O tal vez, ellos llegaron a tiempo porque no se quedaron maravillados como tontos por más de quince minutos viendo los bebederos y la cafetería – opino Loki, un tanto cansado como para regañar propiamente a su hermano.

-Pero es que estos bebederos son de otro mundo, Loki- contesto Thor jovialmente – ¡Estos si tienen agua pura y no agua reciclada!-

-O al menos, eso es lo que te hacen creer, aunque yo no me arriesgo…- dijo Loki. Se sacudió sus ropas lo mejor que pudo y respiro hondamente –Muy bien, ahora Thor, vamos a entrar, luego nos vamos a disculpar por haber llegado tarde y después, el maestro nos dirá que nos presentemos frente a todos y eso haremos. ¿Qué es lo que tú vas a decir?-

-Ehh…. Espera, deja recuerdo…- pidió Thor, tratando de regresara a su memoria el dialogo que Loki le había pedido se aprendiera –Ah, ya recordé. ¡Yo diré que me llamo Thor, pero luego me quedare callado para dejarte hablar a ti, y bajo ningún motivo debo mencionar el minúsculo detalle de que somos hermanos!-

-Exactamente- apremio Loki, aliviado de ver que su hermano había entendido bien su plan – Y si alguien, que esperemos no ocurra, se da cuenta de nuestro lazo familiar…-

-Entonces yo digo que soy adoptado – termino rapidamente Thor por Loki, como si respondiera a una pregunta en un concurso.

-Me sorprendes, Thor- dijo Loki con fingida admiración que Thor se tomo en serio.

Si bien Thor no comprendia al cien por ciento el por qué Loki insistía con tanto esmero en mantener su estado de hermanos como secreto, Thor concluyo que Loki lo hacia solamente para evitarle problemas de los bravucones de los cuales Thor le iba a defender.

En serio que Loki era un gran hermano, por lo que Thor debía ser igual con el. Era su deber de hermano mayor, o algo así.Acto seguido, Loki fue quien abrió la puerta del salón y se adentro, con Thor justo detrás de el.

Tony, Steve, Clint y Natasha, inconscientemente, plantaron sus miradas en ellos al mismo tiempo.

_!Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por leer!_


	3. Este no es tu lugar

_Nota de la autora: Perdonen mi retraso, los examenes se metieron en mi camino :p !Pero ahora que ya han acabado, tratare de ser mas constante con los capitulos. Agradezco a los que han comentado en esta historia. En serio, sus palabras son un gran apoyo y me da mucho gusto que lean mi historia :D! Por cierto, puede que para el proximo capitulo cambie este fic a la seccion de Avengers, bajo otro titulo. Sera el mismo contenido, no se preocupen. En fin, sin mas ,les dejo con este nuevo capitulo. Cualquier opinion, sugerencia y critica es bienvendida. Gracias por leer._

* * *

El salón se quedó sumergido en un silencio inmediato ante la presencia de los dos recién llegados. Las pláticas cesaron secamente y todas las miradas se posaron sobre Thor y Loki. Fue un momento incómodo, especialmente para Loki. El joven muchacho decidió entonces tomar la iniciativa de hablar, dado a que el profesor del salón parecía igual de anonado que los estudiantes.

-Buenos días a todos. Mi nombre es Loki Odinson –empezó el joven de pelo negro, con voz educada y audible, inclinando levemente la cabeza. Alcanzó a escuchar unos cuantos leves cuchicheos acompañados de risillas de sus compañeros, pero hizo oídos sordos y prosiguió con su discurso, intentando no mostrarse nervioso – Quisiera, antes que nada, disculparme por haber….-

-¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Thor, y me gusta la comida y jugar futbol, un gusto conocerlos!-

Loki sintió un escalofrió al escuchar la fuerte e interruptora voz de su hermano. Giró levemente su cuello y lo fulminó con la mirada más asesina que podía expresar con sus verdes ojos, pero Thor ni cuenta se dio del reproche de su hermanito. Thor sonreía jovialmente, como siempre, saludando a todos con una palma en alto. Después, sin perder su semblante alegre, Thor guiñó indiscretamente y le dio un pulgar arriba a Loki, para dejarle saber que ya podía continuar con lo que iba diciendo antes.

-Que amable - siguió Loki, sin ocultar su sarcasmo - En fin, como iba diciendo: Pido una disculpa a todos por nuestro retraso. Sé que no es una excusa, pero espero que el hecho de que seamos nuevos en esta escuela pueda hacer que comprendan un poco nuestro incumplimiento por no haber llegado tiempo–

De parte del salón, la única respuesta que obtuvo Loki fue… mas silencio, casi hasta el canto de unos grillos.

Todos se limitaban a observarlos, como si lo analizaran. Loki se preguntó por qué demonios los observaban como si fueran una especie de monos de zoológico. Puede que Thor lo fuera, pero Loki definitivamente tenía una idea más alta de sí mismo.

El profesor entonces carraspeo su garganta y por fin empezó a hablar, rompiendo el silencio, para alivio de Loki.

-Oh, así que ustedes son los hermanos Odinson. Es un verdadero placer conocerlos –

Adiós alivio.

Las temblorosas palabras del profesor, un hombre pequeño y de apariencia tímida, llegaron a Loki como un balde de agua fría. Rechinó los dientes y su estómago se sumió de igual forma que haría en una montaña rusa. Ese inepto maestro, sin saberlo, ya le había tirado abajo toda esperanza a Loki de evitar que la relación familiar existente entre él y Thor se mantuviera secreta para sus nuevos compañeros.

Y eso que apenas era el primer día.

Loki se reprimió a sí mismo por no haber previsto y evitado esa situación. Sus anhelos de un nuevo y mejor inicio en esa escuela se derrumbaron igual que su castillo de naipes de tres metros de altura de la tarde anterior, cuando Thor se tropezó sobre este al entrar bruscamente al cuarto de Loki, para preguntarle si quería salir a andar en patineta por el parque con él.

-Maldito y estúpido personal de docencia indiscreto de las escuelas privadas…- siseo Loki, cerrando los ojos y llevándose unos dedos al puente de su nariz.

-Oye Loki, ahora que ya todos saben que somos hermanos ¿ya puedo hablar o todavía me debo quedar callado?-pregunto en un susurro Thor a Loki.

-Como tú desees, que igualmente mi reputación ya se ha ido al drenaje - respondió Loki distraídamente, soltando un hondo suspiro.

-¡Ja, hermanito, a veces dices cosas tan graciosas! - dijo Thor, encogiéndose de hombros y riendo.

-Tranquilos, no se preocupen por el retraso, que de todas maneras aun no iniciábamos con la clase- continuo el profesor amablemente, ajeno a la conversación de los hermanos - Todos sabemos que ser nuevos en un colegio puede resultar bastante complicado.!Oh, pero donde están mis modales! Soy el doctor Coulson, su profesor de Historia…-

-Pero si es un doctor, ¿qué anda haciendo dando clases en una escuela? ¡Hombre, debería irse a un hospital, mejor! - exclamo Thor con inocente descaro - O… ¿qué acaso esto es una escuela de medicina? ¡Caray, Loki, papá por lo visto quiere que seamos médicos! -

Sin pensarlos dos veces, Loki piso el pie de su hermano para hacerlo callar, pero para entonces el efecto ya estaba hecho, por que los demás compañeros habían empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Thor, un tanto confuso, rio con ellos. Loki, en cambio se quedo callado y sintió sonrojarse, ya que sabía que más que reírse con ellos, los demás se rían de ellos.

-Genial, otro genio….- suspiro Steve desde su lugar, al momento que Tony se moría de la risa y señalaba burlonamente a Thor. A lo lejos, Natasha compartía la desesperación de Steve, y Clint quería reír al igual que Tony, pero logro mantener la compostura con tal de no hacer enojar a su novia.

-¿De dónde demonios sacan a estos sujetos? – pregunto Tony sonriente, al dejar de reír.

-De algún circo, seguramente-respondió irónicamente Steve.

-Wow, pues yo sí que pagaría mucho dinero por ver una función de ese espectáculo. Aunque por lo visto, no tendré que pagar ni un solo centavo con estos dos bufones de compañeros. Este día cada vez se pone mejor….-

* * *

El profesor Coulson arqueó una ceja y mantuvo la boca abierta antes las palabras de Thor. No sabía si el chico hablaba en serio… o solamente le estaba haciendo burla.

Ninguna de las dos opciones le sorprendería mucho. Pidió tímidamente silencio y orden al salón, pero no obtuvo resultados hasta después de un largo rato, como mínimo unos quince minutos. Cuando los adolecentes tranquilizaron, y antes de que empezaran de nuevo con otro escandalo, el profesor asignó a los hermanos Odinson un lugar para que allí se sentaran por el resto del ciclo escolar.

-Muy bien. Veamos, Thor….- dijo el profesor Coulson dubitativamente, con una mano en el mentón y pensando en un buen lugar en donde sentar al inquieto joven – Tú te sentaras en la primera fila de la derecha, al lado de Steve y detrás de Tony. ¡Rogers, Stark, , alcen por favor la mano, para que su nuevo compañero pueda ubicarlos!-

Steve obedeció a su profesor sin entusiasmo. Tony, en cambio, alzo la mano y saludo a Thor desde lo lejos, con sobreactuada elegancia.

-¡Oh,hola! – dijo Thor, apresurándose y tomando asiento en su lugar indicado. Aventó fuertemente su mochila al piso, casi pegándole a Steve , y la banca crujió un poco cuando al recibir el peso del muchacho de forma tan brusca -¡ Genial .Este lugar me parece excelente, y apuesto a que los profesores ni notaran cuando me eche la siesta!-

-Si…. Es lo genial de la primera fila: que es técnicamente imposible que el profesor te vea, y mucho menos si estas a menos de dos metros de distancia- respondió sarcásticamente Tony, volteando a ver a Thor con sus ojos aun ocultos bajo las gafas de sol.

"_Esto será un año muy largo…."_ Pensó mientras tanto Steve, suspirando de nuevo, no muy alegre de tener a Thor justo a su lado. De seguro seria de esos compañeros parlanchines e insoportables que no saben cuando uno desea que cierren la boca. En ese momento, la idea soportar a Clint y Natasha ya no le sonaba tan mal.

-De hecho, amigo, si sabes cómo colocar bien unos cuantos libros enfrente de ti y como dormir sin roncar, efectivamente es imposible que los profesores te vean. Si no sabes, te puedo enseñar- La respuesta de Thor sorprendió tanto a Steve como a Tony. Aquello no es lo que esperaban escuchar de alguien que parecía tener más musculo que cerebro. –Y por cierto, amigo ¿por qué usas gafas de sol dentro de salón? Es como abrir una sombrilla dentro de un edifico o ponerte traje de baño en invierno-

-¿Qué acaso te molesta, novato?- inquirió Tony con un poco de agresión, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No- aceptó Thor amigablemente –Pero si me parece muy tonto-

Tony no se molesto en ocultar su desagrado ante tales acusaciones, y Steve tampoco se molesto en ocultar una leve sonrisa. Tal vez, pensó Steve, aquel chico nuevo no era realmente ni tan estúpido ni tan insoportable como parecía . Las apariencias, supuso, podían ser engañosas, al igual también que las primeras impresiones.

* * *

Loki no espero a que el profesor le diera una orden, y el mismo selecciono el asiento de su agrado. Escogió pues, una banca ubicada en la esquina superior izquierda del salón. Parecía un sitio bastante tranquilo y solitario, y el hecho de no tener a nadie sentado detrás y la pared como una compañera a la izquierda eran ya puntos más a su favor.

-Pero joven Loki, ¿está seguro de que no desea un lugar un poco más al frente?- preguntó el profesor Coulson mientras el muchacho caminaba hacia su lugar. Los demás compañeros observaban a Loki cuando pasaba junto a ellos, con la curiosidad llenando sus ojos. – Es decir, así tendría una mejor visión del pizarrón y podrías escuchar mejor las lecciones que….-

-Gracias, profesor – atajo Loki con un movimiento de mano, sin detenerse ni mirar a Coulson – Pero de haber querido su consejo, lo habría pedido. Además, estoy muy satisfecho con mi propia decisión.-

Loki tomó asiento y coloco suavemente su mochila al lado de su banca, con mucha tranquilidad. El profesor se sintió contrariado por la respuesta que había recibido del muchacho. De alguna forma, aquella contestación sutil pero insolente le parecía a Coulson aun peor que las imprudentes exclamaciones de Thor.

Dejo pasar esas faltas por alto, principalmente porque era el primer día en ese colegio para los dos hermanos, y también por que tenia la mala costumbre de ser un profesor bastante permitidor y amable.

O débil y tonto, como le llamaban los demás profesores y uno que otro alumno. Se había propuesto a si mismo ser más estricto ese año, pero tal parecía que no estaba dando resultado. No era tampoco como si Coulson pudiese cambiar de un día para otro. Era solamente una (desafortunada) parte de su personalidad.

-De acuerdo, como usted desee, joven Odinson- dijo el profesor, volviendo a su escritorio y sacando un trozo de tiza de uno de los cajones. Se acerco al pizarrón, en donde escribió la fecha de ese día. Se detuvo de golpe y dio media vuelta, volviendo a encararse con sus estudiantes (unos ya dormidos, los muy descarados)- ¡Ya se me olvidaba! ¡Jóvenes, denle la bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros!Vamos, vamos, con entusiasmo!-

-Bienvenidos sean, Loki y Thor….- dijeron los alumnos en tono aburrido y monótono, parecido al de un robot mal programando. Coulson se dio por bien servido y continuo escribiendo en el pizarrón. Cuando se encontraba a la mitad de su escrito, el trozo de tiza se quebró a la mitad entre sus dedos, volviéndose solo polvillo blanco completamente inútil

-Caray, ese me debía durar toda la semana- se quejo el profesor Coulson entre dientes –A ver mis alumnos, ¿alguien podría ir de favor a la sala de profesores y conseguir más tiza? ¿Qué tal usted, joven Stark?-

-Lo lamento profesor, pero me temo que soy alérgico- contesto Tony mientras se desperezaba.

-¿A la tiza?-

-No, a la sala de profesores-

El profesor puso los ojos en blanco, y en ese momento, Thor se ofreció como voluntario. El joven rubio corrió directo a la puerta del salón y la entreabrió.

-¡Volveré antes de que pueda decir "_trueno",_ profe! Usted no se preocupe, soy el más veloz de este colegio…. O al menos lo era, en mi otra escuela. ¿Verdad, Loki?-

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, Thor-

-¿Ya ve? Y mi hermanito nunca miente - volvió aclarar Thor, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Coulson decidio permitir que Thor fuera por la tiza. El muchacho parecía tener mucha energía, así que el profesor al menos podía hacer que la utilizara de forma constructiva. Pidió a Steve que acompañara a Thor, para que no se perdiera en el camino hacia la sala de maestros.

-¡Parece que somos tu y yo, socio! ¡Juntos en un épico viaje por la tiza!- exclamo Thor.

-Eso parece. ¿Nos vamos?-Sugirió Steve.

Los dos chicos se fueron del salón, con Thor cerrando de un golpazo tan fuerte la puerta que hasta hizo temblar las ventanas. Thor le parecía a Coulson un buen muchacho, pero debía aprender a controlar su fuerza y su entusiasmo, o podía terminar siendo muy similar a….

Bueno, no valía la pena amargarse el día con malos recuerdos. Aun era muy temprano y la pesadilla aun no había llegado.

Ojala nunca lo hiciera.

* * *

Sin Steve, Thor definitivamente se hubiese perdido por los pasillos de la escuela. Por suerte, ya habían conseguido la tiza e iban de regreso al salón. Se retrasaron un poco a petición de Thor, quien tuvo la repentina necesidad de ir al baño.

-Uf, que es hora de descargar los dos litros de naranja del desayuno y las galletas pasadas de mi mochila – dijo Thor antes de meterse en los sanitarios.

-No era necesario enterarme de eso – dijo Steve con una mueca -Ve, te esperare aquí. Trata de no tardarte-

-No prometo nada, pero lo intentare. Ya vuelvo –

Steve espero a su nuevo compañero afuera del baño, con la espalda recargada contra una pared y jugando con el pequeño paquete de tizas en sus manos. Iba a mirar su reloj cuando sintió unas vibraciones bajo sus pies, y el gruñido tan familiar y atemorizante llego a sus oídos. Su corazón dio un vuelco y el paquete de tiza casi resbala de sus manos.

-¡Es el! – dijo entre dientes, con voz quebrada y horrorizada.

-¡Hey, Steve! Ya volví….-

Steve tapo fugazmente la boca de Thor con una de sus manos. Actuando más por su instinto de miedo, se impulso a él y a Thor de nuevo dentro de los sanitarios. Cayeron de espaldas sobre las baldosas.

-Oye, ¿pero que ha sido eso? ¡Si quieres jugar a las tacleadas, al menos avisa!- reclamo Thor enfadado, levantándose y colocando una mano en su cabeza.

-¡Chsst!- Steve le indico que guardara silencio colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. Se acercó despacio hacia la puerta del baño y la abrió lo suficiente para permitirse un poco de visión del pasillo exterior.

-¿Pues a quien espiamos o qué? –

-Chsst. ¡Thor, habla más despacio!-

-Muy bien, muy bien. ¡Pero explícame que está pasando, que ya no sé ni que ocurre!-

-Nos estamos ocultando de él-

-¿El?-

-El peor bravucón de este colegio, el sujeto más agresivo y colérico que ha pisado esta institución desde el momento que se inauguró…. Hablamos del sujeto que te dará una paliza , y a tu hermano también, por el simple hecho de ser nuevos…-

Steve miro a un consternado Thor. Tragó saliva, y una última palabra que resumía todo su terror abandono sus temblorosos labios : -Hulk-

* * *

Loki se acoplo a su nuevo lugar casi de inmediato. Era un sitio tranquilo y alejado, justo como lo había presentido.

Debía admitir que ciertamente no tenía la mejor vista, y que la audición si era un poco mala… ni que hablar de la goma de mascar pegada debajo del asiento y los miles de dibujos que alguien, tal vez el antiguo dueño, había pintado en la banca. Loki observo aquellos dibujos con curiosidad.

Había uno en donde se veían dos muñecos horriblemente dibujados, siendo apenas mejor que un trabajo de un niño de kínder. Uno de los muñecos estaba pintando colgando de la punta de una raya temblorosa, mientras que el otro se reía de él desde abajo, con un gesto de furia en su deforme rostro hecho con lápiz. En otro dibujo, el mismo muñeco que se reía del desgraciado colgado de la raya ahora repartía golpes a algo que parecía un saco mal dibujado de patatas sujeto a una cuerda, con ojos en forma de X.

Loki arqueo una ceja, confundido y sin saber de qué clase de alumno podría "dibujar "cosas tan incoherentes y absurdas. Se sorprendió más cuando vio que justo en medio del escritorio, había unas letras talladas en la madera, tan profundas que casi habían alcanzado perforarla. Era un brusco trabajo hecho con el punto de un bolígrafo o tal vez con el filo de una regla. Loki leyó y repitió en voz baja aquellas letras.

_"HULK"_

¿Hulk? ¿Qué demonios era un _Hulk_? Loki nunca había escuchado esa palabra en toda su vida, y eso que al vivir con Thor, se conocía casi todo el diccionario de malas palabras escolares. Pero nunca había escuchado _"Hulk"_ .Tal vez era el nombre de una canción de moda, o algún a especie de club escolar, con miembros no especialmente brillantes o educados por lo que parecía, supuso Loki.

Meditó unos cuantos segundos más al respecto, pero luego se encogió de hombros y decidió que no le importaba demasiado. Además, debía empezar a escribir el apunte que el profesor Coulson había hecho en el pizarrón antes que su hermano y ese tal Steve volvieran con la tiza, para evitar atrasarse. Saco un bolígrafo y una libreta de su mochila, iniciando así con la escritura del apunte.

Mientras apuntaba, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que dos de sus compañeros, un varón y una chica cercanos sentados a su derecha, lo miraban y cuchicheaban con una fallida discreción. Loki ya estaba acostumbrado a esos tratos, pero termino por perder la paciencia cuando la chica se le quedo viendo fijamente, interrumpiéndose solo para parpadear.

-Disculpa, ¿pero acaso tengo algo en el rostro? ¿O se te ha perdido algo?- le espetó Loki, sin sonar maleducado pero si un poco altanero. El otro chico, de sudadera gris, de inmediato lo miro amenazadoramente y se puso a la defensiva.

"_Ah…. Una pareja, que suerte la mía"_ pensó Loki con amargura en su mente.

-¿Todo bien, Natasha? Que si el nuevo te está dando problemas, puedo darle una lección sobre cómo funciona las cosas por aquí….- aseguro el muchacho de sudadera gris.

-No, Clint. Aquí no hay ningún problema- dijo la chica a su novio. Loki sintió un leve alivio. Al menos esa mujer fue lo suficientemente sensata para tranquilizar a su pareja. Regresó su atención a Loki y agregó con indiferencia – Pero lo habrá pronto si no te quitas de ese lugar, chico nuevo. -

- Agradezco tu preocupación – respondió Loki – Pero ahora, si no te molesta, quisiera seguir con mi apunte-

-Si yo fuera tú, novato, el apunte seria lo último que me preocupara. Y en serio me cambiaria de lugar en este mismo instante- insistió misteriosamente Natasha.

-Ah, ¿En serio?, que interesante. - dijo Loki, sin ponerle mucha atención – Pero resulta que me siento muy cómodo aquí, y no pienso cambiarme a ningún otro lado, aunque gracias por la sugerencia.-

-Vamos, déjalo ya, Natasha. Que el novato haga lo que le venga en gana, en fin, que es su pellejo el que está en juego, no el nuestro- exigió Clint, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su novia.

-Supongo que tienes razón- aceptó la muchacha, con un suspiro. Antes de retirar su mirada por completo de Loki, añadió – Los nuevos en serio que son bastante tercos y valientes, por no decir ignorantes. No digas que no tratamos de advertirte, nuevo-

Loki dejo de escribir. Si la chica había tratado de hacerlo entrar en duda, en esta ocasión lo había logrado. Pero no se dejo engañar por completo, y sin perder todas sus sospechas, se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Y advertirme sobre que, exactamente?-

-Oh, de nada interesante- contesto Natasha, puliéndose las uñas. –Pronto lo descubrías por tu cuenta-

-Es más, lo descubrías ahorita- mencionó Clint, señalando la puerta del salón.

Loki observó hacia donde apuntaba Clint. Escuchó unos balbuceos resonar por los pasillos; sintió el piso temblar bajo sus pies y vio como su libreta se movía al compas de cada paso que daba el sujeto que se acercaba cada vez más al salón.

-Uh-oh…- mustió el profesor, sudando frio. –Allí viene….! Rápido, todos, ya saben que hacer ¡-

-¿Quién viene?- Preguntó Loki , un poco alterado , pero nadie le puso atención. Todos estaban muy nerviosos y ocupados ocultándose bajo sus bancas y cubriéndose con sus mochilas, como si fueran escudos.

-Ya llego el carnicero - comento Tony desde el otro extremo del salón, muy tranquilo en comparación de los demás. Apunto a Loki y dijo, con labios fruncidos –Uy, novato, debiste salir huyendo desde antes de venir a la escuela-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Habla claro!- exigió Loki, con una mezcla de desesperación y miedo.

-Te van a masacrar, novato – dijo Stark, mientras se ocultaba bajo su banca -¿Así o más claro quieres que hable?-

-¿Masacrarme?- repitió Loki, ahora si honestamente asustado. Justo después, una poderosa mano abrió la puerta del salón, casi rompiendo la chapa en el proceso. Loki intento hacer como sus demas compañeros y ocultarse bajo la banca, pero sus piernas le fallaron ante la imagen del enorme sujeto recién llegado :

Era un muchacho de piel palida, con un ligero tono parecido al verde y el cabello hecho una mata desordenada y grasienta.

Debía medir mínimo unos dos metros de altura, y sus brazos eran tan grandes como rocas. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y deshilachadas, con rastros de lodo en las rodillas y la frente. Una bandita le atravesaba el puente de la nariz. Las venas de sus sienes y cuello sobresalían hasta parecer fuertes raíces de árbol, y sus ojos saltones estaban inyectados en sangre. Respiraba como un toro enojado, tan ronco como un motor. Superaba en musculo a Thor, pudo notar Loki, y a diferencia de su hermano, ese sujeto no parecía ser nada amigable.

Parecía más un gorila de espalda plateada dispuesto a luchar a muerte.

-Se…señor Hulk Banner- titubeo el profesor Coulson, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Hulk ignoro por completo a su profesor, y sus rojizos ojos se posaron sobre Loki.

-Carajo…- susurro Loki, desmayadamente.

Hulk comenzó a respirar más rápidamente, y sus ojos se abrieron hasta casi parecer desorbitados. Enseño los amarillentos e irregulares dientes a Loki, como si fuera un furioso león.

-¡ESTAS SENTADO EN EL ASIENTO DE HULK!- grito fuertemente el enorme bravucón, haciendo que Loki pegara un brinco y se paralizara del miedo. Veía como Hulk se acercaba a él, rugiendo y gritando, pero su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía. -¡ESTAS SENTADO EN EL ASIENTO DE HULK! ¡HULK TE APLASTARA, GUSANO!-

-¡Deténgase, joven Banner, es una orden!- intentó el profesor Coulson, en vano.

-Y de eso, nuevo, es exactamente de lo que trate de advertirte- dijo Natasha por lo bajo a Loki.

El joven de ojos verdes le ordeno callarse, pero solo en su mente, porque su boca no podía pronunciar palabra alguna debido a que el horror que le producía Hulk le había hecho perder todo el aliento.

En un instante, Hulk ya estaba técnicamente a menos de un palmo de distancia de Loki . Loki podía incluso oler la mezcla de sudor y mugre que despedía el cuerpo de Hulk, y una gota de sudor bajo por su frente . Nunca antes se había sentido tan asustado. Tenía el corazón palpitándole tan velozmente en la garganta que se le dificultaba respirar.

Hulk lo sujeto de la camisa y lo alzo hasta separar sus pies del suelo. Todos soltaron un grito ahogado, y hasta el mismo profesor Coulson se estremeció de terror. Grito de nuevo a Hulk que se detuviera, pero el inmenso joven solo tenía atención y odio para el enclenque que había tomado su asiento

SU ASIENTO.

-¡HULK MUELE A GOLPES AL GUSANO, Y ASI RECUPERAR ASIENTO! HULK ROMPE HUESOS!-

A merced de Hulk, Loki solo fue capaz de preparse para el primer impacto.

Cerró los ojos y deseo que aquella inminente golpiza terminara lo más pronto posible.


	4. Golpizas

_Hola lectores! Bueno, primero pongo el disclmaier, asegurando que los personajes en este fic son propiedad de Marvel,no mios._  
_Me gustaria agradecer a todos por leer y a __Lily,Darkela,MegumiSakura y ShionDlmlkso por sus comentarios y opiniones! Y perdon por la tardanza, pero espero que est__e capitulo compense el retraso :).__ Por cierto, esta historia se quedara en esta seccion, y su version en ingles estara en la seccion de Avengers :)_

_Ahora si, a leer!_

* * *

No tenía pensado seguir gastando ni un segundo más allí dentro. Sus manos empujaron de golpe la puerta del baño, y salió hacia al pasillo con pasos firmes y decididos que ocasionaban un ligero eco .Decidió ir más aprisa, ya que el tiempo no estaba a su favor.

-¡Espera Thor, no seas tonto! Tú no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra Hulk- le suplico Steve con voz acongojada, saliendo del baño tras su compañero.

Thor oía las palabras de su amigo, pero no hacían ningún sentido para él. En ese momento, lo único que le preocupaba a Thor era su hermano. Ni la tiza, ni los riesgos, ni siquiera las prudentes advertencias de Steve podían hacer que cambiara de opinión, por más razón que sus argumentos pudiesen tener.

Iba a echar a correr cuando sintió como la mano de Steve se posaba fuertemente sobre su hombro derecho, obligando a Thor a detenerse de golpe. Thor sintió como la punzada del enojo empezaba a tentar a su explosivo temperamento.

-Suéltame, Steve –ordeno Thor, con tanta rudeza que casi parecía rayar en la furia –Tú no eres el verdadero objetivo de mis puños y odiaría tener que hacerte daño, pero si intentas detenerme, no me dejaras otra opción-

-No, Thor. Tu nada puedes hacer en estos momentos. Lo único que ganarías si vas al salón, es que Hulk te de una golpiza a ti también- replico Steve sin ningún ápice de miedo en su voz. Thor se dio media vuelta con enojo, y su mirada choco con el tranquilo rostro de Steve. Apretó fuertemente sus puños, tratando de controlarse para no golpear a su nuevo amigo en ese mismo instante, lo cual resultaba especialmente difícil gracias a la imagen en su mente de Loki siendo brutalmente golpeado por ese tal Hulk.

-¿Y qué demonios sugieres que haga entonces? ¿Qué me quede aqui de brazos cruzados como un cobarde ,sin hacer nada mientras mi hermano menor se enfrenta solo a ese bravucón lunático?- pregunto Thor, tan enojado que una vena en su cuello sobresalía y palpitaba.

Steve lo miro fijamente.

-Primero, te pido que te tranquilices. Y segundo, te sugiero que pienses antes de actuar– dijo Steve con severidad.

Thor bufo despectivamente, riendo con amargura al no poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Pensar no ayudara a mi hermano ni derrotara a Hulk- sentencio Thor secamente.

-Y lanzarte al ataque como un animal descerebrado, armado solamente con la fuerza bruta, tampoco- replico Steve. Al ver que aquellas palabras habían hecho que Thor pareciera entrar en razón, Steve rápidamente siguió hablando para lograr convencer a su compañero de actuar con inteligencia. - : Yo he estudiado en este colegio bastante tiempo, y nunca he visto a Hulk ser derrotado por nadie, ni siquiera por las más fortachones ni por los miembros del equipo de futbol. Pero si algo he aprendido de presenciar tantas peleas, es que en esos enfrentamientos ,las estrategias o planes de ataque eran totalmente inexistentes, y por eso siempre estaban destinados al fracaso-

Steve hizo una breve pausa para tomar aliento.

-En pocas palabras, si quieres vencer al enorme Hulk, tendrás que tener un plan de ataque -

Thor se quedo serio y pensativo. Después sonrió con valentía y asintió.

Steve se asombro de su propio éxito en haber convencido a alguien tan terco y obstinado. Honestamente, no lo había esperado ni en un millón de años.

-Tienes razón Steve – dijo Thor, sosteniendo la mano de Steve que aun estaba sobre su hombro – Y creo que ya tengo un plan-

-¿En verdad?- pregunto Steve, esperanzado. Por fin, se ilusiono, alguien le daría su merecido a ese enrome idiota de piel pálida y verdezca llamado Hulk –¡Fantástico, Thor! ¿Cuál es?-

-Pues es mi plan es….- empezó Thor con suavidad. Después de esas palabras, Steve sintió la fugaz sensación de como Thor apretaba fuertemente su mano, al punto de hacer tronar sus dedos. No tuvo tiempo ni de gritar, porque Thor instantáneamente le dio un tremendo puñetazo de lleno en la cabeza. Steve no sintió dolor, pero si un terrible aturdimiento que le hacía ver borrosamente. Su vista temblaba y sus pensamientos estaban totalmente alborotados, como si el golpazo que le había propinado Thor hubiese ocasionado un temblor en su cerebro.

Estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera sintió cuando el joven rubio lo cargó por la cadera sin esfuerzo alguno y lo deposito toscamente dentro de un bote de basura cercano. Al recuperar un poco la razón, Steve intento liberarse, pero su cuerpo había quedado tan fijamente atrapado dentro del oloroso bote de basura que apenas si podía mover los brazos.

Thor mientras tanto, se sacudía las manos. Los dos se miraron atónitos hasta que Thor le dio la espalda.

-…mi plan es que cierres la boca y dejes hacerme perder el tiempo con tus habladurías raras, Steve, que mi hermano menor esta en problemas y necesita de mi ayuda. Lo siento en verdad, camarada, espero que ese golpe que te di no te deje un buen moretón –

-Eres…un…idiota….- murmuro Steve débilmente, empezando a sentir un sordo dolor en donde Thor le había golpeado. Ahora ya no tenía duda de que los golpes de Thor eran tan fuertes como la patada de un caballo.

Thor soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario de su amigo y después salió corriendo rápidamente con dirección al salón. Steve lo siguió con la mirada hasta que Thor dio media vuelta en una esquina y se perdió de vista.

-Sera tonto- siseó Steve para sí, empezando a sentirse ya no tan aturdido y siguiendo con sus intentos de salir del bote de basura –Ese no es el camino hacia el salón…-

* * *

Durante unos momentos, Loki fue presa de la horrible ansiedad que le causaba la espera de recibir los macizos nudillos de Hulk en su rostro. Había intentado liberarse, pero sus manos no hacían ningún daño a los brazos de Hulk, cubiertos de piel tan gruesa que parecía más bien cuero.

Los demás solo observaba boquiabiertos y expectantes, menos Tony, quien ya había sacado su celular para grabar la golpiza de inicio a fin.

-Esto será el próximo fenómeno de internet. Lo llamare _"Cuando el Hulk ataca…"_- comento Tony para sí, enfocando la vista de su celular en Hulk y Loki. Sintió un poco de lastima por Loki en ese momento, la cual se transformó rápidamente en emoción cuando vio como Hulk apretaba su tosco puño y lo alzaba en el aire, listo para dar el primero de los muchos golpes que vendrían continuación.

-¡GOLPEAR A GUSANO!- rugió Hulk salvajemente, tan fuerte que Loki sintió como sus tímpanos vibraban dolorosamente. Con mucho esfuerzo, Loki logro mover sus piernas y dar una patada al abdomen de Hulk, pero fue otra vez un intento inútil. Y hasta resultó peor, porque Loki ahora tenía el pie adolorido, como si hubiese pateado una pared de concreto.

-Demonios…- murmuró Loki débilmente, maldiciendo su poco poder físico. Por un solo segundo, la rápida pregunta de dónde rayos estaba Thor llego a su mente, causando que Loki buscara de manera involuntaria a su hermano mayor con la mirada por todo el salón.

Rápidamente se detuvo, enfadado. Aún al no desearlo, Loki seguía buscando el apoyo de su hermano mayor.

Odiaba eso, era como un molesto reflejo o instinto de hermano menor.

-¡AARG!-

Loki sintió entonces como el puño de Hulk se descargaba contra su mejilla izquierda. Al inicio solo sintió sorpresa, luego llego un sordo dolor acompañado de un gran ardor que se extendió hasta su cabeza. Degusto un poco el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, pero se alegro de no escuchar el crujido de un diente roto. Para propio asombro de Loki y del resto de los estudiantes, el chico de ojos verdes logro mantenerse consciente y relativamente bien, sin contar la rojiza e hinchada mancha que había cubierto toda su mejilla.

-¡Caray, eso debió doler!- exclamo Tony, chasqueando la lengua y soltando un silbido. Los demás compañeros cerraron un ojo y voltearon la vista, como si hubieran sentido el dolor del golpe en carne propia.

-¡Hulk Banner, detente en este momento!- grito el profesor Coulson. Ni Loki ni Hulk lo habían visto venir mientras se acercaba a ellos, y ahora el alterado profesor estaba agarrado del brazo de Hulk, intentado con todas sus fuerzas evitar otro golpe más. Hulk volteo a ver a su profesor, confundido , y hasta logro aparentar un poco de inocencia, como un niño al que acaban de castigar injustamente.

-¡PERO GUSANO SENTARSE EN MI ASIENTO! – Respondió Hulk roncamente, zarandeado a Loki con su brazo -¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡HULK NUNCA A HA ROBADO EL ASIENTO DE NADIE!-

-¡Ha sido un error, Hulk ¡– prosiguió el profesor Coulson con ligera comprensión –¡Detente e intentemos aclarar esto en paz, sin recurrir a la violencia!-

Hulk dudo, y su enojo pareció disminuir levemente. Clint y Natasha no podían creer lo que estaban viendo: el enorme bravucón estaba realmente escuchando las órdenes de un profesor. Y el hecho de que fuera a Coulson lo hacia aun mas increible.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? Hulk nunca se había detenido en medio de una golpiza – se cuestionó Clint ,incrédulo, observando todo aquello desde debajo de su escritorio

-Esto es realmente extraño, pero….- comento Natasha mientras Clint la observaba con curiosidad -… bueno, es solo un rumor, pero escuche a Peter Parker hablando con Johnny Storm sobre como a finales del ciclo escolar pasado, el director Fury mandó llamar a los padre de Hulk, diciéndoles que si su hijo no tomaba algún curso o terapia para controlar su ciega ira, se vería obligado a prohibirle volver al colegio de forma permanente-

Clint arqueo una ceja, azorado.

-¿Así que nuestro mayor bravucón tomo clases para aprender a controlar sus berrinches?- inquirió.

-Pues técnicamente, si- concedió Natasha.

-Vaya…-

Los dos continuaron pensando en lo extraño que resultaba todo eso, pero la aparente tranquilidad les hacía creer que todo ese escándalo había terminado, y con suerte, las golpizas y agresiones de Hulk también….

Y puede que así hubiera sido, pero…

-¡Hey, vamos Hulk, no me vengas con tus ondas pacifistas ahora, que el video esta quedando mas aburrido que una barata película en blanco y negro!-

El grito de Tony lleno por completo el salón. Todos lo voltearon a ver, incluso Hulk y Coulson

La tranquilidad del primero se destrozo en ese instante, dando paso otra vez a su ciega furia.

-¡Stark!- le reclamo el profesor, con sus ojos llenos de reproche. Natasha miraba a Tony de la misma forma, mientras Clint solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Oops- mustio Tony ante las miradas del profesor y sus demás compañeros. – ¿En serio dije eso en voz alta?-

-Tu…te odio…- le recrimino Loki quedamente.

Pocos segundos después, otro golpe terrible de Hulk cayó sobre el rostro de Loki.

….O lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque alguien llego inesperadamente al salón, con una firme determinación de poner fin a esa situación de una vez por todas.

* * *

¡No podía ser, simplemente, no podía ser!

A ver, no había que asustarse.

Era sencillo, con un poco de lógica podría salir de ese problema. Thor observo sus alrededores y concluyo que:

Primero, ese sitio en donde se encontraba definitivamente no era su salón.

Segundo, que debía ser lugar muy aburrido, porque había letreros en donde se leía "silencio" colgados por todas partes.

Tercero, que ver tanto libro a su alrededor le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza.

Y cuarto…. Que ya le estaba dando hambre otra vez

-Mmm, me pregunto cuánto faltara para el almuerzo….- dijo Thor, pensando en comida.

-¡Sshh! Jovencito, ¿que no sabe leer?- le dijo una voz chillona.

-Pues un poco, aunque solo lo básico, para ser honesto. Porque puedo leer todas las historietas que quiera sin ningún problema, pero eso de las novelas y cuentos se me dificulta un poco. Es que usan palabra muy raras y no tienen dibujos….-

-¡Shhh. Silencio, muchacho!. Estas en la biblioteca escolar, y aquí no se acepta ningún ruido que no sea el de los cerebros trabajando-

Thor se pregunto cómo sonaba un cerebro trabajando. Iba a decirle su duda a esa señora cascarrabias, pero en ese momento Loki, Hulk y el salón regresaron a su mente, y de inmediato tomaron la prioridad de sus pensamientos

-¡Así que estoy en la biblioteca, ya me lo suponía! – exclamo Thor, chasqueando los dedos. La bibliotecaria le volvió a pedir silencio, pero el muchacho se le acercó y empezó a pedirle con mucha desesperación indicaciones para regresar a su salón. -¡Por favor, ayúdeme ,vieja! Que esta escuela es como un laberinto y no encuentro mi camino de regreso. Y estoy aquí como un tonto mientras mi hermanito y ese Hulk….golpizas !_PAW,PUNCH,SMACK_! como se dice en las historietas. Y Steve ha de seguir en la basura…y….y….por eso tengo prisa!-

-¡Ya te dije que te callaras, muchacho tonto!- grito ahora la bibliotecaria. Thor la miro fijamente, pero después le sonrió, preguntándole si eso significaba que lo iba a ayudar.-¡Si con eso te largas de aquí, con mucho gusto te ayudare. ¿Cuál es tu salón?-

-El 201…creo-

-¿El 201? ¡Pero si ese salón esta justo afuera, a la derecha de aquí!-

-¿Habla usted en serio?-pregunto Thor asombrado -¡Ósea que no estaba tan perdido después de todo! Gracias por la ayuda, vieja. Se lo pagare algún día, si es que no se me olvida-

-Págamelo largándote de aquí de una buena vez. ¡Y en silencio, por favor!- contesto la bibliotecaria con desesperación.

-Suena bien- acepto Thor, hablando por fin en voz baja. Le dedico otra sonrisa y se fue corriendo a la salida de la biblioteca, balbuceando algo sobre un tal Loki.

Nunca antes la vieja bibliotecaria se había alegrado tanto de ver a un estudiante marcharse.

* * *

Clint y Natasha, junto a sus demás compañeros, se pararon tan rápido de sus escondites que casi resulto cómico. Tony maldijo en voz baja y discretamente guardo su celular de vuelta en su bolsillo, con una sonrisa falsa e inmutable en sus labios y silbando para aparentar inocencia. Coulson contuvo el aliento y sintió un escalofrio. Era curioso, porque al mismo tiempo, una sensación de alivio recorrió su cuerpo. Hasta el mismo Hulk contuvo su ira de tan solo ver al hombre parado en la puerta del salón.

Loki también podía verlo, pero no muy claramente ,debido a que el golpe que le había dado Hulk había ocasionado que su ojo izquierdo se inflamara un poco .Aun con su dañada vista, Loki si pudo presentir el porte imponente y severo del sujeto, al igual que pudo distinguir el parche que cubría su ojo derecho.

-¡Hola, director! No se preocupe, que aquí no pasa nada, solo estábamos escenificando con el chico nuevo una pelea callejera para la próxima función de la clase de teatro. Si, y hasta Hulk está colaborando, ¿usted cree?- agrego Tony con naturalidad, dándole al director la mejor de sus sonrisas. Natasha se dio una palmada en el rostro, molesta por la falta de seriedad de Stark.

El director se mantuvo serio, y le echo una mirada tan estricta a Tony que el joven muchacho perdió la sonrisa y desvió la mirada, haciendo una mueca de incomodidad.

-Guárdese sus ridículas bromas para sus amigos, señor Stark- dijo el director. Tony alzo las palmas de sus manos y después se cerró los labios, como si tuviera un cierre invisble entre ellos.

-Director Fury…- dijo Coulson en voz baja. Fury lo hizo callar de la misma forma que a Tony: con una simple mirada de su único ojo.

-No se moleste en dar explicaciones, Coulson, que ya he visto suficiente – dijo el director Fury tajantemente. En ese momento ,detrás de el ,apareció una silueta pequeña y delgada; un muchacho de pelo negro, corto y rizado, portando lentes, con mirada nerviosa y apariencia temblorosa.

-¡Hulk, hermano, para en este momento!- chillo el joven, intentando acercarse a Hulk, pero el director le bloqueo el paso con un brazo.

-Deje que yo me encargue de esto, joven Bruce Banner- ordeno Fury – Ya podrá discutir con su hermano mayor después-

Bruce se mostro insatisfecho con esa orden, pero obedeció a el director. La mirada de él y la de Loki chocaron por unos segundos, pero ese contacto se perdió cuando Bruce bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, avergonzado. Loki mientras tanto tosió fuertemente, escupiendo unas pocas gotitas de sangre que mancharon su mentón. Por lo que parecía, ese bruto enojado le había hecho una gran herida en su boca.

-¡Hulk Banner!- grito fuertemente Fury en ese instante, enviando escalofriós a todos los estudiantes y hasta para el mismo profesor Coulson -¡Baja a ese chico en ese momento! ¡AHORA!-

Hulk gruñó lentamente, conteniendo su ira lo mejor que podía. La mano con la que agarraba el cuello de Loki poco a poco disminuyo su fuerza, hasta que por fin cedió por completo del agarre. Loki cayó al suelo de espaldas, golpeándose un codo con el asiento de su banca. Tosió en repetidas ocasiones mas, limpiándose con la manga de su camisa la sangre que se empezaba a secar en su mentón.

-Parece que ahora si vas a querer cambiarte de asiento ¿eh, nuevo?- le recrimino a forma de broma Natasha, acercándose a Loki para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, tomándolo de un brazo, pero el chico bruscamente se zafó de ella.

-Parece que mejor me dejas en paz, que no necesito tu ayuda- dijo Loki, tratando de mantener el poco pero existente orgullo que le quedaba. Vio como Natasha cambiaba su expresión de indiferencia por una de increíble desagrado antes de regresar con Clint, quien no parecía muy contento por la forma que Loki había tratado a su novia

Loki diría que se sentía mal al respecto, pero estaría mintiendo.

De todas formas, mas le preocupaba en ese momento Hulk. Loki se alejo con pasos discretos pero rápidos del enorme bravucón, quien parecía dispuesto a seguir golpeándolo ante la más mínima provocación.

El director Fury se acerco a ellos, con las manos detrás de su espalda. Los alumnos se quitaban respetuosamente de su camino. Cuando el director estuvo enfrente de el, Loki por un segundo recordó a su padre.

-Hulk, ven conmigo. Te llevare a tu salón correspondiente, que parece que has confundido tu nombre en la lista por el de tu hermano.- dijo Fury con un tono que solo hacia más énfasis en la falta que había cometido el muchacho. Hulk se mantuvo en silencio, apretando fuertemente los puños.

Dedicó una última mirada asesina a Loki antes de abandonar el salón con el director Fury. Empujo a Bruce fuertemente a un lado cuando paso junto a el por la puerta del salón, ocasionando que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de bruces al piso.

-Y Coulson, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado – remarco el director Fury antes de salir por completo del salón.

El profesor Coulson no respondió, y Loki contribuyó ese hecho a que el profesor debía sentirse muy avergonzado por todo lo que había ocurrido. Y la verdad, era que eso a Loki no le daba nada de lastima, si no todo lo contrario. Tal vez si ese inepto profesor enclenque no fuera tan inútil, hubiera podio detener a Hulk a tiempo antes de que lo dañara.

Si, sin duda Coulson tenía muchas razones para sentirse avergonzado, concluyo Loki con cinismo, ignorando los intentos del profesor de disculparse con él.

-En vez de disculparse, actué como un profesor medianamente competente y haga lo que le ha dicho el director , ¿quiere?- le espeto Loki a Coulson.

-Yo….- contesto Coulson. Se mordió los labios, sin saber bien que decir. -: … tiene razón, joven Odinson. Sé que está molesto conmigo, y no lo culpo, pero le pido que acepte mis disculpas. Ahora, debo irme por unos momentos .Todos los demás, vuelvan a sus lugares y acomoden sus escritorios antes de que ocurran más problemas, por favor. Y que alguien ayude a Bruce-

-Eso ya lo tengo resuelto, profesor – replico Tony mientras ayudaba Bruce a ponerse de pie. Al contrario de cómo Loki hubiera reaccionado, Bruce agradeció profundamente a su compañero por su ayuda.

-No exageres, Banner. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el pobre diablo que tiene de hermano a ese gorila lunático. Qué triste, que triste….- contestó Tony, dándole una palmada en la espalda antes de regresar a su lugar.

Coulson echo una última mirada al salón antes de salir para acompañar a Hulk y el director Fury.

Al mismo tiempo, Loki se llevo una mano a su mejilla adolorida, bufando mientras pensaba como demonios reaccionarían sus padres cuando lo vieran en ese estado.

Ya podía verlo claramente: Otro regaño y sermón por parte de su padre; cuidados y preocupaciones por parte de su madre….Y de Thor….

-Thor….- dijo Loki en voz baja, recordando a su hermano. Seguía sin aparecer en el salón, y tampoco había rastro de Steve –Par de estúpidos, ¿pues qué tan lejos puede estar la sala de maestros?. En serio, Thor, no se te puede encargar ni la más simple de las tareas….-

-Disculpa…-

Loki vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos por la tímida voz de Bruce. Puso los ojos en blanco, sin ningún antojo de lidiar ahora con el hermano de Hulk.

-Hola, me llamo Bruce-

-No, ¿en serio? Bueno, un gusto conocerte, Bruce. Ahora, adiós, que como podrás ver, no estoy en óptimas condiciones para platicar- le corto Loki bruscamente. La herida en su mejilla hacia que le dolería cada vez que hablaba, lo cual no mejoraba precisamente su humor.

Bruce titubeo ante esa tosca respuesta, pero aun así siguió hablando, para desesperación de Loki.

-Oye, espera, Loki, ¿cierto? Quiero pedirte disculpas en nombre de mi hermano. Siempre está enfadado y nunca escucha, y sé que sonora bastante improbable, pero te aseguro que su intención no era lastimarte. Es solo…. que no sabe controlarse-

Eso fue lo más ridículo que Loki había escuchado en un buen tiempo. Tampoco comprendía qué sentido tenía que ese tal Bruce se disculpara con él , cuando el causante de todo el destare había sido Hulk. De mala gana, Loki aceptó las disculpas, con la condición de que Bruce lo dejara en paz.

-Perfecto- accedió bruce tímidamente, extendiendo una mano hacia Loki.

-¿Así que ahora estrechamos manos? Que formalidad….- dijo Loki con sarcasmo. Luego, un poco más tranquilo, prosiguió -: Pero…creo que no puede causar ningún daño-

Y así, ambos chicos se dieron las manos como muestra de paz.

Bruce sonrió e iba a agregar algo, pero otra voz se le adelanto. El y Loki levantaron las miradas al mismo tiempo.

-¡NO, DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANITO, BRAVUCON!

-¿Qué….?-

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue que Thor, apenas llegando al salón, rápidamente tacleo a Bruce. Una vez en el suelo, empezó a golpearlo mientras gritaba "Tranquilo Loki, yo me encargare de Hulk, tu huye"

-¡No Thor, para. El no es Hulk!- insistía Loki una y otra vez, pero su hermano no lo escuchaba y seguía dando una golpiza a un confundido (y asustado) Bruce. -¡Ya para, estúpido !-

-¡No te preocupes Loki, todo estará bien!- respondió Thor con tono seguro.

-¡Aw yeah, déjenme grabar esto! Caray, ojala aun tenga suficiente batería- dijo Tony, acercándose a la escena de la golpiza lo más rápido posible.

Natasha ,mientras tanto, intento detener la pelea con ayuda de Clint.

Trataron de separa a los dos muchachos, sin resultado. Los demás compañeros, sin el profesor para regañarlos o Hulk para intimidarlos, hicieron un círculo alrededor de Thor y Bruce, gritando_ !"pelea, pelea"!_

- ¡Esto no se puede poner peor!- dijo Loki, llevándose las manos al cabello , preocupado de observar ese caos que su hermano estaba causando. Más si que las cosas se podían poner peor.

Mucho, mucho peor….

-Bueno alumnos, ya he hablado con su profesor y estoy seguro que….-

El directo Fury se quedo atónito un momento, ante el escándalo que había vuelto a surgir después de tan diez minutos de su ausencia. Coulson se llevo un mano a la frente, temeroso de ver a Bruce ser golpeado por Thor.

-Uh-oh….- mustio Loki, sabiendo lo que seguiría a continuación.

Fury se acerco a los muchachos pelándose y los separo sin ningún esfuerzo. Luego, ordeno a Thor ir a su oficina, mientras que a Bruce lo envió a la enfermería.

-¡Estas en graves problemas, jovencito!- regaño Fury a Thor, sacándolo del salón tomándolo de un brazo.

-¡Pero si no he hecho nada malo! ¡Venga viejo, no trate de detener mi lucha!- decía Thor mientras Fury lo llevaba casi a rastras hacia su oficina.

Loki observo cómo se llevaban a su hermano, y el simple pensamiento de que podían expulsarlo del colegio le helo la sangre. Se sentía más molesto que Tony, quien se dio cuenta en ese momento que no tenía memoria suficiente en su teléfono para guardar ningún video.

Al parecer, de las peleas no había salido nada bueno. Tan solo más riesgos de los que Loki hubiera deseado correr en su primer dia de colegio.

Casi de inmediato, Steve llego al salón, con una cascara de banana en su cabeza y las moscas siguiéndolo como si estuviera cubierto de miel.

-!No, he llegado tarde!- suspiro Steve, como si hubiera fallado en una importante misión.

-Y que tu lo digas, Rogers- le confirmo Tony, ocupando su asiento y prendiendo un cigarrillo –Te has perdido de toda la acción-

* * *

_Opiniones,comentarios o ideas son bienvenidos ;)_

_!Gracias por leer!_


	5. Engreido

_!HOLA,LECTORES! ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y A megumisakura,blackstarchan,lilly,shiondlmlkso,y nameless66 POR SUS COMENTARIOS. Perdonen por la tardanza, pero es que he empezado con mis practicas escolares y me roban mucho tiempo, pero tratatre de ser constante,no se preocupen. :D! Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado! Por ultimo, el disclaimer : Thor y demas personajes pertenecen a Marvel.  
_

* * *

Cuando la clase de Coulson terminó, si es que por clase se puede entender "_diez minutos restantes llenos de puros comentarios de parte de sus compañeros sobre las golpizas", _Loki de inmediato se dirigió a la dirección de la escuela. No corría exactamente por los pasillos, peros sus pasos eran lo suficientemente rápidos como para evitar las miradas curiosas de los demás.

Ignoró los comentarios burlones que le lanzaba ese tal Stark mientras salía del salón, ya que Loki había aprendido que solo le causaban problemas. Y tenía un gran moretón en la mejilla para recordárselo. No era como si su agrado hacia Tony fuese existente de todas maneras.

Clint intentó hacer tropezar a Loki en la salida del salón, como una forma de revancha por la manera que Loki había tratado a Natasha, pero quien termino por caer al piso fue un distraído (y un poco atolondrado) Steve.

Justo como Loki había planeado, ya que él de inmediato había notado la intención de Clint. Y con ligero y discreto empujón a Steve… ¡asunto resuelto!

Había sido un buen intento, pero haría falta mucho más para que Loki cayera en una trampa tan obvia.

Los pasillos escolares, mientras tanto, estaba de nuevo llenos de parlanchines estudiantes. Loki se alegró de ver que la noticia de su _"pelea "_contra Hulk aun no se había esparcido, si bien sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Pero bueno, disfrutaría de los pocos minutos u horas que le quedaran en el anonimato.

Dar con la oficina de Fury fue complicado para Loki, en especial por su aversión a pedir indicaciones a sus compañeros, y menos lo haría con esa herida en su mejilla que lo hacia hablar como si tuviera una papa en lo boca.

Thor sin duda le diría que sonaba como un pato con resaca. Y Loki muy molesto le diría…. que probablemente, así sonaba.

Eventualmente, Loki logró dar con la oficina del director. Resultó estar ubicada en el piso más alto del plantel escolar, como era lo habitual en las escuelas privadas. Loki tuvo que subir varios escalones que le parecieron eternos.

Cuando los escalones llegaron a su fin, la frente de Loki estaba perlada de sudor, y su herida palpitaba al mismo ritmo que su corazón. Aun le dolía, pero la molestia había disminuido un poco.

Aquello ya era ganancia, pero Loki no tenía muchas esperanzas de que llegara a desinflamarse lo suficiente como para poder ocultársela a sus padres.

"_Padre, esto no es un moretón, es solo un gran lunar que tengo desde que nací. ¿Es que nunca lo habías notado?"_

Jaja…. Si, esa excusa a Odin tampoco le daría nada de risa, concluyó Loki, suspirando ante su absurda ocurrencia.

* * *

La puerta de la dirección era grande y robusta, hecha de madera gruesa pero finamente tallada. Desprendía un ligero olor a olmo , mezclado con el aroma de la laca fresca. Tenía un cristal en medio, adornado con grandes letras negras:

"**DIRECTOR NICK FURY"**

Loki se acerco a la puerta, colocando una mano sobre el nombre escrito de su director. Volteo la cabeza de lado y recargó una oreja contra el frio vidrio, concentrándose lo más posible. Podía alcanzar a escuchar de forma difusa la grave voz de Fury, si bien lo que decía era completamente inentendible.

Loki sintió un vuelco en el estomago cuando escuchó también la voz de su hermano.

La lejana y enojada voz de Thor.

Por lo que parecía, Thor y Fury estaban discutiendo. O en otras palabras, Thor estaba siendo lo suficientemente estúpido como para pelearse con el director de su nuevo colegio. Loki se separo de la puerta en ese momento, y maldijo en voz baja.

Eso no iba bien. Ya era suficientemente malo que Thor estuviera en la oficina del director por golpear a uno de sus compañeros, y que se peleara con Fury casi a gritos no iba a mejorar la situación.

Al contrario, solo lo empeoraría todo.

-Relájate, Fury no ha expulsado a nadie en años-

Esa indiferente voz hizo que Loki alzara rápidamente la mirada. No había notado la presencia de ese chico, ni tampoco la de las sillas colocadas afuera de la oficina del director , en donde el muchacho estaba sentado. A Loki ese diseño le pareció una vil parodia de una sala de espera.

-Te he sorprendido. Perdona, pero es que tu nerviosismo me estaba poniendo de mal humor- prosiguió el otro, mientras Loki lo miraba con indiferencia. – Y eso de tratar de escuchar lo que ocurre dentro de la oficina del director…ni lo intentes. Fury especialmente escogió la madera de esa puerta para evitar a los chismosos; al parecer, es casi a prueba de sonidos. ¿No es astuto ese maldito anciano?-

Loki revisó al muchacho de pies a cabeza antes de darle respuesta alguna. Era de delgado y de cabello negro y corto, con ojos de un verde más claro que los de Loki. Por la finta de sus ropas, se podía decir que el muchacho gozaba de una alta posición económica. Tenía también una cicatriz vertical al lado de su ojo derecho, que rompía la armonía de su piel lisa.

"_Un engreído"_ determinó Loki, como veredicto final.

Aun así, prosiguió con la plática que el otro había iniciado, tanto por educación como para matar el tiempo.

-Yo no lo llamaría astuto. Es más bien un paranoico- dijo Loki, tratando de que la herida en su boca no le distorsionara mucho la voz.

-Ja, buena descripción. De hecho, le quedaría muy bien. _"Fury, el director mas paranoico de este condenado mundo"-_ rio el _engreído_, adornando sus palabras con movimientos de sus brazos, como si extendiera un cartel frente a sus ojos.

-Y también el más tuerto- añadió Loki, sin poder resistir la mofa, a pesar de la crueldad que denotaba ese comentario.

Tanto él cómo _engreído _rieron sin ningún remordimiento, y tal vez sus risas se hubieran convertido en carcajadas si la adolorida mejilla de Loki no lo hubiera obligado a detenerse ,con una aguda punzada de dolor.

Loki se llevó una mano a su herida, siseando y cerrando un ojo.

-Veo que Hulk ya te ha dado el saludo de bienvenida- dijo _engreído_, cruzándose de brazos y piernas, colocando su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla. –Te fue bien, no deberías quejarte. Por lo que veo, solo fue un simple puñetazo-

-Sí, un puñetazo que casi me rompe la quijada- contestó Loki, indignado.

-_**Casi**_ es exactamente por lo que deberías sentirte agradecido. Otros no han contado con tal suerte.- prosiguió _engreído_ ,con voz misteriosa, pasando un dedo sobre la cicatriz en su rostro.

Loki bufó, no sintiendo que en realidad hubiera contado con esa tal suerte que _engreído_ le atribuía. Sintiéndose cansado, Loki decidió tomar asiento en una de las sillas, dejando un espacio libre entre _engreído_ y él.

Los dos se manutuvieron en silencio. A Loki ese muchacho le parecía un poco más agradable que el resto de sus compañeros que había conocido hasta el momento, pero le era imposible mantener una conversación gracias al dolor que le causaba su herida.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, _engreído_ empezó a buscar algo en su mochila. Después de unos momentos, extendió su mano hacia Loki, sosteniendo en ella un frasco de plástico relleno de una especie de crema color azul.

Loki arqueó una ceja, y volteo a ver a_ engreído_ con mucha confusión.

-Tómalo. Es un ungüento que hice para un proyecto de la clase de salud- explico _engreído_ ,muy orgulloso, encogiéndose de hombros – Aunque admito que mi mayor inspiración fue encontrar una forma de hacer que los golpes que me diera Hulk no me molestaran por varias semanas. Me complace decir que fue todo un éxito, y hasta he considerado promocionarlo en el colegio. Sería un buen negocio, no me cabe duda-

-Sí, que buen discurso. Pero, ¿cómo se que no es en realidad una crema llena de polvo pica-pica, o tal vez un irritante de piel que me dará alergia? – Inquirió Loki, desconfiando de su compañero -Podre ser nuevo por aquí, pero no soy tan estúpido como para dejar que me tomen el pelo dos veces seguidas en el mismo día .Así que ya puedes guardar tu ungüento y….-

-¿Qué no eres tan estúpido?- interrumpió _engreído_, con un sonrisa burlona en sus labios –Claro, puede que tu no lo seas, amigo. Pero tu hermano sí que lo es. Ah, porque…. ¿es tu hermano, no? El imbécil rubio con el que Fury esta hablando en este momento. Si, por la expresión en tu rostro ,me doy cuenta que estoy en lo correcto.-

Loki se quedo sin palabras, asombrado de todo lo que _engreído_ había logrado descubrír sobre él, aun cuando Loki ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre. Frunció el ceño, poniéndose un poco a la defensiva.

Si bien _engreído_ no le caía mal, a Loki no le gustaba el tono burlón que había tomado. Y que hubiese insultado a Thor tampoco le causaba gracia.

-Si es o no mi hermano, eso es algo que no te incumbe - dijo Loki con severidad. _Engreído _titubeo, y la sonrisa de sus labios se disolvió lentamente – Y en segundo lugar, _amigo_, no te atrevas a llamarlo imbécil. Su nombre es Thor, y que lo juzgues sin conocerlo me pone de pésimo humor. Esperaba más inteligencia en ti, pero veo que me equivoque-

-Con que su nombre es Thor- dijo engreído, tan tranquilo como si no hubiera notado lo molesto que estaba Loki –Ya veo… así que tú debes ser Loki. Thor y Loki, los hermanos Odinson, recién llegados al colegio.-

Loki se helo de nuevo, asombrado de la información que engreído tenia sobre él. Al pensarlo, Loki se dio cuenta que muchos de esos datos los habia revelado él mismo: su enojo ante los insultos hacia Thor gritaban a los cuatro vientos que efectivamente ,era su hermano. No solo eso, sino que Loki también había revelado el nombre de su hermano mayor .

"_Estúpido que soy…"_ se recrimino Loki así mismo.

Eso tenía mucho sentido, pero lo que Loki no acaba de comprender era como _engreído _conocía su nombre y su apellido. No eran exactamente un secreto de estado, claro, pero no todos los días uno se encuentra con un extraño que se sabe tu nombre completo desde antes que tu se lo menciones.

Poco después, e_ngreído_ rompió la tensión con una carcajada extrañamente amistosa. Loki no se la devolvió. No entregaría su confianza tan fácil a un sujeto tan observador y metiche como_ engreído_ estaba demostrando ser, y mucho menos si apenas acababa de conocerlos hacia solo diez minutos.

Su intuición, como siempre desconfiada, le susurró a Loki que lo mejor era andarse con cuidado.

-Relájate, amigo. No tienes que echarme esa mirada asesina. Sé que actué como un idiota, pero es que imposible resistirse a jugar una broma a un recién llegado al colegio- dijo _engreído_, dando una ligera palmada al hombro de Loki –No vayas a creer que soy un chismoso. Me entere de tu nombre porque tu hermano no dejaba de gritarlo mientras Fury luchaba por hacer que se adentrara en su oficina. "_Debo ir a ayudar a mi hermanito Loki!"_ Decía él, y el director solo le contestaba _"Silencio y no complique más las cosas, señor Odinson!". _Si, su griterío casi me deja sordo, y por unos momentos creí que tu hermano se le echaría agolpes al director…-

-Yo nunca he dicho que sea mi hermano – espeto Loki bruscamente, escupiendo un poco e ignorando la molestia que le causaba su herida.

-Claro, claro, nunca lo has dicho, amigo. – dijo engreído, con comprensión. En ese momento, se puso de pie, coloco su mochila en sus hombros y lanzo a Loki el frasco con el ungüento. Loki lo atrapo con rápidos reflejos y visible desagrado.

-Póntelo, te hará sentir mejor, en serio – insistió _engreído ,_con voz honesta. Después, recuperando su tono normal , continuo : -Al parecer hoy no podre platicar con el director, así que ningún sentido tiene que este aquí. Nos vemos, amigo. ¿Sabes algo? Me agradas, muestras más elocuencia que el resto de los brutos que abundan en este colegio. A mis amigos les gustaría conocerte. En fin, espero que nos veamos pronto en otra ocasión, en donde yo no tenga prisa y tú no tengas ese moretón que te impida hablar. Suerte y adiós-

Con esas palabras, _engreído_ se alejo hacia las escalera, con un caminar recto y orgulloso. Loki lo observo detenidamente, e iba a preguntarle algo antes de que el muchacho bajara el primer escalón.

Sin embargo, _engreído_ de nuevo se le adelanto.

-Victor Von Doom- dijo _engreido_ , mirando a Loki por encima de su hombro, con los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana dando de lleno en la cicatriz de su rostro -¿Era mi nombre lo que ibas a preguntarme, no?-

* * *

Fury cogió el vaso lleno de agua fresca y le dio un buen trago. Su garganta ,cansada de tanto gritar ,le agradeció ese gesto. Recargo levemente su espalda sobre el respaldo de su silla, sin despegar ni un segundo su ojo del muchacho sentado frente a él, separados solamente por el escritorio del director.

Ambos habían estado discutiendo ( o gritándose, mejor dicho) por ya más de veinte minutos, y seguían sin llegar a ningún acuerdo . Fury no acaba de comprender completamente por qué Thor había actuado así contra Bruce, y Thor no entendía por qué Fury había detenido su pelea.

-Gritos, excusas, peleas…. No todo en la vida se resuelve de esa manera, joven Odinson – dijo Fury quedamente. Thor gruño hondamente e hizo un puchero. Parecía un obstinado niño haciendo un berrinche.

Estaba poniendo a prueba la paciencia de Fury, y sinceramente, ya la había agotado casi hasta el límite.

-¡Pero ya le dije que ese bravucón de Hulk iba a golpear a mi hermano! ¿Qué parte de eso no comprende, viejo? ¡No se qué he hecho mal ni por qué me está regañando!- alegó Thor, viendo a Fury con desesperación.

El director suspiró. Estaba cansado de la rabieta del muchacho.

-A quien golpeaste no era Hulk Banner, si no su hermano menor, Bruce- informó Fury, colocando firmemente las manos sobre su escritorio. Thor abrió los ojos, y Fury se alegro de ver que el muchacho por fin parecía entender su error, pero esto duró poco, porque Thor de inmediato rezongó:

-¡Pues que par de hermanos tan bravucones! ¡Si yo vi con mis propios ojos como Brandon iba a retorcerle la mano a Loki! ¡Muy debilucho podrá ser, pero a leguas se ve que es igual de maldoso que Hulk!-

-Es Bruce, joven Odinson, no Brandon – corrigió Fury.

-Me da igual como se llame, aun así se merecía la paliza que le di….- contestó Thor, cruzando los brazos. La verdad era que Thor ya no estaba tan seguro si en realidad Brendon…Brad…Bruce, o como se llámese, en realidad hubiese hecho algo malo a Loki, y tampoco estaba tan seguro de que Bruce fuese en realidad un bravucón. Tal vez Bruce era solo un pobre chico al que Thor había golpeado injustamente, tal vez…

-Este… tal vez me excedí un poquito.- aceptó de mala gana Thor -¡Pero Bruce pudo haberme dicho algo para que me detuviera, además, nadie más me dijo que él no era….-

_¡No Thor, detente, el no es Hulk!Para ya, estúpido!_

_"Oh...Bueno, carajo…"_ pensó Thor, dándose cuenta por fin de su error.

-Eh…je je. Bueno, de todas formas ni siquiera le pegue tan fuerte- se excusó Thor, sonriendo nerviosamente y rascándose la cabeza.

-No, solo le dejaste el rostro lleno de moretones. Y le tiraste un diente- dijo Fury, con tranquilidad sarcástica.

Thor se mordió el labio.

-Eso tiene su lado bueno – dijo Thor, y luego exclamó con alegría: – ¡El hada de los dientes le dejara una moneda esta noche!-

Rió con alegría, pero se detuvo al ver que el director lo miraba con indiferencia.

-… ¿Se cree muy gracioso, joven Odinson?- le preguntó Fury secamente.

-No, ni que fuera un payaso-

-...-

-…-

-Eso es todo. Ha agotado con mi paciencia. ¡Lárguese de mi vista. Esta vez, y solo por esta única vez, lo dejare marchar solo con una advertencia. Si vuelve a poner un pie en esta oficina, aunque sea por la más estúpida de las faltas, lo dejare en detención tanto tiempo que el colegio se volverá su nueva casa, y además, mandare llamar a sus padres para decirles personalmente lo malcriado que es su hijo! ¿Está claro, joven Odinson?- exclamo Fury, azotando sus manos sobre el escritorio, asustando un poco a Thor y casi derramando el vaso con agua.

-¡Si, señor!- respondió Thor, haciendo un respetuoso saludo militar -¡Señor, es usted aterrador cuando se enoja, señor!-

-¡Deje de hablarme como si fuera un maldito sargento y váyase! ¡AHORA!- ordenó Fury, apuntado con un dedo hacia la puerta.

-¡Señor, si…. Digo, como usted diga, director!-

-¡Y discúlpese con Bruce Banner!- ordenó Fury mientras Thor abría la puerta de la dirección y salía por ella -¡Y no azote la….-

Muy tarde.

-….puerta!-

Fury se acostumbró de inmediato al silencio que de nuevo había ocupado su oficina. Se levantó de su silla y verificó la puerta. Por suerte, no había sufrido ningún daño del tosco trato de Thor. El agotado director regresó otra vez a su asiento, y pusó sus dedos índices sobre sus sienes. Volvio a llenar su vaso con agua y lo acercó a sus labios.

Antes de sorber, se detuvo de golpe. Pusó el vaso de nuevo sobre el escritorio y presionó el botón del intercomunicador.

-Señorita Hill-

-¿Si, director Fury?- respondió la voz de su secretaria, sonando un poco mecánica a través del intercomunicador.

-Súbame de favor un termo de café negro extra fuerte- indicó Fury – Que el agua no hará nada contra este tremendo dolor de cabeza .-

* * *

Loki recibió a su hermano afuera de la dirección. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Thor le dio un fuerte abrazo, diciendo que sentía no haber llegado a tiempo para salvarlo. Thor mencionó algo sobre perderse en un laberinto en la biblioteca, y un basurero lleno de Steve.

Loki logró preguntarle que le había dicho el director Fury, y Thor contestó que le había dicho puras tonterias, pero que no lo había castigado ni expulsado. Eso fue un gran alivio para el menor de los hermanos.

-¡Caray, que mal estoy cumpliendo la promesa que te hice, Loki!- dijo Thor, con voz temblorosa.

-¡Thor, ya cálmate, no exageres! Y no vayas a llorar, por favor. O si lo haces, no te vayas a sonar en mi camisa- dijo Loki, dejando que su hermano siguiera disculpándose con él.

Era inútil intentar que se detuviera.

A Loki le daba igual, en realidad. Por supuesto que se hubiera podido poner de pésimo humor por la sobreactuación de su hermano mayor, pero logro mantenerse tranquilo, en especial después de ver que Thor realmente estaba muy arrepentido y bastante cerca de llorar.

-Ya, ya. Estoy bien, Thor, ¿ves? No ha pasado nada malo…-

-No, no es cierto- renegó Thor. Sus ojos brillaban un poco –!Has de creer que soy un imbécil ,y un pésimo hermano mayor!-

-Lo primero si lo creo- dijo Loki con rudeza. –Pero lo segundo…no. Es decir, luego de ver que hay hermanos mayores como Hulk, tenerte a ti ya no me parece tan malo –

-¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas, Loki?- preguntó Thor ,esperanzado.

-Si digo que si, ¿no te pondrás a llorar como un maldito crio?-

-Nop-

-Entonces sí, te perdono.- dijo Loki, tratando de no sonar muy meloso –Ahora, Thor… bájame antes de que me rompas la columna-

-¡Claro que si, hermanito!- aceptó Thor, recuperando su carácter tosco y alegre, olvidando completamente su tristeza al recibir el perdón de su hermano. – ¡Ahora que esto está resuelto, vámonos a la cafetería, que me muero de hambre!-

-Y así de fácil tu estomago le gana a tu cerebro. Como de costumbre, hermano- dijo Loki.

-¡Un hombre debe saciar su apetito antes que nada, Loki! ¡Sobre todo hay que saciarlo con la saludable dieta de la vitamina P ¡-

-¿Vitamina P?- pregunto Loki.

-Si: ¡Palomitas, Pudin, y Pop Tarts!-

-Eso a mí me suena mas como la dieta de la diabetes- comento Loki, mientras él y Thor bajaban las escaleras.

-Hey, no menosprecies la dieta de la vitamina P, hermanito – le amenazó Thor juguetonamente – Que por eso están tan flacucho-

-Y tu por eso estás tan tonto- replicó Loki en forma de broma.

Thor rió y le dio a su hermanito un ligerísimo golpe en el brazo. Loki también se permitió sonreír.

Su humor estaba mucho mejor, y no era solamente por la compañía de su hermano o por la ausencia de castigo que habían recibido por parte del director.

Lo que en realidad animaba a Loki era que su moretón ya se había desinflamado por completo, incluso ya ni siquiera quedaba rastro alguno de la herida ni del dolor en su mejilla. El ungüento que "_engreído" _Víctor Von Doom le había dado había funcionado de maravilla.

Al llegar a la cafetería, Loki estaba dispuesto a encontrarlo y agradecerle por su ayuda.

Encontrar a un engreído en esa escuela llena de brutos, pensó Loki, no podía ser tan complicado.

* * *

_!Gracias por leer!_


	6. En la Cafeteria

_Hola a todos! Gracias a megumisakura y a Lilly por comentar!Por cierto, este capitulo lo dedico a Lilly :),me alegra que esta historia te divierta y te haga reir, y yo te agradezco mucho por leerla. Gracias por tu apoyo!_

* * *

Loki no recordaba precisamente el libro donde había leído sobre como el mejor lugar para la convivencia social eran las cocinas y los comedores. Según se decía en dicho texto, cuando las personas se reúnen para compartir los alimentos, nace la natural necesidad de iniciar las conversaciones y socializar.

Y esa afirmación se demostró como verdadera desde el instante en que él y Thor pusieron un solo pie dentro de la cafetería escolar. La intensidad de los aromas que llenaba el lugar, en donde resaltaba el olor de la parrilla y el dulzor de los postres, solo podía ser comparada con el bullicio de las pláticas. Se escuchaban ecos de carcajadas, alegres gritos chillones de unas cuantas escandalosas colegialas, melodías de celulares, el tintineo de las charolas siendo colocadas torpemente sobre las mesas de metal….

Era como una orquesta desafinada, no muy grata para los oídos de Loki, pero era como una melodía excitante para Thor.

-¡Vamos a la fila de una buena vez, Loki! ¡Ya quiero probar las delicias coloniales de esta escuela! – no tardó en exclamar felizmente el mayor de los hermanos, apuntando hacia sus compañeros formados en fila india y con una charola en mano, mientras esperaban a que la cocinera les sirviera su almuerzo.

-¿Coloniales? ¿No querrás decir _"culinarias", _hermano?- corrigió Loki con sorna.

-¡Bah! Eso no importa, con que sea comida, da igual como se llame-

-Siempre y cuando lo puedas engullir, a ti te da igual lo que te sirvan, Thor- agregó Loki ,cruzándose de brazos - …. A veces me pregunto si eres capaz de diferenciar un plato de ensalada de un plato de césped-

-¡Claro que soy capaz, hermanito!- afirmó Thor de inmediato

-Aja, claro. Así como fuiste capaz de distinguir la crema batida de la crema de afeitar de papá- dijo Loki al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la fila del almuerzo junto con Thor. Thor agarró una charola para él y pasó otra a su hermano, chasqueando la lengua ante el comentario de Loki.

-Por favor Loki, era solo un niño entonces- dijo Thor sonriente.

-…Eso fue hace solo dos semanas - recordó Loki mirando a su hermano con soslayo.

-Pues bueno, alguien puede madurar mucho en ese tiempo- aseguró Thor encogiéndose de hombros –Así como una manzana verde se transforma en una roja….a menos que este sea verde por naturaleza. Aunque también están las manzanas amarillas….,bueno, tu ya me entiendes-

Viendo que no había punto alguno en contradecir a su testarudo hermano, Loki simplemente se limito a soltar un suspiro, esperando a que la comida de esa escuela supiese mucho mejor que los pastelillos y Pop Tarts con crema de afeitar que se dieron de postre dos semanas atras en su casa, creados y horneados por nadie menos que Thor.

* * *

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Tony Stark, de diecisiete años. Y estoy aquí, sentado en medio de la cafetería, mientras mi amigo Clint se besuquea como todo un campeón con su novia en la mesa más escondida y alejada de todas… Al mismo tiempo que yo disfruto de la compañía de Steve _"El golpeado" _Rogers y Bruce _"Chimuelo"_ Banner. Patético, ¿no les parece?-

-Cállate, Tony. Deja de hablar solo como un loco-

-Pero Steve, si solo estoy expresando la cruda realidad ante mi amado público-

-¿Cuál público?-

-Yo mismo, Brucie, yo mismo…-

Bruce parpadeó confundido y miró a Steve, esperando tal vez una explicación; pero Steve solo se encogió de hombros y puso los ojos en blanco. El comportamiento de Tony en ocasiones no necesitaba de palabras para ser explicado. O mejor dicho, no había palabras correctas con las cual poder describirlo.

Simplemente, era Tony siendo Tony.

-Pero cambiando de tema….ya en serio, ¿qué demonios es esto en mi charola?. Se me ocurren mucho nombres posibles, pero "comida" definitivamente no es uno de ellos- mencionó Tony, tocando con su cuchara la sustancia verdosa y espesa que era su almuerzo –Fury en serio nos odia, ¿eh? –

-Solo a ti, Tony – replicó Bruce, siseando un poco a causa del diente (una muela premolar) ahora ausente en su boca. –Pero… tienes razón, esta comida en serio es asquerosa. Creo de hoy en adelante, traeré el almuerzo de mi casa.-

-Eso si tu hermano no te lo quita después de darte una paliza – añadió Tony con una mueca burlona.

-Vamos, chicos. No esta tan mal; además, recuerden que la cocinera tarda mucho tiempo en preparar esta comida como para que nosotros la desperdiciemos así… Solo tápense la nariz y ….- agregó Steve, dando una buena bocanada a su comida en un intento de comer y apreciar el almuerzo que le había costado tres dólares. Soportó el bocado unos tres segundos, con una sonrisa afirmativa pero dubitativa, antes de escupirlo de vuelta en la plato.-! PUAG! Digo….!Mmm, delicioso!-

-¿En serio, Steve? ¡Genial! Puedes comerte el mío entonces- dijo Tony, de inmediato pasando su charola a Steve.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Steve, sintiéndose como un tonto, pero antes de poder explicarse, Bruce le regaló también su almuerzo, alegando que la golpiza que la había dado Thor había arruinado su de por si escaso apetito. Steve miró disgustado hacia su ya no solo uno, sino TRES almuerzos.

- Buen provecho, Rogers- dijo Tony con un guiño.

-Y buena suerte- añadió Bruce, dando un pulgar arriba.

-¡Malditos sean, muchachos!- replicó Steve mientras sus amigos reían.

Aun con todo, Steve se unió a ellos en sus risas. El moretón causado por el golpe de Thor era ahora solo una indolora marca en su frente; de igual forma ocurría con el diente ausente de Bruce, aunque el joven Banner todavía sentía ligeras punzadas de dolor en las partes de su rostro donde Thor había descargado sus macizos puños.

Bruce no era un chico precisamente resistente físicamente, lo cual hacia aun más admirable lo bien que lidiaba con sus heridas. Esto se debía principalmente a que ya se había acostumbrado a las golpizas, gracias a técnicamente haber vivido durante toda su joven vida con Hulk como su hermano mayor, había explicado Bruce a un curioso (y burlón) Tony cuando este le preguntó al respecto.

-Vaya…- respondió Tony, soltando un silbido y encendiendo otro cigarrillo –Es en estos momentos que en realidad doy gracias al cielo por ser hijo único-

-Igual yo- había dicho Steve -Porque con un solo Stark en este mundo es más que suficiente-

-Amen- asintió Bruce, chocando palmas con Steve.

Tony exhaló el humo e hizo un falso puchero de tristeza, que acompañó con un dedo medio que dirigió a sus amigos.

-Por cierto Tony, la próxima vez que arrojes tus colillas por encima de tu hombro, ten más cuidado, que podrían aterrizar en las tareas de otras personas y casi iniciar un incendio…. Como me pasó a mi justo en la mañana- comentó Bruce, de buen humor pero con un tono de reproche sombrío adornando su voz. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Tony, cuyo agudo sarcasmo vacilo por un instante.

Pero como era común, Tony logró recuperarse en menos de un segundo. Puso los ojos en blanco y junto sus manos, dedicando una sonrisa a Bruce.

-Parece que hoy he sido todo un maleducado con usted, señor_ Chimuelo_….- dijo Tony con un sofisticado y sobreactuado acento británico.

-¿Hoy? Mejor dicho siempre- respondió Bruce con sorna

Steve pudo ver que a pesar que sus dos amigos se estaban tomando a juego esa discusión, en el fondo Bruce realmente estaba resentido con Tony, de la misma forma que Tony estaba (siquiera un poco) arrepentido de haber actuado como un cretino con su amigo. Steve los conocía a ambos los suficientemente bien como para saber que Bruce podía llegar a ser, no exactamente vengativo, pero si un poco rencoroso; mientras Tony, al ser Tony, podía llegar a ser muy Tony. Steve no podía culpar a Bruce por sentirse molesto, ya que a el tampoco le haría mucha gracia tener su tarea incendiada solo para después ser golpeado por el nuevo de la escuela mientras su amigo grababa todo aquello en su celular.

Pudo haber expresado eso en voz alta, pero Tony seguramente lo ignoraría, y Bruce lo tomaría como una muestra de lastima más que como una de apoyo.

Sabiendo esto, Steve permitió que sus amigos arreglaran sus diferencias sin intervenir. Poco después, se alegro de ver como Bruce aceptaba la indirecta y _"actuada"_ disculpa de Tony, quien incluso parecía aliviado de haber aclarado ese asunto.

-Aunque debo decir… que ese video hubiera sido el nuevo hit de internet- bromeó Steve ahora que la tensión había desaparecido.

-Calla y comete tus almuerzos, ¿quieres, Rogers?- replicó Bruce con un bufido.

-Hazlo caso, Steve- colaboró Tony – No querrás hacer enojar al señor _"Chimuelo Seseante"_-

-Oh, que amable – se burló Bruce, y los tres amigo rieron. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de la cuarta voz hasta que las risas de Steve, Tony y Bruce cesaron, siendo transformadas en genuinas expresiones de desconcierto.

Pero la cuarta voz siguió riendo.

-¡JAJAJA!...!Chimuelo Seseante! chistosísimo, ¿pero qué significa? ¿Y por que dejaron de reír, amigos?-

Para cuando Thor termino de decir se pregunta, Bruce ya había huido rápidamente de la mesa para salvar los dientes que le quedaban y Tony se había marchado, argumentado que iba por un poco mas de "deliciosa "comida.

Una excusa que ni Steve se creyó por un segundo. Y hablando de Steve, él fue el único que se quedo allí en compañía del recién llegado (y no muy bienvenido) Thor. Si bien Thor no se tomo personal la mala recepción de sus compañeros, si se desconcertó por la brusca manera en que se habían marchado.

-¿Acaso dije algo malo?- pregunto Thor ,azorado, a Steve.

-N…no- respondió el muchacho con cautela. Si bien Thor no parecía estar de humor hóstil en esos momentos, después de haber recibido unos de sus fuertes golpes , Steve se sentia asustado en su presencia.- Volverán muy pronto-

-Ah, muy bien. Aquí los esperare, que no hay ninguna prisa- dijo Thor, encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba por pedirle a Steve una disculpa por el golpe que le había dado, y de paso le regalaría una Pop Tart como muestra de que en verdad lo sentía.

Pero antes de eso….

-Steve, tengo algo muy serio que decirte- dijo Thor con mucha seriedad, como para enfatizar más sus palabras. Aclaró su garganta y prosiguió:- ¿Te vas a comer esos almuerzos?-

* * *

Tony hubiera, eventualmente, regresado a la mesa con Steve y Thor, eso era cierto.

Pero esa opción le pareció demasiado aburrida cuando notó lo _ocupados_ que estaban Natasha y Clint. Ese par de tortolos…. Se veían tan lindos y románticos allí, sentados platicando y tomados de la mano.

-Nadie sería capaz de arruinar ese tierno ambiente- suspiró Tony teatralmente para sí mismo –Excepto Tony Stark, claro. Y ese soy yo-

Se acomodó sus gafas de sol sobre sus ojos y caminó como todo un galán hacia la feliz pareja. Cuando llego a ellos, rodeó a cada uno por los hombros con un brazo.

-Déjenme recordarles las reglas escolares, mis queridos Clint y Natasha: No correr en los pasillos, no comer en el salón, no insultar a los compañeros…. Y sobre todo, no besuquearse en la cafetería, por si tenían pensado hacerlo- les dijo Tony, sobresaltando a Clint y Natasha.

-¡Stark!- gruñó Natasha, con las mejillas encendidas de furia.

Clint torció la boca, deseando que Tony se largara. O que al menos cerrara su estúpida bocaza, lo cual era técnicamente imposible.

De todas maneras eso ya no importaba, por que Tony había logrado su cometido: arruinarles el momento a él y Natasha.

* * *

Bruce tampoco volvió con Steve. En gran parte era por el miedo que le tenia a Thor, ciertamente. Pero hubo otra razón con aun más peso e importancia. Cuando Bruce se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, por la sección intermedia de la cafetería, vio algo que lo hizo contener la respiración:

En una mesa cercana, estaba Loki, sentado junto con Doom y el resto de su grupo.

Por un solo segundo, a Bruce esa imagen le causo un escalofrió. No creía que Loki fuese como ellos, e incluso ignoraba la razón por la que estaba sentado alli en primer lugar, pero aun así, la imagen resultaba extrañamente intimidante.

Casi, se atrevía a pensar Bruce, parecían como un grupo de verdaderos villanos.

* * *

_!Gracias por leer!_


	7. Nuevos conocidos

_!Los saludo ,lectores! Espero esten de maravilla, les doy gracias por leer y tambien agradezco a **Lilly,megumisakura y Changuichinoue** por sus comentarios. Lilly, espero que este capitulo sea mejor que el anterior, y Changuichinoue, si pudieras darme un poco de tus consejos sobre hermanos, te estaria muy agradecida ^^_

_AHORA SI,A LEER_

* * *

Por su puesto, era tan terriblemente obvio que casi rayaba en lo patético. La mesa ocupada por Stark, Rogers y ese tal Banner….era allí donde Thor deseaba sentarse. Loki terció la boca, en desacuerdo con el plan de su hermano. Ignoraba el por qué Thor estaba tan convencido de que esos sujetos eran sus amigos, pero Loki estaba seguro de que al menos él no los consideraba los suyos. El hubiera preferido sentarse en una mesa solitaria, y con la sola y molesta compañía de Thor.

Intentó convencer a su hermano mayor, pero Thor era obstinado y en ocasiones, sordo a las palabras de Loki, mas este no tenía planeado resignarse así de fácil.

-Puede que tengas razón, hermano- dijo Loki, tan extrañado de sus palabras que le costó creer que habían salido de su propia boca –Tal vez he juzgado muy pronto a esos….tipos. Pero debes de entender que la mejor opción sería no sentarnos con ellos el día de hoy –

-Yo no ve por qué no- Razonó Thor - No parecen estar enojados. ¡Es más, míralos, están de muy buen humor!-

-En efecto, pero ellos no son el problema- respondió Loki.

-¿Entonces cual es, hermanito?- pregunto Thor, confundido y un poco impaciente. El hambre hacia que su estomago empezara dolerle y retorcerse, lo que le hacía más difícil concentrarse en lo que decía Loki.

El menor de los hermanos apuntó con la cabeza hacían un punto cercano a la mesa que ocupaban Stark y los otros. Thor observo, y tardó unos momentos antes de dar con aquello hacia lo que apuntaba su hermano : Un muchacho de gran musculatura y ropa vieja ,sucia y un tanto desgarrada, con una bandita en medio de su nariz y con los ojos inyectados de sangre, como si hubiera recibido en ellos gotas de jugo de limón.

-¿Y quién ese sujeto?- preguntó Thor bruscamente, sintiendo como empezaba a enfadarse. Ya tenía una sospecha de la identidad del otro, y si en realidad era quien él creía…

-Nadie importante – respondió Loki con indiferencia –Solo es Hulk, ya sabes, el sujeto que casi me envía a urgencias con una o dos fracturas….-

-¡¿Con que ese es Hulk, eh? !- Bramó Thor, mostrando los dientes. Sus manos apretaron fuertemente la charola entre sus dedos, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, mientras sentía como su corazón aumentaba furiosamente la rapidez de sus latidos. El súbito enojo de Thor no pasó desapercibido para Loki, quien incluso temió que hermano terminara por romper la charola por la mitad -¡Maldito… Ese fue el tipo que te golpeó, ¿verdad, Loki? ¡Ya verá, le hare saber qué pasa cuando alguien se mete con los Odinson!-

Thor dió una zancada, pero Loki rápidamente lo detuvo al obstruir su camino con uno de sus brazos. Estuvo a punto de caerse debido al empuje, pero logró mantenerse en pie, aunque solo de milagro. Thor miró a su hermano con seriedad, al tiempo que Loki lo observaba firmemente.

-Tranquilo, Loki. Yo me encargare de él, tu solo no intervengas- dijo Thor, creyendo que lo que preocupaba a su hermano era su seguridad.

Nadie había notado la escena que habían causado los hermanos, y Loki se sintió profundamente aliviado al respecto. No quería sentir las miradas curiosas sobre ellos… y mucho menos deseaba que Thor empezara otra pelea frente a todos, y menos contra Hulk.

¿Es que acaso Thor ya había olvidado que acababa de estar en la oficina del director? ¿Qué no era capaz de ponerse a pensar y razonar que otro altercado resultaría en su expulsión definitiva del colegio?

Loki se sentía un poco frustrado por la impulsividad de Thor, y si bien esta tenía buenos usos en ocasiones, ahora no era uno de esos momentos. Loki exhaló por la nariz y apartó su brazo del pecho de Thor.

Sabía que no debía seguir exagerando en sus heridas ni dar más detalles de la golpiza que había recibido de Hulk, ya que eso solo haría que Thor se enfureciera más, y si eso ocurría, no habría fuerza en la Tierra capaz de detener a su hermano. Lo mejor era, concluyó, distraer a Thor y mitigar su temperamento, para hacer que su usual y amistosa actitud regresara de nuevo.

Loki cerró los ojos y sonrió quedamente.

-Vamos, vamos, Thor. Ya habrá un mejor tiempo y un mejor lugar para saldar cuentas – dijo Loki, con tono tranquilizador.

El enojo de Thor disminuyó un poco, pero se siguió mostrando reacio a dejar pasar por alto ese asunto.

-Aquí y ahora me parecen perfectos – insistió Thor tercamente –Anda, que no le tengo miedo a ese simplón peleonero-

"_Mira quién habla"…_ pensó Loki con sarcasmo. Se quedó callado unos momentos, y cuando sintió que Thor se había tranquilizado otro poco, prosiguió:

-Yo sé que no, hermano. Tu eres muy valiente y fuerte, y jamás he puesto en dudad esas cualidades – A Loki le asombraba la facilidad con la que Thor sucumbía a los cumplidos, de cómo su enojo se dejaba superar por el orgullo. Era un tanto triste, pero también una entendible reacción proveniente de una mente tan simple como la que poseía Thor –Pero has de entender que las circunstancias no nos favorecen…-

-¿Qué las que no nos qué?-

-En palabras más simples, hay que esperar a encontrar otra oportunidad mejor de enfrentarlo. Mira, la cafeteria está muy llena, y las mesas no te facilitaran el moverte. Además, Hulk podría tener amigos que intervengan en la pelea de forma injusta. Y así como esas, hay varias desventajas más . Además, la pelea no sería tan divertida si luchas con el estomago vacio. Piénsalo, Thor -

Eso era como pedirle peras al olmo, pensó Loki, pero sus palabras parecieron funcionar, pues su hermano poco a poco se tranquilizó. De todas maneras, Loki siguió tratando de calmar a su hermano. Thor era como un toro con los cuernos preparados para atacar, pero muy indeciso como para embestir, pero seguía siendo peligroso, y lo mejor era no provocarlo.

-Vale, en otra ocasión le daré su merecido, pero solo porque creo que ya te has estresado mucho este día, hermanito- dijo Thor, resoplando fuertemente y desviando la mirada. Suspiró, y recuperando su tono feliz, agregó: – Además…. Tengo un hambre tan feroz que me comería a un elefante yo solo-

-Bien pensado, hermano- apremió Loki.

-Si lo sé, siempre he tenido curiosidad sobre como sabe un estofado de elefante-

-…En realidad me refería a lo de no pelear contra Hulk, pero está bien- dijo Loki, sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto.

Siguieron andando, y Loki casi había aceptado la idea de sentarse en la mesa con Stark y el resto de ellos, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando sus ojos captaron a un conocido sentado en una mesa no muy lejana.

A un engreído, sentado con otro pequeño número de personas

¿Engreídas? Podría ser, pero Loki aun podía juzgar.

Loki se detuvo en seco, con Thor caminando un poco mas antes de notar la súbita ausencia de su hermano.

-¿Loki? ¿Todo bien? Mira que me dejaste hablando solo – reprimió Thor ,en forma de broma.

-¿Qué?- dijo Loki, distraído. –Ah, sí, sí. No pasa nada Thor, es solo que….recordé que olvide pedir mi cambio cuando pague el almuerzo –

-Jaja, recordar algo que se olvido…. No sé por qué,pero me da risa como se escucha-

-Si, es graciosísimo- replicó Loki, cortante –Entonces, iré a por él , ¿vale?. Tú ve a sentarte, luego te alcanzó-

-Mejor te acompañare- determinó Thor sonriente, siguiendo a su hermano.

-¡No!- gruñó Loki bruscamente, girando sobre sus talones y sorprendiendo un poco a Thor. – Digo…. No, Thor. Es que …. Has de tener mucha hambre, y sería una pérdida de tiempo que me acompañaras en algo tan aburrido como es ir por mi dinero-

-Puede ser, pero aun así iré contigo –

-Pero si vas conmigo, tal vez ya no te dé tiempo de comerte tu Pop Tart….- dijo Loki tramposamente.

-Eso no es problema, la puedo comer en el salón-

-…si, pero en el salón no podrás comerte el almuerzo ni tu cartón de leche-

Thor se quedó sin palabras, y se rascó la barbilla.

-No había pensado en eso….- aceptó el rubio, ya no tan convencido de querer acompañar a Loki hasta la fila del almuerzo otra vez. Claro, si lo acompañaba podía protegerlo, pero… Su estomago gruñía cada vez con más fuerza. Bueno, Loki tenía razón, no había de qué preocuparse. Hulk no estaría cerca de allí de todas formas. -….De acuerdo, me iré a sentar, pero estaré alerta. Y recuerda Loki, si surge algún problema, solo grita nuestra señal de auxilio: ¡Mirimirimamba!-

-Eso te lo acabas de inventar, Thor- dijo Loki, nada sorprendido.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero se escucha genial- contestó Thor, tarareando la señal como si fuera una canción. Dio a Loki una palmada en la cabeza y se alejó mientras repetía esa palabra una y otra vez.

Loki esperó a que su hermano se alejara considerablemente antes de iniciar su trayecto hacia su verdadero destino: una mesa con un engreído….y demás sujetos.

* * *

¿Era posible que las miradas tuvieran peso?

Loki no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero por ese instante, tuvo la plena seguridad de que así era. No había otra forma de explicar porque se había quedado paralizado al momento en que_ Engreído_ y aquellos sentados con él lo miraron, casi con fiereza, como si Loki fuese un león errante explorando territorio enemigo.

Esas cinco miradas le pesaron más a Loki que todas las de sus compañeros de salón, que rondaban en un numero de veintisiete personas. La situación se volvió mas difícil para Loki cuando_ Engreído_ no dio señales de reconocerlo.

Pues claro, ¿qué recibimiento esperaba Loki de un engreído? ¿Una cálida bienvenida con aplausos?

Si, como no.

Aun con todo, Loki logró mantener una postura segura y firme.

-¿Qué haces por aquí, perdedor? ¿Se te perdió el cerebro? ¡Quítate de mi vista antes de que me hagas enfadar!-

La orden no vino de parte de _Engreído_ _(… ¿cuál era su verdadero nombre?...)_, sino de un muchacho sentado a su derecha, de cabello negro, cuerpo un poco musculoso, cejas ridículamente pronunciadas hacia arriba y orejas algo puntiagudas. Si Loki lo hubiese encontrado en cualquier otro lugar, la apariencia del muchacho le hubiese parecido un tanto graciosa, pero en ese momento, Loki no sentía ningún antojo de reír.

De hecho, era lo que menos deseaba.

-No inicies con tus actitudes pendencieras, Namor, y menos con un conocido.- le ordenó _Engreído_ (_…. ¿cuál era su nombre? Vlad,Vick….)_ con voz pasiva pero severa .

-Conocido será pero solo en su casa…- masculló el tal Namor con amargura, cesando con sus comentarios de mala gana.

A Loki le recordó un poco a Thor, cuando este hacia sus infantiles berrinches. Se aferró a esa imagen para hacer más soportable su situación.

-Toma asiento, a no ser que desees quedarte allí parado como estatua. Pero esa es tu decisión, a fin de cuentas- invitó _Engreído_ _(…. ¿Von? ¿Se apellidaba Von?...)_ a Loki, mostrando un espacio vacío que había entre un muchacho de pelo blanco y ojos azules y otro fornido sujeto, este con de pelo castaño y ceño eternamente fruncido, cuya apariencia a Loki se le hizo ligeramente familiar. –Pietro, Barney, hagan un poco mas de espacio para que el nuevo pueda sentarse, que por lo que veo no ha quedado conforme con el lugar que le ofrecí –

-Oh, claro, perdónenos Señor Nuevo. No queríamos ofenderlo- se disculpó sarcásticamente Pietro, el sujeto de pelo blanco. El otro, Barney, se limitó a hacer como le habían dicho, sin siquiera mirar ni decir nada a Loki.

Fue en ese momento que Loki noto lo silencioso que había estado tambien él hasta entonces, y con justa razón, pues no tenía nada interesante que decir. Su mente estaba perdida, divagando en la nada, mientras sus ojos se quedaban fijos en.….

-Si te me vas a quedar viendo, al menos ten la decencia de ser discreto- pidió fríamente una voz femenina, mientras los ojos de Loki se quedaban involuntariamente quietos en las piernas de la chica. Retiró la mirada rápidamente ,como si le hubiera dado una bofetada, y sintió un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Loki no recordaba el segundo en que se había quedado observando a la chica, pero lo había atrapado y eso hacía todo incluso más vergonzoso.

-Tranquilo viejo, yo también hago eso todo el tiempo- agregó Pietro con una sonrisa – Todos en el colegio, de hecho, hasta los profesores….!Ya, de acuerdo, de acuerdo! Tranquila Emma, no tienes que mirarme así. Cielos, no te aguantas ni una simple broma, Frost….-

-Curioso, no sabía que una vulgaridad equivalía a una broma- declaró la chica, Emma Frost, secamente –Tu simplicidad me resulta molesta, Pietro-

-Aw, pues veras que eso a mí no me importa-

-Pelea sinsentido en tres, dos, uno…..- contó Namor con sus dedos.

_Engreído_ puso orden de nuevo en ese momento con tan solo una aguda mirada. El único que permaneció indiferente fue Barney. Un tipo bastante callado, pudo notar Loki, sin poder determinar aun a quien le recordaba.

-Y bueno….- reanudó Engreído, mirando a Loki _(….su nombre, cual era su maldito nombre_….) -¿Te vas a sentar o no?-

-Ya que lo pides tan educadamente….- respondió Loki, por fin tomando asiento. -…aunque se te olvido decir por favor-

-No, no se me olvido- replicó Engreído _(¡Victor Von Doom!)_ con voz seria y fría - Es que veras, Loki, yo no pido favores. Se podría decir que va en contra de mis principios-

-Que coincidencia, a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo – respondió astutamente Loki.

Doom sonrió lentamente, y hasta dejo salir una simple risa queda de su garganta, seguido de otro nuevo silencio.

Breve, pero que parecio eterno.

* * *

Fue simple cuestión de tiempo, o de minutos mejor dicho, para que Loki se sintiera un poco más en confianza entre sus compañeros, y muy pronto ya estaba regresando los sarcasmos de Namor con aun mas acidas contestaciones, desviando las burlas infantiles de Pietro con ingeniosos despistes, llegando incluso a bromear ocasionalmente con Doom.

Emma y Barney eran los más callados, y lo ignoraban casi por completo, pero Loki no tenía ninguna ansia de conocerlos a fondo, al menos no por el momento. Se sentía muy a gusto con la plática que le otorgaban Namor, Pietro y Doom como para preocuparse del silencio de los otros dos.

-¡Oye, oye, Loki, mira esto!- le dijo ansioso Pietro, lanzando un poco de comida al aire que después atrapó con su boca. El joven se auto felicitó su hazaña y sonrió triunfante.- ¡Ta-da!-

Loki solo parpadeo, sin saber que decir, mientras Doom ponía los ojos en blanco y Namor bufaba desaprobatoriamente.

-Que lastima que no te ahogaste con eso- comentó Namor –Eso si hubiera valido la pena verse-

-Bah, solo estas celoso, orejas de elfo- rezongó secamente Pietro, cesando en su infantil juego y engullendo su almuerzo, ya que había perdido las ganas de seguir conversando.

La actitud de Pietro trajo a Loki la imagen de su hermano de nuevo a su mente.

-¿Te recuerda a tu hermano, verdad Loki? – inquirió Doom. Loki sintió un vuelco en el estomago al escuchar esas palabras, y la negativa a esa suposición estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios, pero se detuvo en el último segundo.

Sabía que Doom no era un idiota, y seguir insistiendo en que Thor no era su hermano era ya totalmente en vano. Era como si alguien con los ojos hinchados y la nariz goteante insistiera en que no estaba enfermo.

Loki carraspeó, y sintió la mirada de Emma posarse sobre él. Para ser alguien que exigía tanto la discreción, Emma sin duda no la poseía.

O simplemente, no le importaba.

-Un poco – dijo Loki al fin. –Infantil, molesto, parlanchín…. Se llevarían de maravilla-

Doom soltó una risotada, la más genuina que Loki había escuchado hasta el momento, y fue seguido brevemente por Namor. Incluso Emma sonrió un poco.

Pietro se sonrojó y farfulló en voz baja, seguramente la mayor parte de sus inentendibles palabras siendo groserías.

-Los hermanos han de ser tan difíciles de soportar- dijo Doom al terminar de reír - ¿No es asi, Barney?-

Barney solo se encogió de hombros, y siguió comiendo sin alterarse. Loki se preguntó que había significado ese comentario.

-Por suerte yo solo tengo hermanas - añadió Pietro, con la boca llena de migajas de pan – y no son tan malas en realidad-

-Y no _están nada mal_ tampoco, especialmente Wanda.- comentó Namor por lo bajo, pero Pietro lo escucho y lo fusiló con la mirada. Si a Namor eso le importo, no dio ninguna muestra alguna de que así fuese.

-En todo caso, mejor ser hijo único, así se asegura mejor la herencia y se evitan problemas- determinó Von Doom con voz diplomática –Y mejor que eso: no hay que repartir los bienes. ¿No lo crees así, Emma?-

-No podría estar más de acuerdo, Víctor - respondió la chica.

-¿Tu qué opinas, Loki?-

Loki asintió en silencio, dando un trago a su cartón de leche en busca de una excusa para no hablar.

-Oh, ya veo. No quieres hablar… está bien, ya me di cuenta que mis intentos de conversar te molestan – observó Doom, demostrando indignación – Tal vez no deberías estar aquí, si ese es el caso...-

-Tal vez deberías darme tiempo de responder antes de ofenderte, Engr….Víctor- replicó Loki, deteniendo el apodo justo a tiempo. – Pues veras, yo opino que….-

Un segundo después, una enorme bola de comida se estrelló contra la cabeza de Pietro. El chico se tambaleó a un lado con un gruñido, empujando un poco a Loki en el proceso.

-¡AUCH! ¡Qué demonios…..! ¡¿Quién ha sido?- exclamó Pietro, tocando con su mano la comida que ahora adornaba su cabello mientras volteaba a ver a sus compañeros – ¡Scott, de seguro fuiste tu, hijo de….!-

Y sin pensar un momento más, Pietro rápidamente agarró un puñado de su comida y la lanzó contra su compañero. El proyectil alimenticio ,sin embargo, se rebeló contra su lanzador y decidió estrellarse contra otra persona.

Un familiar .

-¡Wanda!- chilló Pietro, llevándose las uñas a la boca -¡Hermana, perdón, fue sin querer!-

-¡Sin querer fue esta!- exclamó otra persona , lanzando mas comida que terminó por dar a Clint Barton.

-¡Uy, te dieron en toda la frente, Clint!- rió Tony, pero Natasha le hizo callar estrellándole la charola de comida en el rostro.

-Y a ti te dieron en toda la cara, Stark – se burló la chica.

-Johnny Storm….- dijo Clint, limpiándose el rostro. Agarró pues un montón de comida entre sus mano y con una mirada furtiva, declaró: -…esto es la guerra!-

Y a Johnny, justo como le había pasado a Tony, le dieron en todo lo que se llama cara, pues Clint tenía una gran puntería. Lo demás ocurrió de forma natural y en menos de un minuto, todos los presentes empezaron a a aventarse ya fuese pasteles, cartones de leche, sopas o hasta charolas .

La comida volaba, se escuchaban gritos de diversión, otros de enojo. Unos cuantos abandonaron el lugar , asustados de que sus costosas ropas terminaran sucias. Tal fue el caso de Doom, que salió de la cafeteria acompañado de Emma y Barney sin decir nada a sus demás amigos. Loki pudo observar como Barney no dudaba de recibir uno que otro golpe por sus amigos, como si fuera un escudo.

O un guardaespaldas.

Loki estuvo a punto de seguirlos, pero un grito llegó a sus odios y detuvo sus pies, mas por instinto que por voluntad propia.

-¡DIVERSION, OH SI MIRIMIRIMAMBA!-

Era Thor, y Loki pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como su hermano lanzaba un charola entera hacia una direccion al azar.

Hacia Pietro, pero este la esquivó. Loki la evadió al mismo tiempo, y la charola fue a estrellarse contra Namor.

El joven se pusó furioso, casi echando humo por las orejas, y en un ataque de furia, empezó a lanzar comida como loco hacia todas direcciones, sin importarle a quien golpeaba. Su furia ciega era tal que hasta aventó un sándwich a Loki justo en la cara.

Loki bufó molesto, y justo cuando iba a llevar a cabo su venganza contra Namor, una mano ajena lo sujetó del brazo y lo obligó a ponerse de pie y marcharse de allí. Pietro estaba muy entretenido y divertido con la guerra de comida y Namor muy enojado como para darse cuenta de como Loki era llevado por….

-¡Bruce!- exclamó Loki, mientras el otro chico lo seguía llevando sujeto del brazo, corriendo hacia la salida de la cafetería.

-¡Luego te lo explicó,Loki, pero ahora hay que salir de aquí !- dijo Bruce, con voz urgente.

Loki se detuvo en seco, obligando a Bruce a hacer los mismo. Bruce respiraba entre jadeos y tenia los ojos desorbitados.

-¡Suéltame!- le ordenó Loki autoritariamente -¡Y explícame ahora que demonios te ocurre!-

Detrás de el, y a pesar de que no estaba cerca, Loki pudo escuchar como Hulk empezaba a rugir. Alguien había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacerlo enfadar al lanzarle un pudin en la cabeza.

-Oh, cielos….- dijeron Loki y Bruce al unisonó.

Se voltearon a ver.

-¿Te parece si mejor te lo explico afuera?- sugirió Bruce, palideciendo de miedo.

-Me has leído la mente – coincidió Loki, tragando saliva.

Corrieron como nunca antes en su vida hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la cafetería. Aun incluso después de abandonar el lugar, los dos chicos no dejaron de correr hasta que les faltó la respiración y sus piernas pulsaban adoloridas. Loki observó sus alrededores. Estaban en las escaleras cercanas a su salón.

-Tanto estrés no es bueno para mi salud….- dijo Bruce, respirando trabajosamente y poniendo una mano sobre su frente, recargando su espalda sobre una pared. –Me va a dar taquicardia-

-¡Pues aguántatela, Banner!- demandó Loki. Y a pesar de estar muy cansado, exigió:-¡Y concéntrate, que me debes una explicación! ¡Una muy buena explicación!-

* * *

Hulk estaba furioso. El pudin en su cabeza había llegado hasta su rostro, dejándole una sensación pegostiosa debido al caramelo que tenía el postre. Su cabello, sucio de por si, parecía ahora mas descuidado.

Apretó una de sus fuertes manos y dio un golpe en la mesa, abollándola ligeramente. Hulk quería golpear. Hulk quería desahogar su furia en lo que fuese o con quien fuese. Estaba mas enojado que cuando el gusano flacucho de ojos verdes le había robado injustamente su asiento en la mañana.

Recordar eso no le hizo bien, pues solo aumento su furia.

Rugió, y destrozó la charola de su almuerzo por la mitad. Las venas en su cuello palpitaban con mucha fuerza.

No tardaría en perder el control. El escándalo de su alrededor también lo desorientaba.

Risas,gritos, tintineos y comida por todos lados.

¿Qué ocurría? Todo había estado tan tranquilo….el había estado tan tranquilo, y ahora esto….

¿Por qué? Hulk solo había deseado un almuerzo en paz, nada más. No era mucho pedir.

-¡AAARGH!-

"_Hulk…."_ la voz de Fury resonó en los oídos de Hulk, con tanta claridad que casi parecía real. Hulk detuvo su ataque de furia, apretando los dientes. Recordó como Fury y Coulson lo habían escoltado hacia su salón, como si fuera un animal salvaje con sus entrenadores. Antes de abrir la puerta e indicarle que se adentrara al salón, Fury le había dicho que _"….la próxima vez no te diré nada. Ni tampoco te castigaré. Maldición, ni siquiera mandar__é_ llamar a tu padres. Solamente te expulsar_é_ de mi colegio, así de sencillo,por que ya me tienes harto. No me importa si eso significa que tengas que abandonar tu malditos estudios de por vida. ¿Te ha quedado claro,Hulk Banner? Eso espero, porque no pienso repetirlo"

Expulsión del colegio.

Hulk no era tan brillante como el pequeñajo debilucho de su hermano, pero comprendió totalmente la gravedad de esas palabras, y también entendía sus consecuencias, tal vez no a un punto muy exacto, pero sabía que si era corrido de la escuela, sus padres tomarían medidas extremas contra el.

Hulk tampoco tenía planeado regresar a esas platicas tan raras y aburridas a las que había asistido en verano, con un viejo cuatro ojos que según le explicaba que sucumbir a sus ataques ira era malo.

¡Pero Hulk no era malo, y tampoco tenía ataques de ira!

!NO LOS TENIA!

-¡HULK….Hulk….Hulk debe contar hasta diez y calmarse- susurró el enorme muchacho. Practicó ese ejercicio hasta que sus nervios se tranquilizaron, pero el escándalo a su alrededor seguía tentándolo a enfurecerse.- ¡Hulk debe salir de aquí. Hulk quiere paz!-

Se puso de pie, y con el rostro lleno de pudin, salió de la cafetería con las manos en su cabeza, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para controlarse.

Y lo logró.

Si alguien fue el unico testigo de este gran ejemplo de autocontrol, fue Steve Rogers, hincado a un lado de la mesa para evitar la lluvia de comida.

-Si no lo veo, no lo creo…- dijo Steve para sí mismo, incrédulo.

-Pues si no lo ves, Rogers….- añadió Tony, tomando por sorpresa a su amigo y aventándole súbitamente un plato con espagueti en el rostro -…tampoco puedes esquivarlo. !Ponte abusado, colega!-

Pero como el karma es vengativo, Tony probó una cucharada de su propia medicina cuando Thor lo tomó por sorpresa y le aventó, no solo uno, si no los tres almuerzos que Steve le había regalado.

-¡Oh si, gane!- exclamo Thor ,muy contento.

Tony se limpió la cara con las manos, y con su camisa limpio sus lentes de sol.

-Al menos no me aventó una de esas asquerosas Pop Tarts…- dijo aliviado.

A continuación, Thor le aventó una Pop Tart.

* * *

Doom y Frost, escoltados por Barney, caminaban por el pasillo cuando Hulk paso corriendo junto a ellos. Si no hubiera sido por la rápida reacción de Barney de tomarlos por los hombros y hacerlos a un lado, Hulk los arrollados como hormigas.

-Parece que ese horrible trol por fin ha perdido la cabeza – dijo Doom, limpiando cuidadosamente las arrugas de su ropa y viendo como Hulk se perdía en la distancia –Que gusto me da-

-No me sorprendería si un día de estos acabara en el manicomio – dijo Emma, colocándose al lado de Victor.

El muchacho sonrió vilmente.

-A mi tampoco, querida Emma- dijo con voz sombría, llevando una mano hacia su cicatriz – A mi tampoco-

Reanudaron su camino, con Barney siguiéndolos por detrás. Si hubieran optado por subir las escaleras que se encontraron al final del pasillo, se hubiesen encontrado con Bruce y Loki.

Bruce hablaba y Loki escuchaba, en una conversación que como Bruce había prometido, se trataba sobre una explicación de sus acciones.

* * *

_Creo que es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta el momento. Espero les haya gustado. Comentarios,dudas y demas son bienvenidos ;)  
_

_Nos leemos pronto!_


	8. El Fin de la Guerra de Comida

_Disclaimer :Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.  
_

_!Hola a todos! Creo que han pasado dos semanas exactas desde que actualize, apenas cumpli el limite de tiempo XD._

_Agradezco a todos los que leen y a Lily,Guest y Ana52 por sus comentarios. Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y que la historia les haga pasar un buen rato. Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido!_

_Ahora si a leer:_

* * *

-En esta ciudad, hay dos grandes empresas: Las Empresa de Imanes Magneto y La Empresa de Metales Doom. Esta última era anteriormente un gran imperio en todo el país, aunque ahora es una compañía común y corriente. Se mantiene en el mercado pero…bueno, sus días de gloria ya pasaron hace mucho.-

-¿Ósea que es un imperio agonizante?-

-Yo lo describiría mejor como un imperio que ahora tiene castillos de barro cuando antes tenía castillos de oro…-

-Eres un genio de las comparaciones, Banner. Alcanzas el nivel de un niño de primaria….-

-Venga, Loki. Ese no es el punto de esta conversación. Si quisiera escuchar burlas, me habría quedado a platicar con Tony-

-Y si yo quisiera escuchar platicas sin sentido, me habría quedado con Thor. Así que te pido que en vez de contarme la triste y aburrida historia de la empresa familiar de Víctor Von Doom, vayas directo al grano.-

-Está bien, para no hacer larga la historia: Víctor y sus amigos son sujetos egoístas con los cuales no quieres estar relacionado, Loki. -

Esa era el punto al que Bruce quería llegar. Fue simple y directo, y pudo ver que tenía impacto en Loki, ya que este frunció ligeramente el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

-¿Y por qué no?- pregunto Loki con sarcasmo –Yo soy capaz elegir mis amistades…-

-Pues deberías escoger mejores – cortó Bruce, con un poco de brusquedad –.Perdona, no quise sonar tan grosero, pero debes creerme cuando te digo que Doom y su grupo son malas compañías. Varios de nuestros compañeros han tenido problemas con ellos. Por ejemplo, Reed Richards casi fue expulsado del colegio el año anterior, luego de una discusión que tuvo con Doom en el debate científico de la feria escolar… Yo estuve allí, y te puede asegurar que el único error de Reed, fue contradecir a Doom-

-Ya, ya- interrumpió Loki, con un movimiento de mano –. No sé quién es ese tal Reed, pero debo decir que todo eso suena como si hubiera sido su culpa .Además, yo ya sé que Víctor no es precisamente el santo del colegio, pero también me ha demostrado no ser tan malo como tú lo pintas, Bruce. Mira…-

Loki señaló con su dedo anular la mejilla en donde ahora solo quedaba una pequeña marca del antiguo moretón .Bruce acomodó sus anteojos y la observó admirado. Había estado muy nervioso y preocupado como para notar antes ese detalle. Iba preguntar a Loki como había logrado curarse esa herida tan rápidamente, pero Loki se le adelantó.

-Un ungüento que me dio Doom – respondió Loki – .Al inicio, creí que era solo otra estúpida broma hacia el chico nuevo, pero me atreví a probarlo y ahora estoy mejor. Las acciones hablan más que las palabras, Bruce-

Aquel era un buen argumento, concedió Bruce, pero después soltó una pequeña sonrisa que desconcertó ligeramente Loki.

¿De qué diablos se reía Banner?

-¿Así que Doom te utilizó como su conejillo de indias?- inquirió Bruce, sin dejar de sonreír.- Si bueno, tuviste suerte, Loki. Ese ungüento pudo haberte dado una alergia o un efecto secundario peor…aunque debo admitir, que es un trabajo muy impresionante, y parece funcionar bien.-

-Como ya dije: Acciones antes que palabras, Bruce – insistió Loki, y después añadió: - Además, tú hablas como si fueras capaz de escoger muy bien a tus amigos. Eso explica el por qué tu amigo Tony prefirió grabar con el celular como te golpeaba Thor antes que ayudarte. Sí, eso sí que es un gran amigo. Felicidades, Bruce -

Bruce se encontró sin palabras ante tal acusación. Desvió la mirada a un lado y se rascó la cabeza, soltando un hondo suspiro.

-Tony es a veces un cretino – admitió Bruce, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Loki –Pero es honesto, y sé que no me vas a creer, pero es un amigo leal en el fondo. No como Doom. No, Doom te dará espalda y te traicionara cuando ya no le seas útil o simplemente se haya hartado de ti. Tú ya has visto como es, Loki., como trata a sus tan llamados _"amigos",_ en especial a Pietro._-_

-Pues sí, he visto- admitió Loki, sintiendo un poco de razón en lo que decía Bruce, pero muy orgulloso como para aceptarlo por completo –Pero también he visto mucho sobre cómo son los demás por aquí . Y la verdad, todos son igual de…. molestos. Por ejemplo, tu hermano-

-Je, si… En eso tienes razón– respondió Bruce con una risa apagada – Y el tuyo no se queda atrás. Pega con la fuerza de un oso-

-Y también tiene el cerebro de uno – añadió Loki casi de forma inconsciente.

Hubo un silencio que se rompió cuando tanto como Loki y Bruce se echaron a reír. La tensión de la discusión se rompió con ese simple comentario. A Loki le sorprendió ver como la seriedad se derrumba tan fácilmente ante un instante de humor.

Ni Bruce ni Loki eran muy dados a esas situaciones, pero los dos habían tenido un largo día y ese momento de risa resultó ser reconfortante.

-Auch….- se quejó inesperadamente Bruce, siseando sin querer mientras ponía una mano en una herida que Thor le había causado en el rostro.

Eso fue suficiente para anular las risas, permitiendo a Loki darse cuenta de que él no era el único que había sufrido una golpiza ese día de parte de un estúpido hermano mayor. Loki sostenía la creencia de que disculparse en nombre de los actos de los demás era algo muy inútil, pero…Bruce se había disculpado con el por la actitud de Hulk.

Tal vez…

-Lamento que Thor te haya golpeado – dijo Loki, casi entre dientes y de mala gana. En cuanto más rápido se disculpara, mejor. – Pero es que tiene los instintos de un cavernícola y… bueno, tú ya me entiendes-

Bruce asintió con la cabeza.

-Entiendo más que de sobra - dijo Bruce – Hermanos mayores…. –

-Querrás decir molestias mayores….-

-En el fondo, no son tan malos – añadió Bruce con suavidad. Luego de unos segundos, agregó: – Bueno, eso ni yo me lo creí….-

-Si, en serio que las mentiras no son tu especialidad, Bruce….- comentó Loki con amistosa acidez.

-Oh, ¿Y supongo que son la tuya, entonces?- preguntó Bruce. Era una de esas preguntas de las que uno no espera obtener una respuesta. De esas que solo se dicen por simple diversión.

Pero si hubiese sido una pregunta seria, entonces Loki hubiera podido decir con palabras aquello que paso por mente.

"_Lo son, Banner"_ pensó Loki, limitándose a sonreír en el exterior _ "Para bien o para mal, lo son…."_

El timbre sonó a continuación. El eco del escándalo de la cafetería fue cesando poco a poco, hasta que se volvió un apacible montón de murmullos en los que se encontraban los comentarios de los estudiantes sobre la guerra de comida mientras regresaban a sus salones.

-Bueno, será mejor regresar al salón – sugirió Bruce, mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

-¿Y eso es todo? ¿Ocurre una batalla campal de comida en la cafetería y no hay castigos, regaños, o aunque sea un sermón estúpido del director por las bocinas escolares?- preguntó Loki mientras Bruce empezaba a caminar hacia el salón.

-No. Fury se dio cuenta de que eso no funcionaba – respondió Bruce –Así que ideó otra forma de lidiar con las guerras de comida-

-Vaya, pero que astuto de su parte – apremió Loki con una pizca de burla - ¿Y se podría saber cual fue esa nueva solución?-

-La verás en cuanto los demás lleguen a salón – dijo Bruce casi con diversión. Movió un poco la cabeza y miró a Loki –Anda, vamos al salón. ¿O te piensas quedar aquí en las escaleras, Odinson?-

-No me apresures, Banner- replicó Loki, acercándose a su compañero –Vaya, eres igual de impaciente que Hulk…-

-¡Gracias al cielo no lo soy! – dijo Bruce rápidamente –Gracias al cielo, no lo soy…. Si lo fuese, iniciaria guerras de comida a diario-

Los dos muchachos llegaron al salón antes que nadie y ocuparon sus lugares. Loki decidió permanecer en la banca de Hulk. Fue la mejor decisión, en especial después de todos los problemas que había pasado gracias a ella. Ya había sufrido las consecuencias y echarse para atrás en ese momento sería un gran desperdicio.

Bruce regresó a su banca en la fila de en medio, la cual el profesor Coulson le había asignado .Bruce hubiera preferido un lugar un poco más al frente , pero saber que al menos estaría cerca de sus amigos Tony y Steve le subía un poco el ánimo.

Aunque saber que estaría cerca también de Thor le enviaba escalofríos a su espalda.

Llegar a fin de ese curso escolar con los dientes que le quedaban intactos, ahora parecía una tarea casi imposible…

* * *

-¡OH YEAH, DIRECTO EN TU CAROTA, KURT! ¡ESOS SON OTROS DIEZ PUNTOS PARA PIETRO! ¿Y AHORA, QUIEN SERA EL SIGUIENTE?...!AH, CLARO, EL RUBIO ESE QUE AMA LAS POP TARTS!-

Pietro tomó un amasijo de comida entre sus manos y preparó otro perfecto proyectil de comida. Apuntó hacia Thor, que estaba muy entretenido comiendo un flan que alguien le había aventado en la cara como para notar las intenciones de Pietro.

-¡Concéntrate, concéntrate….- susurraba Pietro, sacando la lengua y cerrando un ojo para agudizar su puntería. Cuando por fin su objetivo estuvo fijo, puso toda su fuerza en su brazo y se preparó para lanzar la comida con la agilidad de un jugador de baseball.

O al menos, eso creía él, porque en realidad sus lanzamientos solían ser muy torpes. Aun así, tenía la esperanza de que la comida diera en su objetivo.

-Apunten, preparen, y….-

-¡PIETRO!-

-…fuego!-

El inesperado grito llamó la atención de Pietro y le hizo recalibrar su punteria hacia el dueño de la voz en el último segundo. Resultó ser nadie menos que Namor, que estaba justo detrás de Pietro. El proyectil de comida explotó en la cara de Namor como una pequeña bomba, cubriéndole todo el rostro de una mezcla de salsa, carne y pasta.

-¡OH SI, EN TU CAROTA!...- gritó Pietro con alegría, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver que había cometido un error. –Oops…-

Namor se mantuvo quieto mientras Pietro le limpiaba los ojos con una de sus manos. En cuanto la comida se retiró, los ojos furiosos de Namor se hicieron visibles.

-Ay, pero que cosas….- dijo Pietro con una sonrisa nerviosa – No estás enojado, ¿o si ,Namor?-

Pietro solo sintió como Namor lo tomaba de un brazo y una pierna y lo alzaba como un saco de patatas sobre su cabeza.

-Creo que si está enojado….- se murmuró Pietro a sí mismo antes de salir volando por los aires.

-¡Te lo mereces, por estúpido!- rugió Namor mientras veía como Pietro se alejaba y se alejaba volando por los aires. Namor dio media vuelta y encaró a un grupo de curiosos que lo miraban con mezcla de diversión y terror. Les sonrió casi amigablemente, pero ese gesto se transformó rápidamente en uno de furia – ¡ ¿Con que les da mucha risa, eh? ¡ ¿Pues quien quiere ser el siguiente?-

Los curiosos salieron corriendo mientras Namor les perseguía, sin estar dispuesto a detenerse hasta que hubiese lanzado a alguien más.

Mientras tanto, Pietro ya había aterrizado de su forzoso vuelo.

Había terminado por caer sobre una mesa; lo supo por la sensación metálica y fría de la superficie que tocaban sus manos. Levantó su cabeza, la sacudió un poco para despejar sus pensamientos y abrió soñolientamente los ojos.

-¡Ay caray, tú no eres comida!-lo recibió una voz sorprendida y entusiasta.

Cuando su vista por fin regresó a la normalidad, Pietro distinguió a aquel quien le hablaba .Era el chico rubio amante de las Pop Tarts.

-¡Ay caray, y tú no eres un genio!- replicó Pietro, aun un poco aturdido.

-Pues yo no conozco a ningún Genio, pero mi nombre es Thor-

-Ah….con que te llamas Thor. Así como ¿motor?- le preguntó Pietro mientras Thor seguía comiendo todo lo que fuese que le aventaran sus demás compañeros – O tal vez como ¿doctor? ¿receptor?-

-Más bien es Thor como Thor- respondió Thor con simpleza.

-Mm, no puedo discutir con eso….- aceptó Pietro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo pensé que estábamos hablando, no discutiendo – dijo Thor con una sonrisa. Miró el flan que tenía en sus manos, se quedó pensando unos momentos y después ofreció un poco a Pietro:-¿Quieres?-

-¡Puag! Yo creo que no - rechazó Pietro con una mueca de asco.

-Bueno…!mas para mi entonces!- exclamó Thor contento –Y a todo esto, ¿tu quien eres?-

-Yo soy ….- inició Pietro, pero de pronto sintió como Namor lo agarraba de los tobillos y volvía a levantarlo sobre su cabeza -¡AY CIELOS!-

-¡Oye, gran nombre! Bueno, pues nos vemos luego, Aycielos- replicó Thor mientras se despedía y veía entretenido como Namor volvía a aventar a Pietro por los aires. Aquello le pareció muy divertido, y creyó que seria buena idea intentarlo con Steve.

¡Sin duda que su amigo lo encontraría igual de divertido!

El único problema era que Steve no estaba por ningún lado. Thor lo buscó por los alrededores, hasta debajo de la mesa, pero no había rastro alguno de su compañero.

-Tal vez fue a comprar otro cartón de leche….- supusó Thor mientras una manzana le golpeaba la cabeza. La recogió sin inmutarse y le dio una buena mordida.

Thor adoraba las batallas de comida, las consideraba como una especie de buffets voladores. Aunque claro que sería todo más divertido si estuviese acompañado y no solo. Tony se habia marchado luego de que Thor le aventara la Pop Tart en la cara , y Thor se preguntaba por qué se demoraba tanto en regresar , y también se preguntaba si Bruce siquiera iba a volver.

Deseaba que lo hiciera pronto, pues Thor en serio quería disculparse con él y darle una Pop Tart como muestra de disculpa. Además, Thor no sabía cuánto tiempo más podía resistir la tentación de comerse el postre.

Como le diría Loki:_ "Paciencia, hermano…."_

-Hey…- se dijo a si mismoThor, reaccionado como si hubiera tenido una revelación -¿Y Loki ?-

La comida lo había distraído al grado de que había olvidado a su hermano. Bueno, no era la primera vez que esp pasaba, pero aun así ,Thor no pudo evitar preocuparse.

* * *

-Clint…en serio debes de dejar de invitar a tus amigos a sentarse con nosotros en el almuerzo-

-Yo no los invito, Nat. – Replicó Clint con voz seca –Solo lo hacen para molestarnos-

-Bueno, pues admito que cumplen muy bien su propósito-

Tanto Clint como Natasha ya estaban lo suficientemente hartos de la guerra de comida. Cuando Tony se había marchado hacia otra mesa, llegaron a pensar que por fin podían estar solos de nuevo. Y así fue por unos momentos, hasta que llego un nervioso Steve.

-Steve, te pido de la manera más amable- le dijo Natasha colocándole una mano en el hombro –Que te largues de aquí-

-¡Si, viejo!- añadió Clint, cruzándose de brazos – ¿Y por qué estas tan espantado? ¡Parece como si hubieras visto el trasero desnudo de bibliotecaria!-

-Es que…- empezó Steve, un poco avergonzado – En la mesa donde estábamos sentados Tony, Bruce y yo, ahora esta Thor… y no es por nada, pero estar cerca de él es tan peligroso como brincar en un campo minado-

-Por favor- dijo Natasha, poniendo los ojos en blanco – Ese sujeto es tan peligroso como un conejo de peluche-

-Un conejo de peluche muy feo – agregó Clint con descaro –Pero aun así inofensivo. Solo… no lo molestes y todo irá bien, Steve-

Steve meditó las palabras de sus amigos unos segundos. Tal vez tenían razón en cuanto a la inofensividad de Thor, aunque de todas formas, el fuerte puñetazo que había recibido Steve aun era un claro recuerdo en su mente.

Steve consideró todo lo anterior, y concluyó que estaba actuando de forma poco empática hacia Thor.

Thor era nuevo en el colegio.

Y si, habia cometido errores.

Y si, era un tanto bruto.

Y si, ese golpe había dolido como un martillazo.

Pero en si ,sus intenciones no habían sido malas… A fin de cuentas, Thor solo había querido ayudar a su hermano.

-Yo…- inició Steve, pasándose dudosamente una mano por su cabello - Vale, intentare empezar de nuevo con el –declaró firmemente.

-¡Excelente! – lo apremió Natasha con aprobación. Luego con voz más seria, agregó: –Ahora vete-

Steve se marchó, después de disculparse con Clint y Natasha por haberlos interrumpido. Luego creyó que eso sonaba un poco inapropiado, así que intentó cambiar su disculpa, pero la lengua se le trabó al ver las caras impacientes de Clint y Natasha. Así que mejor solo les sonrió y se fue , susurrando para sí mismo lo incomodó que había sido todo eso.

-Paz al fin – suspiró Natasha mientras veía como Steve se alejaba.

-Paz entre comillas, porque aun tenemos una guerra de comida ocurriendo a nuestro alrededore, Nat – le recordó Clint, alzando justo a tiempo una charola para bloquear una rebanada de pastel de chocolate que se hubiera estrellado contra su rostro.

-Toda guerra de comida es más soportable que Stark - añadió Natasha, deteniendo con una mano un vaso que alguien le había arrojado, para después lanzarlo de vuelta con indiferencia y gran agilidad –Y menos incomoda que Rogers-

-Vamos, Nat. Que hay cosas peores….- dijo Clint en un intento flojo de defender a sus amigos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Natasha, arqueando una ceja y soltando una leve risa, como si esa pregunta fuera absolutamente ridícula. -¿Cómo cual?-

Y justamente cuando Natasha terminó de hablar, un proyectil humano aterrizó en la mesa don estaban ella y Clint, ocasionando que la comida que había sobre la mesa explotara bajo el peso del cuerpo del recién llegado y cubriera casi por completo de pies a cabeza a Clint y a Natasha. No pudieron evitar la comida ni con sus agiles movimientos, por lo que se resignaron y solamente se quedaron sentados tranquilamente, limpiando la comida de sus rostros con sus manos.

-Pues cosas como estas, por ejemplo…- dijo Clint mientras retiraba unos restos de sopa de su hombro.

Natasha no replico nada. No sabía si sentirse enojada, confundida o divertida, o las tres cosas. Por lo que prefirió mostrarse callada. Se podía decir que sentía una furia muda, como esa que Tony siempre le decía que tenía el director Fury, aunque en esos casos, Tony cambiaba la palabra "muda" por "ciega".

-Ay… creo que me torcí el estomago….- gruñó Pietro desde la mesa, y Clint y Natasha lo hicieron callar con dos coscorrones simultáneos.

* * *

Steve se acercó a Thor de manera precavida, tratando de aparentar la mayor calma posible.

_"Tranquilo…"_ Pensaba Steve mientras dedicaba Thor una sonrisa temblorosa y tomaba asiento al lado del rubio.

Thor de inmediato pareció animarse ahora que ya no se encontraba solo.

-¡Hola, amigo! Je, te desapareciste así de la nada. Yo ya empezaba a imaginar que te habían secuestrado los extraterrestres o algo así…!Pero me alegra ver que has vuelto! Aunque todavía no hay rastro de Tony… La fila del almuerzo si que ha de estar muy larga, ¿no lo crees?- dijo Thor amistosamente, hablando de forma muy rápida. Steve tuvo que esforzarse para entender al menos la mitad de lo que había dicho Thor.

-Pues….- empezó Steve, deseando poder decir algo más ingenioso. O al menos, más interesante.

Pero entonces, para sorpresa de todos los valientes soldados y soldadas de la guerra de comida, la diversión se vino abajo en ese momento ,cuando las regaderas de la cafetería empezaron a funcionar.

-¡Esta lloviendo dentro de la escuela! ¿Qué brujería es esta?- gritó Thor un poco escandalizado. Unos cuantos más también soltaron gritos de asombro, en especial las mujeres.

-No Thor, no está lloviendo. Son las regaderas especiales que colocó Fury especialmente para detener las guerras de comida – explicó Steve, usando una charola para cubrirse del agua, pero aprovechó un poco de esta para limpiarse la cara.

Pronto, todos empezaron a quedar completamente empapados. Unos cuantos estudiantes habían planeado no asistir a las clases siguientes y quedarse en la cafetería para seguir con la guerra, pero el agua en un instante cambió esos planes y ahora lo único que querían eran salir lo más pronto posible del lugar.

-Oh ya veo….- dijo Thor -¡Genial-

Pero para Steve no tenía nada de genial el riesgo de atrapar un resfriado. Los únicos que encontraba divertido la lluvia de las regaderas eran Thor y Namor, quien estaba sumamente contento y hasta cantaba un trozo de una canción que decía _"Bailando bajo la lluvia…."_

Al verlo tan feliz, era difícil imaginar lo enojado que había estado solo unos momentos antes.

-¡Oh no, Steve ¡- dijo Thor con pesar, sosteniendo la comida mojada en sus manos -¡La lluvia ha arruinado mi almuerzo! ¡Oh, pero que cruel es este mundo!-

-Olvida eso Thor.- le pidió Steve con amabilidad. –Vámonos de aquí, antes de que a Fury se le ocurra utilizar el Plan B-

-¿Y eso cómo es?- pregunto Thor -¿En vez de agua hace llover caramelo?-

-De hecho, en vez de regaderas, usa manguera con agua a propulsión – informo Steve .

-Oh, ya veo…- repitió Thor. –¡Genial!-

Steve se dio una palmada en la cara. Sacar a Thor de la cafetería probablemente le hubiera llevado un buen tiempo, pero Natasha y Clint se acercaron para ayudarle.

Cuando los cuatro estuvieron por fin fuera de la cafetería junto con sus demás compañeros, todos igual de empapados, Thor aprovechó para presentarse a si mismo amistosamente con Clint y Natasha.

Clint se mostró, como habituaba con los extraños, serio y seco hacia Thor. Natasha se presentó formalmente, pero las preguntas de Thor parecían desesperarla.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que se hicieran amigos, pensó Steve. Clint y Natasha no eran las personas mas fáciles de llegar a conocer a fondo (Steve incluso sentía que él no concia a Natasha del todo aun), pero tenía la sensación de que Thor llegaría a ser un buen amigo para ambos.

-¡Por cierto chicos, tengan!- avisó Thor inesperadamente, y del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó tres Pop Tarts y entrego una a cada unos de sus tres compañeros.

-Este…gracias, Thor- le agradeció Steve.

-No debiste- dijo Clint sin asombrarse. Y lo decía en serio, aunque Thor se lo tomo como una forma de agradecimiento

-Postre barato e insalubre –dijo Natasha, examinando la galleta con ojos analíticos –Es diabetes en un empaque –

-¡Je, oye Loki dijo mas o menos lo mismo!- comentó Thor. El recuerdo de su hermano volvió a su mente, y Thor de inmediato sugirió que debían volver por Loki a la cafetería.

- No Thor, te aseguro que Loki ya ha de estar en el salón – dijo Steve con urgencia.

Para su buena suerte, Thor esta vez sí lo escucho, por lo que Thor mejor sugirió ir al salón lo más rápido posible para asegurarse de que Loki estuviera bien.

-Mientras no se haya cruzado con Hulk en el camino, no veo razón por la cual temer que tenga los brazos rotos – opinó Clint, ganándose las miradas de reproche de Steve y Natasha - ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?-

-¡AL SALON, SE HA DICHO!- Rugió Thor, tomando con una mano a Steve y a Clint y a Natasha con la otra. -¡Vamos, amigos, piernas para que las queremos!-

-Maldita sea…- suspiró Clint justo antes de que Thor empezara a correr por los pasillos, llevándose a él, Natasha y Steve literalmente de las manos.

* * *

Si Loki creyó que ya había visto mucho ese día, se dio cuenta cuan equivocado estaba en cuanto los demás llegaron al salón todos empapados y aun con restos de comida en sus ropas.

-Bueno, ahora me alegro haber abandonado antes la cafetería….- suspiró aliviado.

Poco después, Loki vio como llegaban al salón su hermano, el tipo ese que se llamaba Steve y los novios que se sentaban cerca de su lugar.

Bruce por su parte, soltó un brinquillo ante la sola imagen de Thor, y desvió la mirada rápidamente, incluso agachando la cabeza, como si de esa forma, Thor no lo fuera a ver.

Tan rápido como Thor vio a Loki sano y salvo, un alivio le lleno las facciones del rostro.

-Ahora que por fin has visto que tu hermano está bien, ¿podrías hacernos el maldito favor de soltarnos?- pidió Clint toscamente.

-¡Oh, claro ,amigo!- respondió Thor.

En cuanto sus manos soltaron la de sus amigos, Steve, Natasha y Clint sisearon de dolor al mismo tiempo. Thor en verdad que tenía en la manos la fuerza de un gorila.

-Steve, lo que te dije sobre que Thor era tan inofensivo como un peluche – inició Natasha con amargura – Ahora puedo ver que estaba muy equivocada.-

Steve solo un suspiro –Si, lo estabas-

Thor dedicó a Loki un pulgar arriba antes de regresar a su lugar. Loki puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró a su hermano, pero Thor no se dio cuenta de ello.

Pocos minutos después, llego otro profesor, el cual impartía la materia de Biología, y las clases empezaron de nuevo. No fue hasta que Loki abrió su mochila para sacar su libreta, que se dio cuenta que el ungüento de Doom aun seguía allí.

Y también fue cuando Loki se dio cuenta que ni Victor, ni el resto de su grupo de amigos, iban en el mismo salón que el.

Eso significa, razonó Loki, que Víctor debía ir en el mismo salón que….

* * *

Hulk había tomado la elección de no entrar a clases. Se había dirigido en su lugar al campo de futbol. El olor del césped y la brisa del viento le hacían sentirse muy a gusto.

Era uno de los pocos lugares en los que Hulk se sentía….

¿Cuál sería la palabra?

-Paz- dijo Hulk, recostándose sobre el pasto, con los ojos fijos en el azul y despejado cielo –Hulk está en paz…-

Hulk sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que un profesor lo descubriese y le obligara a regresar al salón, pero eso no podía importarle menos. Hulk se sentía muy gusto en ese momento, en ese tiempo y lugar que solo podía conocerse como _presente._

El disgusto que le había echo pasar el gusano que tomó su asiento en la mañana, la posible detención que le esperaba en el futuro….

Para Hulk, eso carecía de significado, porque por el momento, el se sentía tranquilo. Todo lo demás, había dejado de importarle. Libre de los ruidos y de los demás, Hulk se sentía feliz.

A solo unos cuantos metros, tomando refugio bajo las gradas para evitar ser visto por los profesores, estaba Tony.

Tenía el pelo sucio de salsa de tomate, gracias a un plato de carne que se había estrellado en su cabeza en la guerra de comida, justo después de que Tony llenara de pudin los pantalones del distraído Peter Parker.

La guerra había sido sumamente divertida, pero también lo había agotado demasiado y Tony simplemente no había tenido deseos de entrar a la clase de Biología.

Estar allí en las gradas del campo del futbol, fumando un cigarrillo, era mucho mejor que estar en el salón con la mente en las nubes.

Hulk no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tony, y Tony no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hulk. Y para cuando el entrenador Logan descubrió a Hulk en el campo y lo obligó a regresar al salón, Tony ya estaba profundamente dormido bajo las gradas, con la colilla del cigarrillo apagada cerca de su mano derecha.

No se despertó hasta que sonó el timbre de salida, anunciando que el primer día de escuela de ese curso, había llegado a su fin.

* * *

_!Gracias por leer!_


	9. Residencias

**_Disclaimer : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel  
_**

**_Hola a todos! Agradezco a todos los lectores y a Lily,arantxa,Akasha Odinson,xxlalaher y megumisakura por sus comentarios. Tomo en cuenta cada una de sus opiniones :)_**

**_!Espero disfruten este capitulo!_**

* * *

El clima era horriblemente caluroso cuando el día de escuela llego a su fin. Los alumnos abandonaron el colegio con sonrisas pintadas en los rostros, no queriendo saber nada más sobre clases y profesores hasta el día siguiente. Justo como sucedía en la mañana, los pequeños pero numerosos grupos de amigos se formaron cerca de la entrada de la escuela.

Las platicas sin embargo, eran mucho más cortas, pues pronto muchos se despedían de sus amigos para regresar a sus casas, ya fuese caminando o en transportes simples como bicicletas o patinetas. A muchos otros los recogían sus padres en sus automóviles, incluso si la distancia existente entre sus hogares y la escuela no era tan pronunciada.

Varios vendedores aprovechaban la presencia de los jóvenes que se quedaban esperando y erguían pequeños puestos de frituras, helados y demás comida chatarra. Los puestos eran en realidad pequeños carritos, o en su defecto, tapetes que se colocaban en el suelo de las aceras cercanas al colegio. Si bien ninguno era lujoso, todos gozaban de un gran éxito entre los estudiantes.

A Fury le molestaba ver como los vendedores ambulantes utilizaban su escuela como punto de reunión, pero a pesar de su enojo, les permitía quedarse, siempre y cuando se fueran en cuanto ya no hubiera ningún alumno en el colegio y nunca entraran en los terrenos escolares.

En una ocasión, surgió el rumor de que hacía bastante tiempo, un joven vendedor se creyó muy listo e intentó construir un pequeño negocio de fuente de sodas demasiado cerca del colegio. Fury había hablado con él muy seriamente, y fuese lo que hubiese dicho, el joven vendedor abandonó la ciudad y nunca más se volvió a saber de él. Se decía que Fury le había literalmente dicho que _"se encargaría de meter su trasero en la cárcel si no se alejaba de su maldita escuela en un lapso de doce horas "_

Que tan verídico era ese rumor era algo dudoso, pues los estudiantes lo habían pasado de generación a generación, agregando en el proceso detalles asombrosos y divertidos para sazonar la historia, hasta convertirla casi en una especie de leyenda escolar.

Y como toda buena leyenda, contenía un indudable grado de mentira.

Pero ¿quien dijo que las mentiras eran malas? En cierta forma, eran igual de neutras que la verdad.

Eran la formas y momentos en que eran utilizadas lo que las hacían _"buenas"_ o _"malas"._

Loki se quedó pensativo, razonando mas esa cuestión sobre el rumor que había escuchado platicar a un compañero suyo llamado Johnny Storm, cuando sintió como Thor lo tomaba de los hombros y lo sacudía con fuerza. Los pensamientos de Loki se esfumaron como un montón de polvo contra un soplido de viento.

Había estado tan concentrado que no había notado que ya había pasado media hora desde que había tocado el timbre de salida. Si bien le gustaba pensar y hasta cierto punto divagar, a Loki le desagradaba perderse a tal grado en sus propios pensamientos.

De igual forma que le desagradaba que su hermano mayor lo molestara y lo sacudiera tan fuertemente de los hombros.

-¡Loki!-

-¿Qué quieres, Thor?- preguntó Loki un poco molesto. Estaban en la acera justo fuera del colegio, teniendo enfrente a la no muy transitada carretera. Loki notó como la mayoría de sus compañeros, incluidos los _"nuevos amigos "_de Thor, ya se habían marchado. Loki recordaba como ellos se habían despedido distraídamente a lo lejos de Thor, y todos menos Bruce, habían olvidado completamente despedirse de Loki.

No era como si a Loki eso le importara, de todas maneras.

-Pues es que surgió un problema, hermanito-siguió informando Thor, muy serio. Thor señaló a uno de los pocos vendedores que aun quedaban, el cual tenía un carrito de madera lleno de envases metálicos rodeados de hielo. -Ese sujeto vende helados. Y fui a comprarle uno, pero él muy estúpido me dijo que eso no era posible.-

-Aja, y no me digas – dijo Loki tajantemente – No te quiso vender un helado porque ya no tienes dinero ¿cierto ,Thor?-

-Pues… si-

-Y ahora quieres que yo te preste dinero para qué puedas comprarlo, ¿verdad? –

-¡No!- aseguró Thor, pero un segundo después añadió –Bueno, la verdad si…! Anda Loki, no seas avaro! ¡Solo un par de dólares!Ayuda a tu hermano mayor favorito!-

-Como si tuviera otro hermano…- bufó Loki poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y pesar de las suplicas de su hermano, Loki se negó. –No Thor, no te prestare ni un centavo más. Ya me debes demasiado-

Thor abrió los ojos y se señaló a si mismo, indignado por tal acusación.

-¿YO? No seas mentiroso, Loki. Dime una sola ocasión en que te haya pedido dinero prestado - exigió saber Thor.

-Pues veamos – dijo Loki, empezando a contar con sus dedos – Me debes de la ocasión en que me pediste dinero para comprar una caja de cereal que ni siquiera te gusta solo porque querías el premio que había dentro; y también me debes de la vez en que rompiste la ventana de la cocina con una pelota de baseball y tuviste que comprar el repuesto antes de mamá y papá volvieran a casa; oh, y como olvidar la ocasión en que me hiciste comprar flores que después regalaste a una chica que resultó ser alérgica a las rosas y terminó con la cara hinchada por una semana. Así, ¿o quieres más ejemplos, Thor?

-¡YA! Vale, ya entendí. – aceptó Thor cruzándose de brazos. No recordaba haber pedido tanto dinero prestado a Loki, y por un segundo Thor creyó que su hermano lo estaba engañando. Pero después, se dio cuenta de que si no podía recordar con claridad las deudas con Loki era porque eran tantas , que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Si Thor fuese una compañía y Loki fuese un banco prestamista, Thor estaría en la total bancarrota. Eso lo hubiera preocupado… pero al mismo tiempo, Thor lo vio con una lógica distinta: Si ya le debía una fortuna a Loki, entonces deberle un par de dólares más no haría ningún daño. Además, no era como si su hermanito fuese a demandarlo.

-Entonces…- reanudó Thor, y volvió a sacudir a Loki por su hombro - ¡Préstame, hermanito, no seas malo. Solo esta vez y ya. ¿Sí?-

Loki soportó a su hermano sin decir palabra alguna. Al poco rato, se le ocurrió una idea.

-De acuerdo, te prestaré para que compres tu tonto helado – afirmó Loki, mientras Thor sonreía triunfante.–Siempre y cuando prometas pagarme lo que me debes con el doble de los interéses-

-Claro, suena justo. Creo…– aceptó Thor, encogiándose de hombros y preguntándose que eran los_"intereses"._

-Muy bien, entonces trato hecho, hermano –dijo Loki, estrechando manos con Thor para después darle el dinero. Loki sabia a la perfección que Thor no tenía ni idea de lo injusto que era ese trato. No era un trato serio ni oficial, pero Loki sabía que Thor no rompería jamás ese acuerdo, incluso si solo lo habían sellado con un simple apretón de manos.

Loki tampoco lo tomaba muy en serio, y hacía esa negociación nada más para distraerse y reírse de la ingenuidad de Thor para pasar el rato. No albergaba ninguna verdadera esperanza de que Thor fuese a pagarle jamás un solo centavo. Pero si algún día eso llegaba a suceder, entonces Loki podía reclamarle a Thor que cumpliera con su parte del trato.

Era como un juego.

Un juego entre hermanos.

-¡Sí! – Exclamó Thor victorioso mientras sostenía los billetes en sus manos.-¡Maldición, que buen negociante soy!-

-El mejor de todos los tiempos – dijo Loki con sarcasmo –Pero ya que te di el dinero… Cómprame un helado a mí también, que este calor me está matando y un helado no me vendría nada mal. -

-¡Lo haría con gusto hermanito!- dijo Thor. Y sin perder su sonrisa, agregó – Pero me temo que eso no es posible-

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Loki, genuinamente azorado.

-Pues porque el heladero ya se fue- informó Thor, mirando en la dirección en donde el heladero había estado, el cual era ahora solo un punto vacio en la acera. –Creo que se fue mientras tú me echabas en cara todas las veces que te he pedido dinero prestado-

-¡¿Y por qué no dijiste nada antes?!- exigió saber Loki.

-¡Pues porque no me preguntaste ¡–se defendió Thor .

-Thor, eres un….- siseó Loki desesperado –¡Pues ya que no vas a comprarte esa grasa congelada, devuélveme mi dinero!-

-Si quieres tu dinero, hermanito… – lo provocó Thor, alzando su brazo y poniendo el dinero fuera del alcanze de Loki – ¡Tendrás que quitármelo, pequeño Loki-

Loki se enfadó y empezó a tratar de arrebatarle el dinero a Thor, pero era como si intentara trepar a la rama de un enorme árbol dando solamente brincos.

-¡Thor, ya basta de juegos estúpidos ¡– exigió Loki, por un momento logrando rozar los billetes con sus dedos antes de que Thor los alejara nuevamente.

Thor sonreía divertido.

-¡Ja ja! Hermanito, brincas como una rana!- comentó Thor antes de echarse a reír.

-¿RANA?- repitió Loki ,ofendido – ¡Ahora verás , tarado…!-

Los hermanos siguieron, sin que Loki cesara en sus intentos de recuperar su dinero y con Thor cada vez más entretenido con su juego. A pesar de que Loki encontraba molestas los tonterías de Thor, en ciertas ocasiones podía llegar a considerarlas divertidas.

Y a veces, como estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, Loki se permitía sonreír, sin que el sarcasmo ni la burla fueran los motores de su sonrisa.

* * *

Tony se sentía somnoliento. Le dolía ligeramente la cabeza y no podía dejar de bostezar.

Después de despertar de su larga siesta bajo las gradas del campo de futbol, se tomó un buen rato para desperezarse y reunir energía suficiente para salir del colegio. Al igual que el campo de futbol, las afueras del colegio ya estaban casi totalmente desiertas.

Tony sabía que sus amigos ya se habían marchado, por lo que no hizo intento alguno en tratar de encontrarlos. No se preocupo por su mochila, pues sabía que Steve o Clint se la habrían llevado a sus casas y se la devolverían mañana. Tony recordó entonces que no podría hacer la tarea, si es que siquiera les habían dejado alguna…

Se encogió de hombros. Podría hacer la tarea en tres minutos en la mañana. O tal vez ni siquiera la haría…

Todo dependería de si le daban ganas de hacerla o no, así de sencillo.

Volvió a bostezar mientras salía completamente del colegio.

Miró su reloj.

Ya no tardarían mucho en pasar por él.

Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y volteó a su derecha.

Fue entonces que descubrió a ese tal Thor y el pequeñajo de su hermano peleando.

¿O estaban jugando?

Bueno, fuese cual fuese el caso, a Tony no le dio nada de alergia verlos.

-Con que así se comportan los hermanos en su hábitat natural – murmuró en voz baja mientras lo miraba, colocando otro cigarrillo en su boca y colocándose sus gafas de sol – Parecen parte de un episodio de esos programas baratos de vida salvaje.-

La calada que dio al cigarrillo lo ayudó a sentirse un poco mas despierto. Tony se percató entonces que hacía un calor espantoso. Deseó que ya no tardaran mucho en que llegar…

-¡Ah, por fin! - dijo en voz baja, mientras veía como llegaba su vehículo, como si hubiera escuchado su deseo. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Loki Y Thor detenían su pelea/juego para admirar el automóvil que pasaba frente a ellos y que se detenía al lado de Tony, y el chico no pudo evitar sonreír.

Tony no solía hacer uso de su limosina para ir o para que lo recogieran de la escuela en días comunes. Las únicas excepciones eran el primer y último día de clases de todos los cursos. Y ocasionalmente, en su cumpleaños. El resto de tiempo, Tony era recogido por un automóvil deportivo, que si bien no era tan presuntuoso como la limosina, era bastante llamativo y lujoso.

-¡WOW! Mira Loki, Anthony tiene una limosnera!- exclamó Thor asombrado.

-Es limosina, Thor.- recalcó Loki, aprovechando el embobamiento de su hermano para por fin quitarle el dinero. Fuera de eso, Loki no hizo ningún otro caso ni a Tony ni a su vehículo.

En ese momento, un señor de estatura media y vestido del uniforme típico de los mayordomos bajo de la limosina.

-Ah, Jarvis, me tenias preocupado – saludó Tony a su mayordomo– Temía que iba a tener que regresar a casa caminando con este calor del demonio-

-Y yo temo que no le queden los pulmones necesarios para aguantar caminar tan poca distancia, señor- respondió el hombre, viendo con desaprobación al cigarrillo que fumaba Tony ,mientras le abría la puerta de la limosina.

-Gracias Jarvis, tomare en cuenta tu indirecta justo después de que pasemos a la tienda y me compre otra cajetilla – aseguró Tony con una sonrisa –Mentolados, de preferencia-

-Me alegra ver que escucha mis consejos. Por cierto, señor…

-¿Es en serio necesario que me digas "señor", Jarvis?-

-… ¿son esos dos muchachos son amigos? Porque uno de ellos no dejar de mirar hacia acá con los ojos como platos. Y si señor, me temo que es necesario. Culpe a mi contrato.-

Tony frunció el ceño y se asomó hacia donde estaban los hermanos.

Tal y como decía Jarvis, Thor seguía viendo y admirando la limosina, mientras decía varias a cosas a Loki, quien estaba cruzado de brazos y se mostraba empeñado en ignorar por completo a Tony y a su hermano.

-Pues si esos fueran mis amigos, no necesitaría ningún enemigo – respondió Tony .

-Comprendido, señor.- dijo Jarvis. Cerró entonces la puerta de la limosina y regresó al asiento del conductor. Puso la limosina en marcha y empezó a conducir, pero no había avanzado ni dos metros cuando Tony le pidió que se detuviera.

Jarvis acató la orden de inmediato, y por el espejo retrovisor vio como el amo Tony bajaba el vidrio de su puerta y sacaba la cabeza.

-¿Y que a los hermanitos Rubio y Gruñón los abandonaron en el colegio?- les preguntó en un grito a los dos muchachos.

-Pues eso parece…-

-Calla Thor, no le hagas caso – repuso el más pequeño, el que tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes –Solo se está burlando de nosotros, ignóralo-

-Tomate una píldora y tranquilízate, Loke- le dijo Tony no sin un dejo de burla.

-Ah , no. Se llama Loki – corrigió el muchacho rubio y de ojos azules, para el enojo de su hermano pequeño.

-De acuerdo. Loki. No importa, da igual. Entonces ¿qué? ¿Se van a quedar ahí parados hasta que los ase el sol o se van a subir? Rápido, que no tengo hasta el anochecer-

-Señor, no creo que sea buena idea subir desconocidos a nuestro vehículo…- sugirió Jarvis en un susurro, sin perder su tono formal.

-No son extraños, Jarvis – respondió Tony – Solo son un par de tontos.-

-Entonces con mayor razón hay que ser precavidos – insistió Jarvis.

-Calma Jarvis. Cielos, hoy si que estas paranoico. Ha de ser el calor…-

-Más bien es el estrés-

-Olvida lo paranoico, estás muy dramático. Creo que deberías dejar de ver telenovelas-

-Y si me permite decirlo, usted deberías dejar de ser tan compasivo – sentencio Jarvis, resignándose a la decisión que había tomado Tony.

Jarvis vio como el muchacho rubio se alegraba enormemente ante la invitación de Tony. El otro chico de ojos verdes bufó y desvió la mirada, aunque se sorprendió cuando vio que el mayor se alejaba rápidamente de su lado para subirse en la limosina de Tony.

Tony pareció lamentar su decisión por unos segundos, pero sabía que ya no había marcha atrás.

-¡Genial, que limosna tan asombrosa, Tony. ¡Mira, hasta tienes un quemacocos…y pantallas en cada asiento! Creo que ya sé que pediré a mi padre para mi cumpleaños, oh si!- dijo el muchacho rubio, acomodándose en un asiento y admirando la limosina. No tardó en reparar en la presencia de Jarvis y lo saludó alzando una palma y llamándolo _"viejo"_

-Tratare de tomarlo como un apodo cariñoso en vez de un insulto.. – susurró Jarvis para sí.

El joven de cabello amarillo, que correspondía al nombre de Thor, se asomó por la ventana que había utilizado Tony.

-¡Venga Loki, que hay pantallas y un quemacocos!- alentó Thor a su hermano pequeño.

Loki sin embargo, seguía necio en la misma posición.

-Pues aunque hubiera un jacuzzi allí dentro, no me subiría – respondió Loki -¡Prefiero caminar antes que subirme a esa limosina!

-Oye, eso no es mala idea…- dijo Tony mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en un cenicero y se rascaba su incipiente e inmadura barba –Jarvis, recuerda agregar "jacuzzi" a la lista de modificaciones de la limosina, junto con el estéreo y la bola disco-

-Me encargare de anotarlo, señor-

-¿Señor? ¿Es ese tu segundo nombre? Anthony Señor Stark… que nombre tan raro – comentó Thor, interrumpiendo momentáneamente sus esfuerzos de convencer a Loki.

-Me dice el sujeto que tiene nombre de dios nórdico – repuso Tony.

-Vaya, ahora sí que me callaron la boca…– dijo Thor luego de no saber que replicar.

Tony ordenó a Jarvis que pusiera la limosina en marcha, pero Thor le dijo que se detuviera.

-No puedo. Si Loki no viene, entonces tendré que ir con él…- explicó Thor, visiblemente decepcionado.

Momentos después, Loki llegó de imprevisto y toscamente abrió la puerta y se adentró en la limosina. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y sus mejillas estaban coloradas. Al final ,el calor había sido más insoportable que su orgullo y la idea de soportar a ese tal Stark.

Thor de inmediato se animó al ver que su hermano menor había decidió aceptar el viaje a casa.

-No te voy a dar las gracias, si eso es lo que piensas – sentenció Loki con voz glacial dirigida a Tony.

-Oh no, hieres tanto mis sentimientos - respondió Tony con sarcasmo. Antes de lamentar mas su decisión, Tony volvió a pedir a Jarvis que se pusiera en marcha.

Y el mayordomo así lo hizo.

* * *

Durante el trayecto, no se hizo presente ninguna verdadera plática o conversación. Lo único que evitaba el silencio absoluto eran las preguntas incesables de Thor a Tony sobre la limosina.

Tony las respondía, agregando siempre detalles un tanto exagerados para asombrar a su impresionable compañero. Por otro lado, Loki se mostro más relajado pero igualmente callado.

Tony lo prefirió así.

Jarvis tuvo un poco de dificultad con dar con la casa de los dos hermanos, pues sus únicas guías eran un mapa digital que trabaja de forma incorrecta (cortesía de los experimentos del amo Tony) y las explicaciones torpes de Thor. Luego de perderse un par de veces y de pedir indicaciones, por fin lograron dar con la casa de Thor y Loki.

Tony la admiró unos momentos. Era una residencia, que si bien no demasiado presuntuosa, bastante grande y cosmética. No llegaba al grado de "mansión", pero si era mayor a la casa promedio. Tenía un amplio jardín y su arquitectura era peculiar.

El resto del vecindario, sin embargo, era un poco contradictorio, pues las demás casas eran normales y pequeñas. De alguna forma, eso hacía que la residencia de Thor y Loki sobresaliera más.

Para bien o para mal, la casa no pasaba desapercibida para nadie.

-¡Hey, gracias por traernos, Tony Señor ¡ Y gracias a usted también, viejo!- dijo Thor, a lo que tanto Tony como Jarvis respondieron asintiendo.

Loki bajo sin decir nada.

Thor lo imitó, aunque él si se despidió tanto de Jarvis como de Tony.

-¡Bueno, nos vemos mañana!- dijo Thor, empezando a caminar hacia su casa en compañía de su hermano.

Tony observó la propiedad unos momentos más antes de pedirle a Jarvis que lo llevara a casa.

-Llámame loco, Jarvis…-dijo Tony de repente, con voz pensativa.

-Lo haría, pero podría perder mi trabajo, señor-

-…pero me pareció ver que en la puerta de esa casa, había una placa que decía "Residencia Odinson". Ahora, yo sé que los apellidos se repiten tanto como las estampas de un álbum coleccionable, y cuando escuché el apellido de esos dos en el colegio no me pareció más que una simple coincidencia. Sin embargo, el diseño de esa casa yo ya lo había visto antes, en una revista que mencionaba las residencias de los más poderosos empresarios.-

-Oh, en efecto. La residencia Stark aparecía en la pagina veinte, como olvidarlo – comentó Jarvis un tanto orgulloso.

-Sí, ahí aparece mi casa…- prosiguió Tony -… ¿pero recuerdas cual era la residencia que aparecía en la página siguiente?-

Jarvis tuvo que forzar su memoria un momento antes de responder. Aprovechó la luz roja de un semáforo para detener la limosina y concentrarse mejor.

-Mi memoria no es la de antes, pero estoy seguro que era la residencia Frost- dijo el mayordomo al fin

-No, no. Esa salia en la página diecinueve. Yo hablo la de la página veintiuno – corrigió Tony, sintiendo cada vez más clara la respuesta.

Jarvis meditó unos momentos.

Ya había dado la luz verde y los vehículos detrás de la limosina habían empezado a tocar las bocinas desesperados para cuando Jarvis por fin se dio cuenta de la respuesta.

Sintió la misma sensación de incredulidad y asombro de Tony, y lo observó por el espejo retrovisor.

-El magnate Odin, dueño de Asgard, la mayor empresa de electricidad del país….- respondió Jarvis con la boca seca -¿Se…se mudo a esta ciudad?-

-Si… Y sus hijos son mis compañeros de clase. Los tuve enfrente de mí todo el día, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta. No si se eso me dice que soy un estúpido o que me estoy quedando tan ciego como un murciélago…-

Jarvis no pudo responder, y Tony no agregó nada más.

La sorpresa los había golpeado a ambos fuertemente, y los dos se sentían con los pensamientos revueltos en sus mentes.

La luz del semáforo se puso roja de nuevo, y cuando volvió a ponerse verde, Jarvis escuchó como Tony murmuraba algo, con voz indiferente pero pintada aun por las sombras de la sorpresa, mientras bajaba un poco la ventana y volvió a prender otro cigarrillo.

-Maldición…- empezó Tony, sacando el humo suavemente por la boca y pidiéndole a Jarvis con un movimiento de mano que se detuviera en la tienda para comprar su cajetilla de cigarrillos-… espera a que Clint y el resto se enteren de esto…-

* * *

**_Gracias por leer!_**


	10. Después del Colegio

**_Disclaimer : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel_**

**_Hola! Y para cambiar la rutina, agradezco a todos los lectores y a Guest, Lily y BulletRush 00 por sus comentarios! Gracias por darme su apoyo, me hace feliz saber que disfrutan de la historia ^^_**

**_Ahora si a leer!_**

* * *

Sabiendo que su padre estaba demasiado ocupado como para prestarle atención, Tony no se molestó en saludarlo, y decidió mejor irse directamente a su cuarto en cuanto llego a su enorme casa.

En su cuarto nadie solía interrumpirlo, solo ocasionalmente Jarvis, quien era encargado de despertar a Tony cuando este no se levantaba por las mañanas de su cama, ni con el volumen de la alarma al máximo.

Tony había aprendido a obedecer a su mayordomo, pues Jarvis tenía la mala costumbre de recurrir a un balde de agua fría directo a la cara cada vez que Tony no respondía y se hacia el dormido.

Fuera de eso, Tony disfrutaba de total intimidad en su cuarto. Allí era donde llevaba a cabo a las modificaciones y experimentos sobre sus aparatos electrónicos, en especial en su computadora, su estéreo y su teléfono celular. Este último era la prioridad de Tony en ese momento, pues no le había agradado que su celular tuviera tan poca memoria que no pudiera ni guardar un simple video de diez minutos de duración.

Tony había perdido el gran video de la golpiza que Hulk dio a Luke (Loke,Loki, o como se llamase) gracias a esa memoria imperfecta, y no tenía pensado volver a soportar ese contratiempo.

Sacó tornillos, remplazo chips y reprogramó el aparato. Estaba tan concentrado que no fue hasta que Jarvis llegó, con la charola de su comida, que Tony se detuvo para descansar.

Se restregó los ojos y miró el reloj colocado en la pared, y se dio cuenta que habían pasado cerca de cuatro horas.

-Veo que ya salió de su trance, señor- dijo Jarvis, colocando la charola sobre el escritorio de Tony, lleno de libros de tecnología desordenados –Vine hace unas horas, para informarle que su mochila no estaba en la limosina, pero estaba tan concentrado trabajando que me ignoró por completo-

-Lo siento, Jarv – replicó Tony, sentándose frente al escritorio y empezando a devorar su comida, que por la hora, ya era más bien cena –No fue a propósito, al menos no totalmente. Culpa a la tecnología y a las memorias de baja calidad…–

-Mejor lo culpo a usted y dejamos el asunto sin resentimientos -

-Buena idea, Jarvis. Y en cuanto a mi mochila… digamos que un amigo la llevo a pasear a su casa-

-Me alegra que quiera tanto a su mochila que le permita ir a casa de sus amigos a divertirse, aunque en mi opinión, señor, el que necesita salir a pasear es usted. No su mochila, ya que su mochila no pasó todo el verano aquí encerrado, experimentando y descomponiendo todos los aparatos eléctricos de esta casa -

Tony puso los ojos en blanco y siguió comiendo, sin responder a la sugerencia de su mayordomo. Pero Jarvis se mostró insistente.

-La señorita Pepper llega en un par de semanas de su viaje por el extranjero. Pudiera invitarla a cenar con usted en cuanto regrese. Yo me encargaría de los preparativos, naturalmente…-

-¡Vaya Jarvis, no sabía que eras tan romántico!- respondió Tony con tono burlón.

-Pues cada día se aprende algo nuevo – dijo el mayordomo. –Entonces, ¿le parece el plan?-

-Gracias, pero no, gracias. La vida y novias de Tony Stark son solamente de Tony Stark. No de Jarvis, el mayordomo romántico. Ahora Cupido, te pido de favor que te retires, que debo hablar con Clint para contarle que los hermanitos _"Odindementes"_ son en realidad los hermanitos_"OdinRicon"_- indicó Tony, acabando de comer ,permitiendo que Jarvis retirara la charola mientras encendía un cigarrillo como si fuese su postre.

Jarvis soltó un pequeño suspiro y obedeció a Tony. Tomo la charola y se acercó a la puerta del cuarto.

-Una cena con la señorita Pepper. Recuérdelo, señor. A las chicas les gustan las cenas- dijo Jarvis como ultimo recordatorio mientras abría la puerta.

No miró, pero Jarvis pudo escuchar como el amo Tony dejaba de teclear en su celular y también sintió su mirada posada sobre él.

-Oye Jarvis, ya en serio…- respondió Tony, esta vez con voz libre de burla y sarcasmo -…deja ya de ver tantas telenovelas…-

* * *

Aunque la acción de regresar a casa es en esencia la misma, no significa que ocurra de igual forma para todos.

Unos llegan cansados del colegio, con el ansia de ir a sus cuartos y pasar el resto de la tarde solos, como era el caso de Clint. Su hermano mayor, como de costumbre, no había llegado al departamento en donde vivían. De igual forma, no había comida preparada; solamente un billete de diez dólares pegado con un imán al refrigerador (que siempre estaba tan vacio que a Clint le parecía más un adorno que un objeto útil).

Clint utilizó el dinero para pedir algo de comer en los locales cercanos. Luego de pensarlo unos momentos, terminó por ordenar una pizza chica y una soda. El cambio que sobraba era suyo para gastarlo en lo que le viniera en gana , como solía decirle su hermano Barney. Pero en vez de gastarlo, Clint había hecho a caso al consejo de Natasha y prefería ahorrarlo.

Lo guardaba en una caja de metal plateada, que solía ser el empaque de varios balines de plástico y una resortera que Natasha le había regalado hacia dos años en su cumpleaños. La ocultaba bajo el tablón suelto del piso de su cuarto, ubicado a la derecha de su cama raída y pequeña.

Su departamento no era un lugar para nada ostentoso, y ya había varios detalles que necesitaban reparación, como las miles de goteras en el techo que se volvían insoportables en los meses de lluvia, y también había que arreglar las puertas de las habitaciones, ya que la humedad les había oxidado los grilletes y solo se mantenían sostenidas a la pared de milagro.

Clint deseaba que se repararan pronto, pues los rechinidos que causaban le ponían los nervios en punta en varias ocasiones, y le dificultaba el dormir.

Hacía dos semanas, en la hora del desayuno, Clint había comentado esos detalles a su hermano, con voz tan queda e indiferente que pudo haber pasado por una corriente de viento.

Y como también era ya costumbre, Barney solamente había dicho que _"él se ocuparía de eso"._

Clint había aceptado la respuesta de su hermano , para seguir dando cuenta de sus gachas de avena en silencio.

"Yo me ocupare de eso…", a eso se habían reducido las platicas con su hermano. Lo único que seguían a esas palabras era el silencio total tanto de Clint como de Barney. Clint no sabía exactamente cuando él y su hermano habían adoptado esa extraña costumbre, pero había pasado el tiempo suficientemente para que se volviera una rutina.

Al menos las promesas de Barney eran por lo general, si bien no perfectas, bastante confiables.

Clint empezaba a preguntarse si aquello era una virtud o un defecto.

En dado caso, al menos Barney le otorgaba lo necesario para vivir, por lo que Clint creía que no tenía derecho a quejarse.

Luego de una media hora, mientras Clint sacudía el polvo que se había amontonado sobre la pantalla del viejo televisor, alguien tocó la puerta. Clint pensó por unos momentos que se trataba de su hermano, pero resultó ser el repartidor.

Clint pagó la pizza y empezó a comer solo en el pequeño sofá frente al televisor. En el departamento no había comedor. Solo había dos habitaciones, la de Barney y la de Clint, una sala de baño y el resto de la estancia estaba abarcado por el refrigerador inservible, un fregadero con fugas, unos estantes de alacena casi vacios, un sillón viejo y la televisión descompuesta.

No había más, pero era lo necesario.

La situación tanto para Clint como para Barney había sido así desde…

Desde hacía un largo tiempo; el suficiente como para que al igual que la ausencia de conversaciones, se volviera una rutina para Clint y su hermano mayor.

Sin más compañía que la suya, Clint empezó a comer. Guardó la mitad de la pizza para su hermano y, después fue a su habitación y guardó el dinero asegurándose de no maltratar mucho los billetes. Aprovechó que estaba cerca de la cama para dormir una siesta que se prolongó hasta casi entrado el anocecher.

Lo que despertó a Clint fue una llamada a su celular de parte de Tony. Clint le contestó aturdido, y tenía planeado mandar al diablo a su amigo por haberlo despertado y después cortar la llamada sin más, pero Tony logro capturar su atención.

Era una noticia sorprendente la cual le debía contarle de inmediato, decía Tony.

Algo sobre los hermanos Odinson.

Que eran adinerados, que su casa era genial, que Tony tenía planeado poner un jacuzzi en su limosina…

Clint no escuchaba con mucha atención a lo que decía su amigo, pues su mente seguía aun media dormida.

-¿Te comió la lengua el halcón o que, Clint? Estas más mudo que mi consciencia- comentó Tony , luego de que Clint no diera mas respuestas que quejidos o simples _"mhm"_

-No, es que estaba dormido y me has despertado…-

-¿Dormido dices? – inquirió Tony.

-Sí, señor de los chismes, estaba dormido. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molesta, Stark?- replicó Clint, bostezando

-Pues depende – confesó Tony – Si estabas dormido tu solo, bien por ti. Pero si estabas con Natasha… que el cielo se apiade de tu alma-

Lo único que Tony recibió fue el sonido de cómo Clint cortaba la llamada.

* * *

Era algo irónico, pero Bruce no sabía donde vivía Natasha ,a pesar de que ambos vivían en zonas técnicamente vecinas. Ambos solían caminar juntos cuando regresaban a sus casas, luego de haberse despedido de Clint y Steve, quienes vivían en zonas un poco más alejadas.

Pero la chica siempre se despedía de Bruce en la misma calle, después caminaba una cuadra hacia el norte, cruzaba una esquina y se perdía de vista.

Bruce sentía un ápice de curiosidad por conocer la residencia de Natasha, e incluso había considerado seguirla para descubrir su locación, pero nunca se había atrevido a expresar esta opinión con sus amigos.

En parte porque sentía vergüenza por su curiosidad inofensiva pero aun así grosera(o al menos así la consideraba Bruce), pero sobre todo, no mencionaba nada para evitarse problemas con Clint. Dudaba que su amigo pudiera malinterpretar esa opinión, pero Bruce prefería no arriesgarse.

De todas formas, saber en donde vivía Natasha era una preocupación bastante boba y pequeña, y Bruce recordaba cuan tanto era en realidad cada vez que veía a su hermano.

Su querido Hulk… él era su mayor preocupación y temor, porque Bruce había aprendido que si se descuidaba cuando Hulk estaba cerca, podía terminar con un buen moretón en los brazos que duraba hasta semanas.

O hasta con torceduras leves pero aun así molestas en sus tobillos, resultado de cuando Hulk lo sujetaba y lo ponía cabeza arriba, para después empezar a darle golpes contra el suelo.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

Ni siquiera el mismo Bruce lo sabía.

Hulk no daba excusas ni razones. Era su hermano mayor, por lo que en cierta forma, tenía su derecho.

Bruce no dudaba que Loki se las viera iguales ,o tal vez, hasta la pasaba peor. Tener a Thor como hermano…Bruce no podía imaginarse lo molesto que resultaba eso.

Llegó a su casa y cerró silenciosamente la puerta tras su espalda. Espero unos momentos antes de subir las escaleras. Todo estaba muy silencioso.

Eso significaba que: Hulk no estaba, ó estaba dormido en su cuarto.

Fuera cual fuese el caso, Bruce se quitó los zapatos y subió las escaleras de puntas, tratando de no hacer ruido con sus pisadas. Cuando llegó al pasillo, vio que la puerta del cuarto de Hulk estaba entre abierta.

"!ENTRAS AQUÍ Y MUERES, GUSANO!" decía la etiqueta pegada en la puerta de Hulk.

Mas que una advertencia, era una promesa, y Bruce no estaba dispuesto a ver si su hermano cumplía su palabra. Se metió a su habitación, puso la mochila a un lado de su escritorio y esperó.

Para matar el tiempo, Bruce empezó a hacer la tarea. La acabó en cuestión de diez minutos.

Poco después, escuchó como alguien bajaba las escaleras con pisadas fuertes , y como después se rompía un plato en la cocina. Al poco rato, se escucharon pisadas de nuevo en las escaleras, y el ruido culminó con un portazo.

Hulk, como Bruce había supuesto, había estado dormido cuando él había llegado a casa a casa, y ahora había bajado por algo de comer solo para después encerrarse en su cuarto.

Por fin, ahora Bruce estaba fuera de peligro.

Cuando Hulk se encerraba en su cuarto, no volvía a salir hasta el anochecer, para ir en busca de un poco de pan y leche a la cocina. Eso significaba que Bruce ya tenía la tarde libre y segura.

De todos modos, fue muy cuidadoso al salir de su cuarto y al bajar a la cocina. Limpió los trozos del plato que había destrozado su hermano y se preparo un paquete de comida congelada. Comió en paz en la cocina, leyendo mientras un libro de química.

Cuando terminó, Bruce se dio cuenta que no había nada mejor que hacer y optó por salir a caminar. Aprovechó y pasó a la farmacia a comprar un par de medicinas que le ayudaran a recuperarse de los moretones que le había dejado Thor en el rostro.

No estaba en casa cuando Tony le marcó a su celular, el cual Bruce había dejado olvidado en su cuarto.

Pero quien si estaba era Hulk, y no se alegró mucho de que el sonido de ese molesto aparato interrumpiera el silencio que reinaba en la casa, por lo que salió de su cuarto y entró al de su hermano menor, tomó el celular y lo arrojó por la ventana.

El celular de Bruce cayó en la carretera, y aunque sobrevivió el golpe, terminó por hacer añicos bajo las llantas de un automóvil que paso por allí justo cuando Bruce volvía a casa.

En el automóvil iban nadie menos que Victor Von Doom, Emma Frost y Barney Barton.

* * *

-¡Thor!- gritó Loki desde su habitación Loki, pero su hermano no respondió. Loki estaba recostado en su cama, leyendo tranquilamente ya que ya había terminado los deberes desde hacía un par de horas.

Puso el libro a un lado y volvió a llamar a su hermano, pero Thor siguió sin responder. Loki suspiró y de mala gana bajo a la sala, en donde encontró a Thor atentamente viendo el televisor.

-¡Jajaja, este programa es tan divertido!- reía Thor en carcajadas. Tenía un plato de palomitas en el regazo, y ya había llenado todo el sillón de comida.

Loki observó el programa que veía Thor. No era ningún show de deportes extremos o alguna caricatura.

Era algo peor: uno de esos infames programas llamados "realitys"

-Thor, llevas viendo la televisión desde que llegamos a casa , y de eso ya han pasado más de cuatro horas. Se te pudrirá el cerebro. Bueno, si eso es posible….- indicó Loki, acercándose al televisor y apagándolo.

-¡Oye, ya iba a llegar la mejor parte!- dijo Thor molesto, mirando a Loki con soslayo. Prendió el televisor de nuevo con el control remoto, pero Loki contraatacó apagándolo otra vez.

-Hermanito, me estas declarando la guerra…- dijo Thor con falsa seriedad.

-Y tus estas declarando tu estupidez – dijo Loki – En vez de estar viendo esos "programas", ve a hacer tu a tarea o algo productivo. Que si papá llega y tu ve aquí haciendo el vago, se enfadará. Y ya sabes que si se enfada contigo, también se enfada conmigo, y hoy no tengo ganas de soportar sus regaños.-

-Si tienes razón, Loki. Iré a hacer la tarea- contestó Thor, asombrando a Loki por sonar tan responsable – Si, hare mi tarea….en cuanto acabe de ver la maratón de este programa. ¡Ven, veámoslo juntos, Loki!-

Dicho eso, Thor no esperó a que Loki le respondiera y de un jalón le hizo sentarse a su lado en el sofá y volvío a prender el televisor.

Loki sentía que sus neuronas se morían con cada segundo que pasaba viendo ese programa. Si Thor lo veía a diario, entonces ya no tenía dudas de por qué su hermano era tan inepto, por decirlo de forma suave.

-Mi coeficiente intelectual ha bajado 20 puntos….- comentó Loki Diez minutos después, ya no pudo soportarlo –Dame el control remoto, Thor, que ya no aguanto esto ni un segundo mas-

-No Loki, un hombre nunca cede el control remoto. ¡Es la primera ley de la vida y la virilidad!-

-¡Entonces cambia el canal!-

-Jeje, no-

-¡Thor!-

-¡Loki!-

-… ¿Sabes qué? Al diablo con esto. Me regresó a mi cuarto. Adiós, hermano-

-¡Espera, Loki! No te vayas, hermanito - imploró Thor en cuanto Loki empezaba a alejarse.

Loki sonrió triunfantemente. La estrategia de chantaje contra Thor era una jugada que nunca fallaba. Regreso con su hermano, fingiendo estar un poco molesto. Pero en vez de que Thor le dijera que le prestaría el control remoto, le acercó el tazón vacio de su regazo.

-Antes de que te vayas, ¿me traerías mas palomitas?- pidió Thor

Loki soltó un gruñido.

-Te detesto, Thor… -

-Yo también te quiero, Loki – dijo Thor afablemente – Ahora, tráeme más palomitas, o me moriré de hambre-

-De lo único que te vas a morir es de idio…-Loki detuvo sus palabras en seco. Sus ojos se abrieron y su estomago su sumió hasta le piso.

A Thor se le congeló la sonrisa en los labios y rápidamente se transformó en una mueca de terror.

Un automóvil estaba estacionándose en la gran cochera de la casa.

-Oh, no…- empezó Thor – Ya llego papá…-

-Sí, eso parece…-

-Si…-

Hubo un silencio absoluto, en el que lo único que hicieron los hermanos fue mirarse el uno al otro. Cuando escucharon como se cerraba la puerta del automóvil, ambos salieron disparados hacia sus cuartos.

A Thor ni siquiera le importó dejar la sal echa un desastre, pero al menos Loki tuvo la inteligencia de pagar el televisor y ocultar un poco las palomitas del sofá con los cojines.

Para cuando su padre abrió la puerta de la casa, Thor y Loki ya hacían en sus cuartos, con las puertas cerradas y conteniendo la respiración. Loki había vuelto a leer su libro, y trataba de mostrarse tranquilo, mientras que Thor sacaba sus libretas de la mochila y las colocaba torpemente en su escritorio, parar que pareciera que hubiese estado trabajando.

-¡Thor, Loki, ya estoy en casa!- anuncio su padre, mientras subia las escaleras para ir a ver a sus hijos.

-Si no me dices, no me doy cuenta…- murmuró Loki entre dientes,pero cuando su padre entró a su habitación, lo saludó con un tono mucho mas respetuoso- Hola, padre-

-Hola, Loki- replicó Odin.

Loki pudo ver como su padre lucia agotado. Odin era un hombre de gran resistencia, pero últimamente, Loki había notado como su padre en ocasiones se cansaba con más rapidez.

Tal vez fuese su imaginación ó tal vez Odin había entrado en la crisis de los cincuenta. De todas formas, la presencia de Odin seguía imponiendo respeto.

Se acercó al menor de sus hijos y le dió una ligera palamda en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo está tu hermano?- le pregunto Odin.

-Pues como siempre – respondió Loki encogiéndose de hombros – Está en su habitación-

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Y ya ha hecho sus deberes? Más le vale, porque un Odinson nunca debe ser irresponsable— dijo Odin , saliendo del cuarto de Loki y dirigiéndose al de Thor. Loki se pusó de pie de inmediato y siguió a su padre, para intentar detenerlo.

Pero fue muy tarde, y pronto Loki se vio al lado de su padre dentro del cuarto de Thor,quien estaba tumbado en la cama, fingiendo estar dormido.

Loki suspiró y maldijo en su mente la tonta estrategia de su hermano. En ese caso, Thor mejor se hubiese quedado viendo el televisor.

-¿Pero que es esto?- preguntó Odin contrariado. Después, miró a Loki con su único ojo, lleno de la severidad solo existente en un un padre –Loki, ¿es esto lo que Thor ha hecho desde que llegaron del colegio ? Estar aquí dormido como un….un…. –

Odin estaba tan molesto que se le ocurrían muchas palabras, pero no quería expresarlas en frente de su hijo.

Sintiendo el enojo creciente de su padre, Loki rápidamente intentó componer la situación.

-¡No, padre! De hecho, Thor estuvo muy ocupado toda la tarde realizando los deberes de la escuela, y se concentro tanto que terminó por quedar muy cansado. Yo fui quien le recomendó que durmiera, ya que no es bueno que alguien de su edad se sobreesfuerze a tal grado sin tener después un poco de reposo después – mintió Loki, sin huir de la mirada de su padre. Loki no sabía el porque, pero mentirle a Odin siempre le parecía un difícil reto.

Tal vez porque Odin, a diferencia de todos los demás que conocía en su vida ( excepto Frigga, su madre ), no era un completo idiota.

Odin pareció calmarse, pero la duda seguía brillando en su ojo. Loki sintió que su corzaon se aceleraba, pero se obligo a mostrarse sereno.

-No me estarás mintiendo, ¿o si, Loki? Recuerda que un Odinson digno nunca debe mentir – recalcó Odin con firmeza.

Loki sonrió con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estaba empezando a sucumbir al pánico.

-Padre, nunca sería tan estúpido como intentar engañarte – dijo Loki -¿O es que acaso no confías en que sea un Odinson digno?-

Esa pregunta fue todo lo que hizo falta para que Odin aceptara las palabras de su hijo. Odin pareció sobresaltado unos momentos, pero después rió por lo bajo y puso una manos sobre el hombro de Loki

-Claro que eres un Odinson digno, Loki. Nunca dudes de eso – dijo Odin, con tono extrañamente asegurador.

Si bien esa no fue la reacción inicial que Loki había esperado de su padre, se alegró de ver como el enojo de este había desaparecido por completo. Odin miró a Thor una última vez más y lo llamó "chiquillo dormilón "antes de salir de la habitación.

-Cenaremos en cuanto tu madre llegue a casa. Asegúrate de ir despertando a Thor, que si no baja en cuanto lo llame, se irá a la cama sin probar un solo bocado. Y sobre todo, tengo una noticia muy importante que darles, así que te lo encargó, Loki – le ordenó Odin a su hijo.

-Claro, padre – respondió Loki.

-Y Loki….- añadió Odin con el ceño fruncido -Lávate la cara, que tienes manchas de polvo en las mejillas –

"_Si supieras que son marcas de moretones…."_ Pensó Loki, considerando que tendría que ponerse un poco mas de ungüento en sus no tan invisibles heridas.

Se relajó por completo cuando su padre bajo al primer piso, en donde estaba su oficina, y se encerró para trabajar un poco más en lo que llegaba su esposa.

-Eso estuvo cerca…Me debes una, hermano.- suspiró Loki cerrando los ojos. –Thor, ¿en serio, hermano? ¿Tumbarte en la cama y fingir estar dormido? Esa idea es patética, aun para ti… ¿Thor? ¡Oye, te estoy hablando!-

Loki se acercó a su hermano y lo movió de un brazo, pero se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Thor no fingía estar dormido.

Estaba realmente dormido.

-Tenias que ser Thor…- siseó Loki mientras Thor roncaba y hablaba en sueños, murmurando algo sobre la linda vecina y las Pop Tarts.

A Loki le tomó varios minutos despertarlo, pero logró cumplir su objetivo justo antes de que su madre llegara a casa.

Y mientras Tony terminaba de modificar su celular; mientras Clint escuchaba como su hermano llegaba al departamento, mientras Steve hacia ejercicio en el garaje de su casa, mientras Bruce esperaba a que Hulk saliera de la cocina para ir en busca de algo para cenar , y mientras Natasha escribía en su diario, Odin ordenó a Loki y a Thor que bajaran a cenar.

* * *

**_!Gracias por leer!_**


	11. Planes

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.**_

_**Hola a todos! En serio lamento la larga espera y al mismo tiempo les agradezco su paciencia, es que tuve el tiempo totalmente ocupado por la universidad. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y a Guest,Megumisakura, Lily y arantxa hiddles por sus comentarios.**_

_**Espero les guste el capitulo!**_

* * *

Frigga llegó a casa justo cuando el anochecer ya había reclamado gran parte del cielo. La escasa luz de la luna revelaba que sería una noche bastante estrellada. Esperaba ella en el comedor mientras Odin ordenaba desde el pasillo a sus dos hijos que bajaran a cenar. Al escuchar la palabra "cenar", Thor fue el primero en bajar, tan rápidamente que casi tropieza en las escaleras, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio al sujetarse del barandal.

-¡Thor, ten cuidado! ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Romperte el cuello? ¡Pon mas atención en donde pones esos pies, muchacho!- ordenó Odin, alterado por lo cerca que su hijo había estado de caer. Hubiera sido una caída bastante desagradable. Le dio a Thor un manotazo en la nuca cuando pasó junto a él, pero el chico apenas si resintió el golpe y continúo corriendo hasta llegar al comedor. Odin soltó un suspiro – Que hare con ese muchacho…-

Poco después llegó el segundo, Loki, tan tranquilo como siempre. Odin lo acompañó al comedor, en donde Frigga recibió a su hijo pequeño con su habitual cariño.

Loki nunca correspondía a ese gesto con gran ternura, pero tenía la decencia de sonreír ligeramente a su madre, lo cual nunca sucedía con Odin. O al menos, no tan a menudo.

Odin se sentó a la derecha de Frigga, y sentado a la izquierda de ella estaba Loki, mientras que a la izquierda de Odin se encontraba Thor, sujetando los cubiertos y haciéndolos chocar entre sí con urgencia ,lo cual ponía a Loki con los nervios de punta.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¡Ya quiero cenar, o me moriré de hambre!- exigió Thor mientras Loki lo miraba con reproche.

-¡Ja! Mi muchacho tiene el apetito de todo un hombre, igual que su padre!- sonrió Odin con orgullo, como si Thor estuviera haciendo una gracia. Loki nunca había comprendido por que su padre le celebraba a Thor su gran apetito como si fuera un gran logro.

Tal vez era porque ese era el único talento que tenia Thor además de respirar, pensaba Loki ,sin atreverse a decir eso en voz alta. Al menos, no en presencia de sus padres.

El sirviente llegó con la cena poco después. Thor le arrebató el plato de las manos y empezó a devorar la comida con los mismos modales hoscos de siempre.

-Con calma, Thor, que comer tan rápido puede darte un dolor de estómago - sugirió Frigga.

-Pues a mí ya me dio uno de tan solo verlo comer– informó Loki con falso disgusto –Creo que ya hasta arruino mi apetito…-

-Venga ya, Loki. No empieces a pelear con tu hermano en la mesa. – ordenó Odin firmemente.

-Ja, no te preocupes ,papá; créeme que Loki ya se ha metido en muchas peleas este día…!Auch!- dijo Thor justo antes de que Loki le diera un fuerte puntapié por debajo de la mesa. Thor había hablado espontáneamente, pero al ver el rostro de reproche de Loki, se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, y deseó no haber dicho palabra alguna.

Loki se sentía igual que su hermano. Y la tensión solo incrementó cuando tanto como su madre como su padre preguntaron a Thor que quería decir con eso.

-Eh…pues… Yo no, eh, ya no me acuerdo…- balbuceó Thor, moviendo los ojos de una lado a otro y riendo con nerviosismo.

Frigga frunció ligeramente el ceño y volteó a ver a Loki, con un poco de preocupación maternal surcando las facciones de su rostro. Loki siempre sentía mal al ver esa expresión en su madre, en cierta forma, lo hacía sentirse vulnerable.

-Loki, ¿ocurrió algo malo en el colegio? Puedes decírnoslo, cariño.- preguntó Frigga con suavidad.

-Pues…- empezó Loki, sintiéndose como un tonto al ver que su respuesta no había muy distinta a la de Thor. Odiaba mentirle a su madre, ya que sus mentiras parecían perder efecto cuando iban dirigidas a Frigga, y peor aún era que Loki a veces se sentía tentado a decirle la verdad.

Loki no sabía el por qué, pero de todos modos, le resultaba increíblemente molesto.

Sin embargo, Odin empezó a reír abiertamente en ese momento, tomando a toda su familia por sorpresa. Thor titubeó , pero pronto se unió a su padre hasta que las risas de ambos se convirtieron en carcajadas. Frigga y Loki los miraron extrañados.

-Thor, muchacho, esta vez sí que me has hecho reír- exclamó Odin, limpiándose una lagrima de su único ojo mientras su risa se apagaba poco a poco -¿Puedes creer lo que dice tu hermano, Loki? ¡Tú, en una pelea! -

-¡Sí, claro, luego querrá unirse al equipo de rugby o al de futbol! No duraría ni dos minutos, y después, directo a urgencias!- añadió Thor, dejándose llevar por la euforia del momento.

Loki trató de sonreír , pero en vez de eso, sus orejas se pusieron coloradas. Más que sentirse aliviado , se sentía sumamente molesto. No importaba si Thor estuviese bromeando o si solo decía eso para distraer a su padre, Loki de igual manera se sentía humillado.

Pero si Thor tenía planeado volver a reír, fue detenido por la fría mirada que le dedico Frigga, la cual también fue dirigida a Odin.

-Eso no tiene nada de gracia – espetó Frigga con tono defensor – Loki puede lograr fácilmente esos objetivos y mucho más si se los propusiera.-

-Como si siquiera me interesaran esas cosas tan estúpidas…- masculló Loki entre dientes y en voz baja.

-Yo no pongo en duda su capacidad– respondió Odin, retomando su seriedad –Pero también hay que ser realistas, querida. Es como si Thor nos dijera que quisiera unirse a un club de algebra avanzada.-

-¡Eso no sería un club, sería una tortura!- exclamó Thor aterrado de tan solo pensar que esos clubs en realidad existían. Thor creía que todos los miembros de esas agrupaciones estaban locos, porque nadie en su sano juicio se unía a ellos por voluntad propia, era imposible. – ¡Preferiría un club de pelea! ¡Oh, si!-

-Con suficiente esfuerzo, estoy segura que podría lograrlo. Thor es muy listo cuando quiere – insistió Frigga ahora en defensa de su hijo mayor.

-Pff, lo malo es que nunca quiere….- soltó Loki

-¡Oye!- dijo Thor ofendido.

-¡Loki!- exclamó Odin.

-¿Qué? Thor no debería enojarse, si solo digo la verdad. – respondió Loki con una sonrisa burlona, viendo con satisfacción como era ahora Thor quien se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

-La verdad nunca se utiliza como una forma de humillación, Loki, y mucho menos contra tu hermano. Si la utilizas para esos fines, solo caerás en la hipocresía.-agregó Odin con severidad.

Loki bajo la mirada, sintiéndose contrariado.

-¡Ja ja, te regañaron, hermanito! – rió Thor, sacándole la lengua a Loki.

-Silencio, Thor, que el regaño también es para ti.- cortó Odin bruscamente.

-¡Pero si yo no hice nada!- reclamó Thor.

-¿Y eso que tiene de nuevo? Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que haces algo, estaría en la quiebra, hermano.-

-¡Cállate, señorito quejica!-

-Ahora recurres a los apodos. Que predecible…-

-¡Suficiente! – dijo Odin con dureza. Loki y Thor sintieron un escalofrió al escuchar el tono de voz de su padre, y ambos se calmaron al instante.

Sin embargo, Thor insistió en seguir la pelea con Loki dándole puntapiés por debajo de la mesa, los cuales Loki regresaba sin tregua.

-Chicos, ya saben que a su padre y a mí no nos gusta que peleen….¡Auch!-

-¡Oh no! – Musitó Thor, cuando uno de sus puntapiés falló y dio a Frigga - ¡Perdón, mamá!-

-!Thor, creo que tu madre y yo habíamos dejado muy en claro que… ¡Auch!-

-Maldición, lo lamento, papá- se disculpó esta vez Loki.

Frigga soltó un risilla por lo bajo, que Loki acompañó con una disimulada sonrisa. Odin dejó de mala gana que su esposa e hijo terminaran de burlarse (después de todo, sentía que en cierta forma se lo debía a Loki por el comentario que Thor había hecho y que él había apoyado) , después, aclaró su garganta y dijo:

-Bueno familia, tengo un anuncio que darles, y mejor lo haré de una vez antes de que empiecen con cualquier otra tontería, por que veo que esta noche no se toman nada en serio.-

-¿No puede ser después de que me acabe mi postre?- pidió Thor con lo boca llena de helado. -¡Si no lo como rápido se va a derretir, y moriré de hambre!-

-Deja de decir sandeces y escucha Thor, que esto es muy importante- dijo Odin.

Thor gruñó en desacuerdo, pero obedeció a su padre.

-Deja de mantenernos en suspenso y dilo ya, cariño. ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Frigga.

Loki también estaba interesado en lo que su padre tuviera que decir. Cada vez noticia que Odin daba a conocer en la cena solía ser transcendental.

-Un hombre de negocios muy importante vendrá a cenar a nuestra casa en un par de días. Es dueño de una de las empresas más importante de la región, y esta cena podría ser un buen inicio de una prometedora alianza de negocios para nuestra empresa – Odin lucia bastante orgulloso - Ahora, creo que está de sobra decir que es fundamental que la familia Odinson de una buena impresión…-

-Sí, si, estoy que me muero de la emoción. ¿Ya puedo seguir con mi helado?- interrumpió Thor sin haber puesto atención a lo que decía Odin.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Odin extendió su brazo y tomó la copa del helado de Thor con su mano, lanzándola sobre su hombro. La copa fue a dar directamente a un cubo de basura ubicada en la esquina del comedor.

-Buen tiro- observaron Frigga y Loki.

-Quítate la cera de los oídos y escúchame con atención, Thor, que no estoy bromeando. Un hombre muy importante y su familia vendrán a cenar en un par de días, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. ¿Sabes que es lo que me atemoriza, hijo?- inquirió Odin.

-Eh…! Ya se! Que la comida les de agruras- adivinó Thor chasqueando los dedos. –O que se hagan los muy sofisticados y no les guste los que les sirvamos y decidan irse a un restaurante de lujo para comer langosta y agua de burbujas-

-Qué demonios, Thor…-susurró Loki.

-Y se llama agua mineral, hijo, no agua de burbujas- corrigió Frigga.

-Oh. Eso explica por que siempre que la pido en los restaurante los meseros me miran tan extraño..- dijo Thor.

Odin puso los ojos en blanco y dio una palmada para volver a llamar la atención de Thor.

-No. Lo que realmente me preocupa, Thor…– prosiguió - Eres tú, hijo.-

Thor hizo de mueca de asombro que casi hizo a reír a Loki, aunque el muchacho no sabía si su hermano mayor le profesaba más risa o lastima en ese momento.

-¡Odin!- chistó Frigga malhumorada, fusilando a su marido con la mirada.

-Déjame finalizar antes de que te enfades, Frigga. Mira Thor, se que eres un excelente muchacho y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pero tus modales en la mesa son, bueno…-

-Inexistentes- terminó Loki.

-Sí, me temo lo que son. O no son, por que no existen- concordó Odin ,mirando a Thor con pesar.-Por lo que tendrás que pulir tus modales lo más posible en este par de días, muchacho. No te preocupes, Loki y tu madre te ayudaran-

-¿Y cómo es que yo de repente me veo metido en todo esto?- preguntó Loki con cinismo. –Luego querrán que le enseñe a hablar con coherencia y a ser responsable, cosas más que imposibles. Y asumó que yo no ganare nada a cambio, cierto?.-

-Tu hermano mayor necesita nuestra ayuda, Loki – dijo Frigga, mirando a sus dos hijos – Y debemos dársela porque somos su familia. Piensa en todas las veces que Thor te ha ayudado.-

-Si… trato de no hacerlo- contestó Loki, recordando como Thor solo empeoraba las cosas cada vez que trataba de "ayudarlo". Como por ejemplo, ese mismo día en la escuela.

Bien hecho, Thor, bien hecho.

-Además, tu hermano mayor te quiere mucho, Loki. Y sé que tu a el también, y por eso estoy segura de que lo ayudaras.- continuo Frigga.

Esta vez Loki no contesto, dado a que no se le ocurrieron palabras con las cuales ironizar esa verdad.

-De todos modos Loki, lo que dije era una orden, no una a opción que se podía rechazar- puntualizó su padre.

-¡Odin!- volvió a reclamar Frigga, quien imitó a sus hijos y le dio a su esposo un puntapié bajo la mesa.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que dije?- preguntó Odin sin comprender por qué se molestaba su esposa. – Vaya, ahora veo de quien heredaron nuestros hijos esa maña de repartir puntapiés bajo la mesa-

-¡¿Ya ves, papá? Lo tenemos en el ADN! No puedes regañarnos, ¿verdad, Loki?- dijo Thor.

-Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes que es el ADN, Thor- puntualizó el menor.

-Claro que lo sé. Es una cosa que hace que yo tenga el pelo rubio, como mamá, y que tú tengas el cabello negro como…como alguien, y los ojos verdes como….otro alguien.-

-Como el padre de mi padre. Loki es idéntico a él - interrumpió Odin bruscamente –Pero bueno, ya basta de charlas. Suban a sus habitaciones y prepárense para dormir, que mañana deben ir al colegio, sin mencionar que también empiezan las clases de modales de Thor. -

-¡Pero papá, apenas son las diez de la noche! Ni un niño de preescolar duerme a esta hora- reclamó Thor, sin saber que en sus respectivas casas, Steve, Bruce, Natasha y Clint ya estaban perdidos en los brazos de Morfeo. Menos Tony, por que Tony se madrugaría toda esa noche. – Se supone que vería la televisión un rato más después de cenar-

-Y yo tenía planeado acabar de leer el siguiente capítulo de mi libro- colaboró Loki.

-Nuestros hijos, todos unos rebeldes - comentó Odin a Frigga con una risilla.

-Eso lo heredaron de ti- replicó Frigga de igual manera.

Odin lo meditó unos momentos. Thor intento persuadir a su padre con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-De acuerdo. La hora límite para acostarse a partir de hoy será a las once de la noche; pero si se pasan aunque sea un solo minuto de ese tiempo, los haré acostarse tan temprano que no tendrán tiempo ni de cenar en los próximos tres meses, ¿entendido?-

-¡Si ,señor ¡– respondieron Thor y Loki al unisonó.

-Eso espero. Ya pueden retirarse a leer o a ver la televisión, según sea el caso- concedió Odin.

-¡Ya era hora, se me estaba durmiendo el trasero!- gritó Thor, levantándose toscamente de la mesa. Soltó un eructó y tiro su silla antes de abandonar el comedor. Volvió pocos segundos después –¡Ah, ya se me olvidaba : Gracias por la comida. Ja, esto de los modales es muy sencillo!-

Se retiró de nuevo, dejando atrás a su perpleja familia.

-¿Cuántos días dijiste que tenemos para prepararlo?- preguntó Loki.

-Dos- respondió Odin.

-Oh, solo dos…- repitió Loki. Volteó a ver a Frigga – Bueno mamá, espero que este preparada para lograr lo imposible.-

-Habrá que intentarlo, Loki – reafirmó Frigga – No tenemos opción, ¿verdad, Odin querido?-

Odin asintió levemente, preguntándose si educar a Thor era siquiera posible, al mismo tiempo que el sonido de la televisión y las risas de Thor llenaban sus oídos.

* * *

Estaba en un pasillo desierto. Llevaba un libro en la mano como una única compañía. Su corazón latió más rápido cuando ella deposito sus ojos sobre él. A Loki le temblaron las rodillas, y sus mejillas se incendiaron al instante.

Entonces, ella abrió los labios. Loki se encontraba tan emocionado que no podía ni moverse.

-Loki…- dijo ella, con voz suave y femenina. –Loki…-

-Sí, aquí estoy…-

-Loki…- repitió otra vez ella. –Loki… hermanito, despierta-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Psst, hermano. Abre la puerta, por favor!- repitió ella, con su voz ahora siendo idéntica a la de Thor.

El sueño de Loki se reventó como una burbuja que se encuentra contra la cabeza de una aguja, y despertó en su cama, con las cobijas cubriéndole solo medio cuerpo. A pesar de haber sido un sueño tranquilo, Loki se sentía alterado, como si lo hubiesen despertado con esas mangueras de agua a presión que según le había contado Bruce ,usaba el entrenador del colegio.

Poco después, volvió a escuchar como alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación. Loki no tardó ni un segundo en adivinar que se trataba de Thor.

Miró al reloj encima de su mesa de noche. Eran las tres de la madrugada.

-¡Loki! Psst hermanito ¿estás despierto?- preguntó Thor en voz baja, a través del otro lado de la puerta.

-Pues lo estaba antes de que empezaras a tocar una sinfonía de golpes en mi puerta- respondió Loki en un susurro, sin levantarse de la cama –Lárgate a dormir, Thor. Y deja de golpear, que despertaras a mamá. O peor aún, a papá-

-Despertar a papá es mas difícil que correr con los pies atados , hermano- insistió Thor – Tengo algo que decirte. Venga, déjame pasar-

-Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro que puede esperar a mañana – contestó Loki, colocando la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerrando los ojos.-Buenas noches, hermano-

-¡Es que es muy importante!- dijo Thor, volviendo a tocar la puerta, esta vez con más fuerza.- ¡De verdad. Por favor, hermanito!-

-Shh. Bueno, está bien, pero ya cállate, antes de que despiertas a todo el maldito vecindario. Pero te lo prometo Thor, si es alguna idiotez…-

-No es ninguna idiotez, te lo aseguro-

Loki se paró somnoliento de su cama y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Thor entro rápidamente, iba vestido con una pijama roja de franela.

-A ver, ¿qué es ese asunto tan importante que no podía esperar a mañana? ¿Acaso has mojado la cama, enorme bebote?- se burló Loki, sentándose junto a su hermano en la cama.

A pesar de la oscuridad del cuarto, solo combatida por la suave luz de las estrellas, Loki pudo ver un brillo en los ojos de Thor.

-Mientras veía la televisión, he estado pensando mucho al respecto, y he llegado a una decisión. Escucha esto, Loki: mañana invitare a salir a la vecina.- declaró Thor con rapidez.

-…Thor, lárgate de aquí, que mañana hay que ir al estúpido colegio y no quiero llegar con ojeras. Fantasea todo lo que quieras con la vecina, pero a mí eso no tienes ni idea de cuánto no me importa-

-Hablo en serio, Loki- replicó Thor un poco resentido.

-Igual yo, hermano. De todas formas, ¿Qué sabes de la vecina? ¡No sabes si en realidad le agradas, ni sus gustos, ni nada! Demonios, no sabes ni su nombre!-

Thor se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y eso que importa? ¡Yo quiero salir con ella, no escribir su biografía! Además, no veo razón por la cual me rechace. ¡Es decir, soy Thor!-

-Sí , y si tu gran elocuencia no hace que caiga rendida a tus pies, estoy seguro de que tu humildad hará que ganes su corazón- respondió Loki con sarcasmo.

-¿En serio lo crees? Vaya, gracias hermanito.– le agradeció Thor dando él una palmada en el hombro. Después, se puso de pie y se desperezó mientras bostezaba – Bueno, ahora que por fin me desahogue , ya puedo volver a dormir tan profundamente como papá.-

-Espera. ¿Me despertaste a las tres de la mañana solo para hablarme de la vecina?- preguntó Loki incrédulo.

-Bueno, es que no podía dejar de pensar en ello, y tenía que hablarlo con alguien para que mi cerebro pudiera estar en paz – dijo Thor desde la puerta de la recamara –Gracias por escucharme, hermanito.-

-Solo cállate y vete a dormir – bufó Loki .

Thor hizo caso a su hermano menor, pero antes de irse por completo, añadió:

-Por cierto, lamento haberme burlado y llamarte "señorito quejica" en la cena…. ¿No estás molesto, verdad?-

Loki fingió un fuerte ronquido a forma de respuesta.

-Tomare eso como un "No, hermano, te perdono y eres genial" –se conformó Thor -Hasta mañana, Loki, descansa bien. Y ya no sueñes con Sigyn…-

Loki le lanzó la almohada a Thor mientras este cerraba la puerta justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe. Loki pudo escuchar como Thor reía tontamente antes de oír como abría y cerraba la puerta de su propia habitación.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse para ir recoger la almohada pero cambió de opinión de inmediato.

Al diablo con la almohada, esa noche dormiría sin ella.

Antes de cerrar completamente los ojos, Loki echó otro vistazo al reloj. Eran ahora las tres y veinte de la madrugada. Pasaron otros diez minutos antes de que Loki pudiera conciliar el sueño otra vez.

No volvió a soñar con Sigyn, sino que en esta ocasión, su sueño pareció mas una recopilación de las personas que había conocido ese día.

Bruce, Emma,… y Hulk. El sueño estuvo a punto de volverse pesadilla, pero este cambio repentinamente de escenario, a algo muy parecido a un hospital.

Cuando Loki despertó por la mañana, no recodaba nada de ese sueño.

* * *

-…Anda Natasha, te digo que a Clint le gustan las rubias. Anda, píntate el cabello…no es broma, no es broma…va en serio, te ayudamos…Vamos Brucie, que hay que oxigenar a una pelirroja… Tú cállate Steve, santurrón aburrido…-

Mientras Tony soñaba con un viejo recuerdo de cierta travesura, cuando él y sus amigos iban solamente en segundo grado, Jarvis entró a su habitación, con un vaso de agua fría en su mano. Tony se había quedado dormido en la silla delante de su escritorio, con sus herramientas esparcidas por doquier

-Hora de levantarse, señor, es un nuevo día.- saludó el mayordomo a su amo, derramando el vaso sobre su rostro.

Tony se sorprendió tanto que cayó de espaldas al suelo con todo y silla. Tosió y se retorció en el piso, confundido y asustado.

-¿Qué, que? ¿Cómo, cuándo donde, quien?- balbuceó, recuperando el sentido. Se sentó en el piso, mientras se limpiaba el agua de los ojos -¡Maldita sea, Jarvis! Un día de estos me mataras con tus métodos de despertares extremos.-

-Nunca querría que eso pasara ,señor, sería una tragedia.- respondió el mayordomo, ayudando a Tony de ponerse de pie – Me quedaría desempleado-

-Ja, ja. ¿Por qué eres tan gracioso Jarvis?…- dijo Tony con sorna.

-No lo sé, ha de ser algo natural. Pero lo que si sé es que debe darse prisa, señor, o llegara tarde al colegio-

-Por favor, no seas dramático, si aun tengo…- replicó Tony viendo el reloj de su muñeca -…quince minutos… Qué raro, juraría que aun tenía más de hora y media para prepararme….-

-La tenia, pero entra cada _"cinco minutos más y ya ,Jarvis"_, la hora y media se redujo a minutos. Espero al menos que se haya desvelado por una buena razón, señor-

-Pues no es presumir, pero te presumo que así fue. Mi celular es ahora tan potente como la mismísima computadora central de la compañía Stark- alardeó Tony orgulloso, tomando su celular entre sus manos –Solo observa-

Presionó un botón del celular, y lo más extraordinario que este hizo fue empezar a sacar chispas y apagarse en manos de Tony.

-Eso fue… impresionante, señor- apremió Jarvis.

-Solo hace falta corregir unos pocos detalles, nada complicado. – refunfuñó Tony, colocando el celular sobre él escritorio.

-Como usted diga, señor- dijo Jarvis condescendiente, no libre de un poco de burla. –Ahora, me retirare para dejar que se prepare para el colegio. Me temo que por falta de tiempo, tendrá que comer el desayuno en el camino. No se preocupe, ya lo he arreglado todo, también su almuerzo y el auto deportivo de su padre…-

-Jarvis, no seas anticuado, hombre- lo interrumpió Tony mientras elegía que ropa se pondría ese día –Ocasiones especiales requieren vehículos especiales. Prepara la limosina de nuevo.-

Jarvis se quedo perplejo.

-¿La limosina de nuevo, señor?- preguntó azorado.

-Sí, disco rayado, eso fue lo que dije- respondió Tony. –En serio, podrías escribir una novela entera si anotaras cada vez que me llamas "señor"…-

- Ya se ha vuelto algo involuntario, señor. Y si permite que le haga una pregunta, ¿a qué se refiere con ocasión especial?-

-Es muy simple, en realidad- respondió Tony, por fin terminando de escoger sus ropas. Las puso sobre su cama y sonrió triunfalmente a Jarvis – Hoy me encargare de que el heredero de la compañía Asgard se vuelva un gran amigo del heredero de la compañía Stark. Y esos somos nadie menos que el ingenuo e impresionable Thor , y yo, el único y genial Tony Stark.-

* * *

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	12. Mutuamente

_**Hola lectores! Perdonen por haberme tardado tanto, pero tuve que resolver unos problemillas que surgieron de la nada! Por suerte ya todo esta tranquilo ahora :D  
**_

_**Agradezco a todos los que leen y a Lily,megumisakura,datti,arantxa hiddles y yuriko-hime por sus comentarios!** _

_**A leer!**  
_

* * *

El sol brillaba como una enorme esfera naranja sobre el cielo totalmente despejado.

El clima caluroso no era un buen aliado en ese momento. Loki sentía como el sudor empezaba a surcar su frente ,y el aire cálido que chochaba contra su rostro mientras corría no lo refrescaba en lo absoluto.

-¡Deprisa ,hermano. O acabaras en segundo lugar, como siempre!-

-¡Callate, Thor, que esto no es ninguna estúpida carrera!- replicó Loki, esforzándose por mantenerse a la par con su hermano mayor. Thor apenas parecía estar cansado, y no se había parado a recuperar el aliento ni un segundo desde que salieron de casa corriendo como una exhalación.-¡Llegaremos tarde al colegio y es culpa tuya!-

La mochila sobre su hombro comenzó a parecerle un peso demasiado molesto. Fue una fortuna que Loki tuviera el sentido común de no deshacerse de ella en el camino, justo como Thor había estado a punto de hacer.

-¡Oye, no fue culpa mía que el camión no nos esperara!- dijo Thor en su defensa al momento que atravesaban la carretera –¡Échale la culpa al camionero y su impaciencia!-

-Pero no hubiera tenido que esperarnos si nos hubiéramos despertado a tiempo. ¿Y por que no lo hicimos? …Ah, ya recuerdo. ¡Porque tu tenias que estar despierto en la madrugada pensando en la vecina , y de paso, también tenias que arruinarme el sueno a mi también!- respondió Loki, sintiendo que el corazón le latía en la garganta y que sus piernas perdían velocidad con cada paso.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría resistir el ritmo de Thor, pero si sabía que debían darse prisa. El colegio aun estaba considerablemente lejos, y él y Thor tendrían suerte de llegar a tiempo a la mitad de su primera clase.

-Muy bien. Entonces culpa a la vecina y a tu sueño frágil – dijo Thor , mirando a Loki -¿Qué ocurre ,hermanito? ¿Ya te cansaste? !Pues yo apenas estoy calentando!-

Riendo sonoramente, Thor empezó a correr más rápido. No tardo en dejar atrás a Loki.

Viendo que no tenia posibilidad alguna de alcanzar a Thor, Loki se detuvo y descansó por unos momentos.

El sudor le perlaba la frente y tenía el cabello despeinado. El sol parecía brillar cada vez con más intensidad y Loki lo detestó con todas sus fuerzas.

Intentó alzar la vista para poder ver si Thor se encontraba lejos, pero estaba demasiado cansado. De todas maneras, no hacía falta, pues Thor siempre regresaba.

No lo dejaría atrás, no por completo, al menos.

Pasaron tres minutos que se le imaginaron como veinte antes de que Thor hiciera como Loki había predicho. Incluso entonces, Thor no tenía ni el menor rastro de cansancio en su rostro, a diferencia de Loki, quien apenas podía hablar entre sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

Thor se detuvo frente a su hermano y lo examinó con diversión.

-Sí, no hay duda – declaró Thor, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente -A tu ritmo, llegaras al colegio en… no sé, una o tres semanas. Y eso si no te desmayas en el camino.-

Thor rio abiertamente de su propio comentario .A Loki le hubiera gustado golpearlo para quitarle esa expresión estúpida del rostro.

Eso sí sería para morirse de la risa.

-Lo bueno es que estoy aquí y te ayudare- agregó Thor al dejar de reír. –¡Te llevare cargando sobre mi espalda, como cuando éramos pequeños y jugábamos al Viejo Oeste ¿te acuerdas?!-

-Disfrutas atormentarme con mi pasado, ¿verdad Thor?- dijo Loki sarcásticamente.

-En realidad no… - confesó Thor, sin entender la burla de su hermano.

-Olvídalo. Y si crees que me voy a subir a tu espalda, estas más loco de lo que ya estas.-

-¡Anda ya Loki, cállate y sube! ¡Que se nos hará tarde! Bueno, aun más tarde…-

-Ja, y ahora resulta que te importa llegar temprano al colegio. Eso sí que no me le creo.-

-Solo trataba de convencerte, hermanito.-

-Pues me temo que fallaste. Muy, muy rotundamente…-

-Eso lo serás tú-

-No tienes ni idea de que lo significa "rotundo", ¿verdad ,Thor?-

-Este…-

-Ya me lo suponía-

Más lo que Loki ni Thor suponían era que junto a ellos pasara una limosina. El sol, enemigo jurado de Loki por ese día, se reflejaba con gran poder sobre la pintura negra del vehículo. Thor y Loki entrecerraron los ojos por unos momentos, mientras la limosina se detenía bruscamente frente a ellos.

-¡Whoa! Mira Loki, un espejismo!- dijo Thor señalando a la limosina.

-No es ningún espejismo, tonto. Es real- lo corrigió Loki, aunque al identificar a quien pertenecía el vehículo, deseo que en realidad se tratara de un espejismo.

No pudo disimular una mueca de desagrado al ver como el rostro de Tony Stark se hacía visible desde el interior del vehículo, mientras el vidrio de la ventana descendía poco a poco.

Loki pudo ver como sobre los ojos de Stark estaban esas estúpidas gafas de sol, las cuales a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, ese dia si tenían un uso justificable, aparte del de presumir.

_"Y de hacer que se vea como un imbécil."_ Agregó Loki en su mente.

Tony saludó a los hermanos a los hermanos Odinson con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Loki estaba seguro que detrás de las gafas ,los ojos de Strak se burlaban de la apariencia fachosa que portaba en ese momento.

Pues que se burlara, que igual a Loki no le importaba. Además, Stark también portaba una imagen un tanto desarreglada .

Tenía el cabello solo peinado a medias, y su barba incipiente era más visible que el día anterior.

-¡Hola Anthony! Que sorpresa verte a ti y a tu limosnera por estos rumbos. No me digas que también se te ha hecho tarde para el colegio.- dijo Thor, acercando a la limosina y lanzando un puñetazo amistoso al hombro de Tony a través de la ventana

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un rebelde- dijo Tony.

_"Steve tiene razón. Los golpes de Thor parecen martillazos "_ pensó Tony sin cambiar de actitud.

-Aun no es muy tarde para decirme que esto era una pésima idea y ordenarme que arranque la limosina a toda velocidad, señor-

-Cállate, Jarvis- urgió Tony a su mayordomo. Después, Tony salió de la limosina y regresó a Thor el puñetazo, no sin miedo de que el chico rubio se lo fuera a regresar con más fuerza.

Afortunadamente, Thor no lo hizo.

-Eh… ¿Alguna razón en específico por la cual hayan decido hacer una maratón con este calor? – inquirió Tony ,revisando a los hermanos de pies a cabeza de forma inconsciente. Nunca antes alguien la había parecido lo opuesto a los hijos de un gran empresario y más cercano a un par de vagos, pero Tony tuvo la decencia de no dejar que ese pensamiento saliera de sus labios. – ¿Es … una costumbre de su antiguo pueblo o algo así?-

-¿Pueblo? ¡Vivíamos en una ciudad, ignorante idio…- contestó Loki ofendido, pero Thor lo interrumpió y le paso un brazo por los hombros.

-Esa es una buena idea, de hecho. Pero te equivocas. Tuvimos que salir corriendo al colegio porque a Loki se le fue el sueño porque yo no dejaba de pensar en nuestra vecina-

Loki sabía que Thor no tenía ni idea que tan mal sonaba eso.

-Oh, vaya. Ahora todo está muy claro- asintió Tony, que parecía no estar sorprendió -¿Escuchaste eso, Jarvis? Se les ha hecho tarde porque se quedaron despiertos en la madrugada pensando en su vecina.-

-Es una historia conmovedora, señor. Me llegó a lo más profundo del corazón- respondió el mayordomo desde el interior de la limosina.

-¡Wow! Hasta Anthony el viejo saben que la vecina y yo somos el uno para el otro. Eso es una señal. Una señal de que hoy debo invitarla a salir! Y... preguntarle su nombre. Eso les encanta a las chicas…-balbuceó Thor con tono soñador.

Loki retiróel brazo de su hermano de sus hombros e insistió en que debían volver a ponerse en marcha hacia el colegio.

-Ya está claro que a la primera clase no llegamos ni aunque nos salieran alas y nos fuéramos volando – determinó Loki al echarle un vistazo a su reloj.

-¿Quien necesita una horribles alas cuando se tiene una limosina?- preguntó Tony encogiéndose de hombros, no exento de parecer un tanto engreído.-Y no una limosina cualquiera, sino una limosina de Tony Stark. Con jacuzzi incluido, próximamente.-

No llegaba al grado de Doom, pero eso no evitó que a Loki le desagradara la actitud engreída de Strak. Thor, en cambio, parecía estar fascinado.

-Pero dejémonos de charlas y comerciales. ¡Vamos, suban a bordo! ¡Que la escuela y los maestros de pacotillas y nuestros compañeros de dudosa moral nos esperan! Jarvis, prende el aire acondicionado antes de que esto de convierta en un sauna- exclamó Tony, invitando a Thor y a Loki a subir a la limosina.

-Cuenta con eso, Anthony.- aceptó Thor sin dudar, justo como había hecho el día anterior. –Esto es cada vez más genial -

Sin embargo y también como el día anterior, Loki se mostró recluso a aceptar la invitación de Tony,

-O estoy teniendo un _deja- vu_ o esta situación ya es agua pasada.- dijo Tony , mirando a Loki –Y ya sabemos como acaba todo, así que vamos al grano y sube de una vez, Loki. Anda, antes de que el sol te deje un bronceado de tostador-

– Bájate de allí y sigamos, Thor.- Ordenó Loki, ignorando por completo a Tony -Si nos damos prisa y no nos atrasamos, todavía hay la posibilidad de que lleguemos a tiempo antes de que empiece la segunda clase…-

-Pero… pero si el que no se da prisa y siempre se atrasa eres tú, Loki….- dijo Thor con naturalidad, no sonando convencido de abandonar la limosina para volver a caminar bajo el horrible calor.

Loki apretó los puños al escuchar aquello, y dirigió una mirada fulminante a su hermano.

-Excelente. Haz lo quieras, entonces. Ojala disfrutes de cómo Stark trata de ganar tu amistad en base a sobor…-

Pero no pudo terminar, ni tampoco pudo ver como Thor reaccionaba a sus palabras. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de ver si Stark le prestaba atención.

Todo lo que Loki pudo ver fue como una nube de polvo se elevaba detrás de la limosina, la cual había arrancado de forma repentina y brusca, dejando incluso una marca de neumáticos sobre el pavimento.

Loki tosió un poco a causa del polvo., y cuando este se dispersó, pudo ver claramente algo : Thor iba ahora cómodamente rumbo al colegio sentado en una limosina con aire acondicionado, mientras que él aun estaba parado en la acera .

Con el sol no dándole ni un segundo de descanso de su imponente calor.

Por lo visto, lo deseara ó no, Thor no iba a regresar esta vez a por él.

Y Loki tendría que ir caminado al colegio.

Culpó de su situación al camionero y a su poca paciencia, a su frágil sueno y a la vecina.

Pero por encima de todo, culpó a Tony Stark.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegó a la calle que daba de frente al colegio, Loki estaba tan agotado que incluso él mismo se sorprendía de estar en pie. El lado bueno, o el no tan malo, era que había cumplido su objetivo de llegar a tiempo para la segunda clase.

Se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa y reacomodó sobre sus hombros su mochila ( la cual le daba la sensación de estar llena de piedras).

Antes de cruzar la calle, Loki instintivamente se detuvo y volteó hacia ambos lados, en caso de que un automóvil estuviese cerca.

-Más vale prevenir a que te arrollen, ¿verdad?-

La voz le cayó de sorpresa y le hizo dar un pequeño grito ahogado.

No había visto ni escuchado acercarse al muchacho. Justo como Tony, ese chico llevaba gafas de sol. Su cabello era corto y de un color castaño claro. Era un poco más alto que Loki, pero sin llegar la estatura pronunciada de Thor o Namor.

-Que moda más horrible – masculló Loki entre dientes, dándole la espalda al muchacho, como si nunca se hubiese percatado de su presencia. –No puedo creer que tanta gente la siga tan ciegamente…-

-No puedo evitarlo. Yo sigo todo ciegamente. Se puede decir que ya estoy acostumbrado- agregó de nuevo el muchacho acercándose un poco más al Loki, hasta colocarse a su lado – Así como tú no estás acostumbrado a bañarte, por lo que huelo.-

-¿Y también estas acostumbrado a actuar como un idiota?- le preguntó Loki, mirándolo sombríamente. Vió como el chico también llevaba un bastón.

"_Acaso esta…?"_

-Solamente cuando estoy en presencia de uno, aunque para ser sincero no estoy seguro de que tú lo seas- respondió el chico afablemente, pero Loki permaneció en silencio. –Ya sé lo que estas pensando. Y la respuesta es sí.-

El muchacho sonrió ligeramente y reacomodó sus gafas sobre sus ojos. Loki sintió una extraña sensación de horror de tan solo imaginarse que aquellos ojos ocultos tras los cristales polarizados estaban muertos.

Extendió una mano a Loki.

-Matt Murdock, aunque por lo visto, para ti solo soy el ciego- se presentó el muchacho, y rio sin ningún reparo.

Loki siguió sin responder.

Conocer a un ciego no era algo que había pensado hacer jamás. Y mucho menos a un ciego que , a juzgar por su edad y su apariencia , era su compañero de colegio.

"_Claro que esta ciego. Debí de saberlo en cuanto lo vi. Doom lo hubiera notado de inmediato…" _pensó Loki, pronunciado su nombre a Matt con un tono de voz que apenas y tenía un suave tono amistoso "_Debo ser mas observador. Debo serlo, ya que estoy aparentemente condenado a convivir con sujetos como Doom Y Stark… y este ciego, digo ,Matt."_

-No dices mucho, ¿verdad, Loki? Si no te hubiera escuchado hablar antes, podría jurar que eres mudo- dijo Matt.

-Pues tú ahora me estás haciendo desear que aparte de ciego fueras mudo- contestó Loki, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Matt aceptó la contestación con una risa de admiración.

-Vale, ya estamos a mano.-

-Y aunque no lo estuviéramos, yo ya me voy. Ya he perdido mucho tiempo con charlando contigo. Nos vemos.- se despidió Loki, dándose cuenta muy tarde de su mala elección de palabras.

Pero Matt no parecía haberse ofendido, por lo que Loki siguió con su camino. Pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de alejarse, la voz de Matt lo detuvo otra vez.

-Yo no entraría tan campante al colegio – le advirtió, colocando ambas manos sobre su bastón – Si Coulson o cualquier profesor te ve por los pasillos, te enviaran con Fury y te pondrán en detención por dos semanas por haber llegado tarde. Eso si Fury está de buen humor, lo cual no es muy común, así que lo mas probable es que te castiguen de aquí a fin del año escolar-

A Loki no le gustaba como sonaba esa opción, y aunque la idea de no entrar al colegio por todo ese día cruzó por su mente, no lo convenció por completo .

Pasó una mano por su cabello y dejo caer la mochila de sus hombros. ¿Qué debería hacer entonces?

-¿Y qué hay de ti? – preguntó Loki bruscamente a Matt, descargando un poco de su enojo en el - ¿Piensas quedarte allí como estatua bajo el sol todo el día?-

-Con este calor, esa idea pierde todo su atractivo – contestó Matt –Al igual que yo pierdo mi concentración.-

"_No puede cruzar la calle…"_ se dió cuenta Loki, observando a Matt con atención "_El calor lo tiene agobiado…"_

Fue entonces que una idea llegó a su mente.

No era perfecta, pero era la mejor para esa situación.

-Creo que tú y yo podemos ayudarnos el uno al otro – declaró Loki astutamente.

_"Aunque tal vez tu me ayudes mas a mí que yo a ti"_ añadió Loki en su mente, acercándose a Matt para contarle su plan, con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro que Matt no podía ver.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer!_**


	13. Cuentas que Saldar

**_Hola a todos! Fue una larga espera pero por fin tuve tiempo de completar este capitulo. Gracias a los que leen y a Lily,gabriela taisho,aram hiddles,megumi sakura, Rolly y Marian Hiddleston por comentar Y Lily, gracias por tu consejo, lo tomare en cuenta y tratare de mejorar :D Por cierto, Jane ya no tarda en aparecer en la historia, al igual que Pepper, aunque a un falta algo de tiempo para que salga Sygin._**

**_Bueno, eso es todo por ahora :) A leer!_**

* * *

Cada vez que el entrenador sonaba el silbato, todos los alumnos en formación guardaban silencio. El entrenador era un hombre que imponía respeto, Thor no podía negarlo, pero estaba lejos de encontrarlo tan intimidante como Anthony lo había pintado. Tal vez era su gesto malhumorado o su actitud un tanto desdeñosa lo que le daba esa fama entre sus compañeros. Con todo, a Thor ,el entrenador le aterraba de la misma forma que le habían aterrado el resto de los profesores que había tenido en su vida: de manera nula.

_"A un Odinson no lo intimida nada." _

El entrenador iba a comenzar a hablar, pero se vio interrumpido por un ataque de tos. Thor lo observó entretenido. De pronto, sintió un ligero codazo en su brazo derecho.

-Parece que el viejo Logie ha estado empinando el codo como de costumbre.- le susurró Tony en voz baja. Clint, quien a su vez estaba a la izquierda de Tony, escuchó el comentario y rió entre dientes. – Pronto te acostumbraras a su fuerte aroma a whiskey. No huele peor que una colonia barata.-

-Y a ron y a ginebra. Depende del día y de que tan mal humor este.- añadió Clint –Hay que reconocer que al menos trata de darle variedad.-

Thor quiso sonreír, pero recordó que seguía molesto con Tony y tuvo que esforzarse para mostrarse serio. Tony le había asegurado que el arranque inesperado solo había sido un pequeño error del viejo mayordomo Jarvis, pero para Thor ,esa excusa no era suficiente.

_ "Es amigable. Me agrada. Pero no estuvo bien lo que le hizo a Loki. Aunque Loki tampoco fue muy bueno con él… ¿Pero cuando es mi hermanito bueno con alguien? Pero eso no justifica lo que hizo Anthony… ¿O tal vez si? También puede que en verdad haya sido culpa del viejo Jorge, o como se llame." _

A Thor nunca le había gustado llenarse la cabeza de ese tipo de pensamientos, y mucho menos meditarlos, prefiriendo en su lugar seguir sus emociones. Aquello resultaba ,en su opinión, mucho más sencillo y efectivo. Y por el momento, Thor se sentía enfadado, así que por el propio bien de Tony, lo ignoraría.

Tal vez en unos diez minutos ,su enojo se hubiera disipado y Thor perdonaría a Tony sin más; o tal vez su enojo aumentaría , y Thor terminara dándole un fuerte un puñetazo en el brazo. Sin más.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo, y como ocurría con el entrenador, de que tan mal humor estuviese para entonces.

Cuando el entrenador dejó de toser, tenía los ojos llorosos y rojizos. Escupió a su derecha y soltó una maldición sin vergüenza alguna.

-¿Entrenador, se encuentra bien?- le preguntó Steve, desde de la formación.

-Vaya pregunta estúpida, Rogers. Fury me paga una miseria, tengo una tos del carajo y esta mañana cumplí un mes sin despertar con una mujer en mi cama. ¿Acaso parece que estoy bien? No, no estoy jodidamente bien. – respondió el entrenador con voz ronca, viendo a Steve fijamente. -Estoy bien jodido, que es muy distinto.-

Unos cuantos rieron, entre ellos Tony, Clint e incluso Thor. Steve se sonrojó, y no tardó en arrepentirse de haber abierto la boca.

-¡Ya cállense, maldita sea!.- Todos acataron la orden del entrenador de forma inmediata -¿Creen que es gracioso? Pues entiendan que yo no soy su payaso, soy su entrenador. Ya tenemos a suficientes bufones en esta escuela para su entretenimiento. Coulson, Pietro, y el otro muchacho que parece tener ascendencia de sapo… Y aquí presente tenemos a uno de los más destacados: el mismísimo Stark.-

Tony, lejos de avergonzarse, se salió de la formación e hizo reverencia a sus compañeros, como si fuese un actor de teatro recién galardonado.

-Es bueno saber que puede distinguir el talento, entrenador. -dijo Tony con cordialidad. - Incluso con sus ojos llenos de las dulces nieblas del whiskey.-

Los demás rieron de nuevo. Al entrenador Logan el comentario no le cayó en gracia . Dio a Tony una palmada en la nuca antes de ordenarle volver a la fila.

- Si vuelves a decir otra de esas bromitas en voz alta, ¿sabes que ocurrirá, Stark?- inquirió el entrenador, sonando amenazante.

-¿Perderá su empleo?– respondió Tony encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues,… pues sí. – aceptó el entrenador, asintiendo. No pudo combatir con ese argumento. _"Maldito crío, esta vez has ganado."_

No tenía planeado dejar que Tony disfrutara de su momento de triunfo. Se llevó el silbato a los labios para dar por iniciada la clase, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar su primera orden, una voz lo interrumpió.

-Entrenador Logan.-

-Lo juro, Coulson, si es para hacerme otra pregunta estúpida sobre …- inició el entrenador, pero quien lo había llamado no era el profesor Coulson.

Era Fury.

_"!Maldita sea!" _pensó el entrenador.

Con tanta discreción como le permitió su brusca mano, Logan se acomodó la gorra y se cubrió lo más posible los ojos, para ocultar su color rojizo que delataban a una noche de insomnio sin más compañía que la de la señora botella. Fury no estaba tan cerca, por lo que Logan no tuvo que preocuparse por su aliento, que aun estaba teñido por el whiskey.

-¿Si, Fury?- preguntó después de aclarase la garganta. Algunos de sus compañeros profesores tenían la costumbre llamar a Fury _"señor"_. Pero Logan no. Aquello era una escuela, no una cuartel militar. Y él no era un jodido soldado, era un jodido entrenador.

_"Que se joda eso de 'señor'.'"_

El director del colegio iba acompañado de dos alumnos, ninguno del agrado particular de Logan. Uno de ellos era Pietro, quien tenía los ojos clavados en el piso y estaba parado a una distancia prudente de su otro compañero. Cuando Logan reconoció al segundo, no pudo culpar al muchacho de cabello blanco por mostrarse tan callado y tenso.

Hulk tenía mala fama no solo entre los alumnos, sino también entre los profesores. El enorme chico nunca había golpeado a un profesor, pero a Logan no le sorprendería si un día ese hecho se volviera realidad. Y aunque ninguno de sus colegas lo decía en voz alta, era terriblemente obvio que todos, menos Logan, temían al muchacho. Unos muy poco, otros demasiado, pero la precaución siempre estaba presente.

_"Montón de cobardes. Por mas bravucón y fuerte que sea, sigue siendo solo un muchacho."_

El entrenador no lo estimaba, pero tampoco lo evadía. Eso era lo más cercano a una amistad que se podía decir que Hulk tenía en todo el colegio, o tal vez ,en toda su vida. Logan no sabía si reír o llorar, aunque después de preguntarle al whiskey, siempre terminaba por reírse.

El director Fury dio un empujón hacia delante a ambos muchachos por el hombro.

-¡Hey, con pedir que nos movamos basta, ¿sabe? – se quejó Pietro, mirándolo con reproche. Hulk por su parte, no dijo nada.

-Y de haber llegado a tu respectiva clase a tiempo nada de esto estaría pasando ¿sabes?-replicó Fury con ironía. Pietro hizo una mueca, pero esta vez tuvo la decencia de quedarse callado. El director regresó su atención al entrenador -Estos dos rufianes estaban fuera de su salón de clase. Por lo que veo, son tan ineptos que creen que venir a al colegio es sinónimo de hacer el vago. –

-A que es adorable.- comentó Logan –Estúpidamente adorable-

-Solamente es estúpido- determinó Fury con una sonrisa de complicidad – Hazte cargo de ellos. Asegúrate de darles una buena lección. Con una docena de kilómetros corriendo sin descansar bastará, a no ser que se te ocurra algo mejor,Logan.-

-Considéralo hecho, Fury. Estos dos desearán no haber nacido.- prometió el entrenador. La verdad era que no podía pensar en un mejor castigo en ese momento. Aun estaba mareado y somnoliento. Haría que la sugerencia de Fury se cumpliese, y de paso, también indicaría a su clase que hiciera lo mismo que los muchachos castigados.

_"Así tendré tiempo de dormir un poco."_

El único ojo de Fury chocó por un segundo con los de Logan mientras se marchaba. El entrenador se preguntó si habría notado lo irritado de sus ojos.

-!Vayan a formarse con sus compañeros antes de que pierda la paciencia!- les ordenó a Pietro y a Hulk.

-¿Se tomó su tiempo en decirlo, eh?- dijo Pietro, visiblemente aliviado de por fin ser capaz de alejarse de Hulk. Salió corriendo hacia sus compañeros y se hizo un lugar en las formaciones a base de empujones.

-Cuidado Pietro, que vas a mojar los pantalones.-

-Cállate, Stark. No estaba asustado, es solo que no soportaba estar un segundo más a lado de ese cavernícola hediondo- se defendió Pietro, tratando de sonar convincente.

-Si, como no.- Tony puso los ojos en blanco – Hasta Steve miente mejor que tu. Y eso ya es decir mucho-

-Técnicamente, es decir todo.- dijo Clint.

Pietro gruñó ante las burlas de sus compañeros. Pero alguien a su lado gruñó más profundamente.

Había estado tan nervioso que no notó que quien tenía al lado era a Thor. El muchacho rubio tenia el rostro tenso y el ceño fruncido. Apretaba sus puños tan fuertemente que su brazos temblaban.

_"Genial. Me alejo de un loco y me vengo a poner al lado de otro."_ se lamentó Pietro en su mente. Recordó también como había conocido a Thor el día anterior. Sonriente, amigable y hasta hablador _"Este no es ese Thor. Es como si fuera otra persona. ¡Debiste advertirnos de tu hermano, Loki!"_

No era el único que había notado la furia de Thor. Clint, Steve, Tony y hasta Natasha, que se encontraba en una fila más alejada, lo percibieron enseguida. Sin que nadie pudiera impedírselo, Thor dio un paso al frente, mientras el entrenador Logan repetía a Hulk la orden de irse a formar, preguntándole si estaba sordo o si no se había limpiado la cera de los oídos. El entrenador escuchó los pasos de Thor y lo volteó a ver.

-¡TU!... ¿Quién eres? Tus bucles rubios no me suenan para anda. Vuelve a la formación en este instante, novato. - ordenó Logan con firmeza.

Thor señaló acusadoramente a Hulk, ignorando por completo al entrenador.

-El golpeó a mi hermano – dijo Thor, sintiendo que su sangre hervía. Su mal humor iniciado por Tony no hizo mas que alcanzar su punto máximo en cuanto vio a Hulk –Y yo golpeé al suyo. Tenemos cuentas que saldar.-

Logan se quedó en silencio. La tensión entre los muchachos era casi palpable. Hulk no contestó a las acusaciones de Thor,. Solo permaneció donde estaba, fusilándolo con la mirada y con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas.

-¡Ese idiota va a comenzar otra pelea!- advirtió Clint entre dientes. – Dos peleas seguidas, y ni siquiera lleva a aquí una semana. Fury lo va expulsar, pero bueno, al menos rompió el récord.-

Tony se mordió el labio. Su amigo tenía toda la razón. Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido, o perdiera todo oportunidad de formar una alianza entre la compañía del padre de Thor y la suya. Respiró hondamente y trató de pensar. Pero asombrosamente, el entrenador Logan se le adelantó.

Tony pensó que una de dos: O las nieblas del whiskey ya se habían disipado de la mente del entrenador, o esas mismas nieblas le hacía tener ideas poco prudentes e impulsivas. Teniendo como ejemplo a su propio padre, la segunda opción le sonó más probable.

El entrenador observó atentamente a Hulk y después a Thor.

-Pues por mi vale. Tal vez sea un demente, pero esa razón es respetable. Pelearán, pero no como un par de gorilas ciegos de ira, sino como mis alumnos en su clase de gimnasia.- declaró el entrenador. –De forma limpia y honorable. Y por limpia y honorable ,quiero decir 'sin peligro de expulsión'.-

* * *

No había nadie en los pasillos. Solo se escuchaban los murmullos provenientes de las aulas.

Su salón no estaba lejos, y con Matt, Loki tenia la excusa perfecta para su explicar su retraso. El chico ciego no pudo más que sonreír cuando Loki le explicó su plan.

-Me acompañarás a mi salón y le diremos al profesor que tuve que salirme de mi camino para ayudarte, y que por eso se me hizo tarde . En cierta forma, es la verdad,y ni siquiera el más inepto de los profesores castigaría a alguien por ayudar a un... un...-

-A un ciego. ¿Por que a la mayoría le da miedo usar esa palabra conmigo? Ni que fuera un insulto.- declaró Matt , encogiéndose de hombros y riendo no sin amargura. -Vamos pues, cumpliré con mi parte del trato. Pero que sea rápido, que yo también tengo una clase a la cual asistir y un estúpido sermón de maestro que escuchar. Caray, es en esos momentos que desearía estar sordo en lugar de ciego.-

Matt volvió a reír,pero Loki sólo escuchó una risa carente casi por completo de humor.

_"Es un amargado."_

Pero no pudo juzgarlo con tanto dureza. Loki no seria el más alegre del mundo si un día se despertara con la vista totalmente muerta. No sabia como había perdido la vista Matt, o si era ciego de nacimiento.

No se lo preguntó, a pesar deque la curiosidad le escocia las entrañas.

_"Me puedo enterar por otros medios; no tengo que preguntarle nada." _

Para su buena suerte,no encontraron a ningún profesor rondando por los pasillo. Llegaron al salón en menos de tres minutos, pero el alivio de Loki se esfumó cuando vio que el salón estaba totalmente desierto.

-¿Donde demonios están todos? - preguntó Loki a nadie en especifico, dándole un puntapié a la puerta.

-Hey , no te desquites con la pobre puerta. ¿Que te ha hecho ella a ti? Déjame echar un vistazo.- dijo Matt. Se acercó a la puerta y_ 'observó'_ a través del cristal ventana -Tienes razón. No veo a nadie. Ni a nada, en realidad.-

Matt rió de corazón,pero era ahora Loki quien no estaba de humor para bromas.

-Guárdate tus chistes para después.- le ordenó Loki con brusquedad. - Me estas haciendo desear que fueras mudo.-

-Bueno, se puede decir que el sentimiento es mutuo - dijo Matt con descaro.

_"Esta poniendo a prueba mi paciencia."_ Sin un maestro al cual darle una excusa, Matt le era totalmente inútil. Y aunque Matt no era tan insoportable, tampoco le agradaba tanto como para seguir hablando con él mas tiempo del debido.

-Shh. Silencio- ordenó Matt de repente, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

-Pero si ni siquiera estaba hablando.- replicó Loki.

-Shh, te dije. Alguien se acerca. Cállate y escucha.-

Loki trató de escuchar , pero no oía ruido alguno mas que el murmullo procedente de las aulas cercanas. Fuera de eso, los pasillos estaban totalmente silenciosos.

-Si esta es una estúpida broma , Murdock...- advirtió Loki, ocultando el nerviosismo de su voz.

Pero Matt no sonrió ni se empezó a burlar del miedo de Loki. Estaba tan quieto que parecía moldeado en piedra. Loki no se atrevió a interrumpirlo, mientras trataba de encontrar el sonido que Matt alcanzaba a escuchar, pero sin resultado.

_"Maldito sea, solo se esta burlando de mi."_

Pero Matt habló tan en serio que a Loki se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-Es Fury. Ha empezado ha subir las escaleras. Viene hacia acá.-

Loki se preocupó un poco,peo mantuvo la calma.

-Gran cosa. Pues que venga; lo único que tendremos que hacer es decirle la excusa que he planeado.- razonó, encogiéndose de hombros, pero Matt negó con la cabeza.

-Se nota que eres nuevo por aquí Un profesor cualquiera siempre acepta excusas , por muy estúpidas o inteligentes que sean. Pero a Fury nadie lo engaña. Ese hombre es un detector de mentiras con piernas, y un parche.-

-No me asusta. Resulta que yo se mentir mucho mejor que todos en esta escuela juntos.-

-Aunque fueras un dios de las mentiras, con Fury te arriesgas demasiado. Ademas, ¿en serio crees que eres el primero en utilizar mi ceguera como una excusa para llegar tarde a clase? Por favor, Loki. Mis amigos y yo la hemos utilizado tantas veces que ya hasta perdimos la cuenta. Serás buen mentiroso, pero no eres tan original. Pero eso ya no importa, por que aquí es donde tomamos caminos distintos.-

-Gracias por nada, entonces.- le espetó Loki, con la cara ardiéndole de coraje - Sabia que no podía confiar en ti, Murdock. Yo te ayudé a cruzar la calle, como si fueras una anciana macilenta. ¿Y como me lo pagas ? !Rompiendo tu parte del trato para salir huyendo como un cobarde...!-

-!Shh! !Baja la voz. No sabes como detesto los gritos y los ruidos fuertes! Y tranquilízate , señor del drama. Dije que partiríamos caminos distintos, no que no te ayudaría.- aclaró Matt ,un poco enfadado. -Que carácter tienes, caray...-

La lengua de Loki se quedó paralizada.

-Yo distraeré a Fury,y tu saldrás de aquí. Rápido y en silencio.- siguió explicando Matt - Al final de este pasillo, hay otras escaleras que te pueden llevar al primer piso o al tercero. Elige el que quieras , y después ocultate ó trata de buscar a tu clase, tu decides.-

-¿Y donde se supone que me oculte? - inquirió Loki.

-En los baños no, te aconsejo. No solo apestan, también son el escondite mas obvio de todos. Si quieres, y si te atreves,puedes ir a la azotea. Es el mejor lugar para no entrar a clase sin miedo alguno de que te atrapen, aunque llegar allí no es tan sencillo...-

-¿A que te refieres?-

Pero la voz de Fury , procedente de las escaleras, los interrumpió.

-! Maldición!- exclamó el director -!Estúpidos escalones!-

-Se ha tropezado. Debería fijarse bien en donde pone los pies , justo como hago yo- comentó Matt. - Ya no tarda en llegar. Vete ahora ,antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

-¿Quien es el señor del drama ahora?- le preguntó Loki. Hizo caso al consejo de su compañero y se propuso marcharse de allí No sabia muy bien que haría al llegar a las escaleras que Matt le había indicado, pero por ahora, se concentraría en salir de allí. -Nos vemos, Murdock.-

-Esa es una pobre elección de palabras , ¿no lo crees? - dijo Matt con humor seco - Cuídate Loki, señor del drama y las mentiras. Y gracias.-

Ambos muchachos partieron en direcciones opuestas al mismo tiempo. Loki no miro hacia atrás y lo ultimo que escucho antes de subir al tercer piso fue el saludo que Matt le dirigía a Fury.

_"Ya estamos a mano, Murdock." _pensó Loki mientras subía los escalones_ " Al menos,por ahora."_

* * *

**_Gracias por leer!_**


	14. Hacia la azotea

_**!Hola a todos! Un mes me cost**__**ó**_ escribir este capitulo, principalmente por que tuve un ligero bloqueo. Espero puedan perdonarme U^^

_**Agradezco a yuriko-hime,Apocalypse,rebeca,megumisakura y aram hiddles por sus comentarios y a todos los demás por leer ; por cierto aram hiddles, tengo en cuenta tu consejo de la acción. No se que tan vi cumplí con eso este capitulo, pero trate de agregarle lo mas que pude. Mas adelante vendran capitulos con mas accion,lo prometo :D**_

* * *

No era costumbre suya actuar de forma tan irresponsable; ese honor pertenecía a Tony. Y a diferencia de su amigo, Bruce no encontraba lo divertido en faltar a las clases, incluso si era a gimnasia, asignatura que le era más bien indiferente. Es decir, ¿qué tenia de genial ó emocionante recorrer los pasillos como una rata asustada, siempre con el miedo de que un profesor lo atrapase? Y lo peor era que ,si lo atrapaban, las consecuencias se pagaban caro .El precio variaba según el profesor que impartiera el castigo, pero nunca había una salida gratis.

Bruce empezaba a dudar de que tan inteligente había sido al salir huyendo en lugar de dejarse atrapar por el director Fury, tal como habían hecho Hulk y Pietro cuando el director los encontró cerca de la entrada del colegio. Bruce se había alejado de ellos solo unos momentos para investigar un ruido que terminó por ser un poco de viento entre las ramas de los arbustos, pero para cuando regresó, Nick Fury ya había acorralado a su compañero y a su hermano.

De no haber estado tan intimidado por la presencia de su enorme hermano mayor Hulk, quizá Pietro se hubiera atrevido a salir corriendo fuera del alcance del director ,y Bruce lo tendría ahora como compinche. En parte, Bruce estaba contento de que no fuera así, pues Pietro no le agradaba. No podía decir que le caía tan mal como Doom, pero siempre era mejor estar solo que mal acompañado.

Sin tener una idea fija hacia a donde ir, Bruce recorrió la escuela sin rumbo por varios minutos. La idea de irse a refugiar a su salón fue tentadora, pero este resultó estar cerrado con llave. Los baños en cambio, estaban abiertos, pero ocultarse allí era igual de tentador que hacer enfadar a Hulk.

_"Mejor me quedo con las ganas."_

Fue hasta que se hartó por completo que, irónicamente, una idea verdaderamente buena llegó a su mente.

_"! Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?"_

Con pasos discretos pero rápidos, se dirigió al cuarto en donde otrora habían estado las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea del colegio.

La azotea solía ser un lugar de fácil acceso, hasta que Fury se dio cuenta que también era el lugar predilecto de sus alumnos para ir a esconderse cuando no querían entrar a sus clases. Bruce recordaba que la primera solución del director había sido encerrar las escaleras tras una reja con candado. Eso solucionó el problema… por un par de semanas, pues sus compañeros no tardaron en dar con la forma de forzar el candado, y no solo en una, sino en varias ocasiones. Natasha, de hecho, había sido la primera en lograrlo.

Desde entonces, Tony solía llamarla _"Miss Rusa Matacandados" _o _"La Súper Agente Romanoff"_ cada vez que hablaban del tema.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Coulson informó a Fury sobre como su medida de seguridad había sido burlada, el enfurecido director decidió tomar medidas más extremas. Esta vez, no se conformó con bloquear las escaleras.

_'La mejor forma de bloquear una entrada es destruyendo a la entrada misma.'_ Esas habían sido sus palabras, y las había aplicado muy literalmente, pues días después de que diera la orden, las escaleras hacia la azotea habían desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un cuarto totalmente vacío sin nada más que un par de ventanas.

Era como si nunca hubieran existido.

Bruce había sentido una punzada de nostalgia la primera vez que se enteró de la noticia. Pero Tony, en cambio, había sentido una punzada de encontrar otra forma de llegar a la azotea.

Según él, era para mantener viva la vieja costumbre y defender sus derechos de estudiante, pero Bruce sabia que Tony lo hacía por el simple hecho de llevarle la contraria a Fury. Y de paso, causarle una ulcera del coraje.

Fue Clint quien terminó por encontrar otra vía de acceso a la azotea. Cuando se la explicó por primera vez a sus amigos, Tony le había dicho que preferiría darle un beso a Hulk bajo un muérdago a intentar lo que Clint proponía. Bruce y Steve estuvieron igual de poco convencidos, y solo Natasha se mostró dispuesta a intentarlo.

-Oh, ya veo lo que pasa aquí– había dicho Tony, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Clint y Natasha con mezcla de burla y reproche –.Este par de tórtolas enamoradas quieren convertir la azotea en su _'nido de amor privado'_ , y planearon toda esta ridícula forma de acceso sabiendo que nos negaríamos a intentarlo. Mira, que si son astutos…-

-Si, lo somos.- había contestado Natasha con orgullo –Al igual que tu eres un cobarde, Stark. -

Bruce nunca sabría si la intención de Natasha había sido la de provocar a Tony, pero si lo fue, entonces había triunfado en su objetivo. Y así, con Tony y su orgullo herido y ansioso de hacer que Natasha se tragara sus palabras, Bruce y Steve no tuvieron más opción que la de participar junto a sus amigos en su loco y arriesgado intento de llegar a la terraza.

Fue arriesgado, y Bruce no pudo dejar de pensar en su primer intento que también era algo muy estúpido. Pero al final lo habían logrado, incluso él, quien no compartía ni la resistencia de Clint o el valor de Steve.

Y justo como la técnica de forzar el candado de la reja, no tardaron en repetir la táctica en varias ocasiones. Pero a diferencia de eso, el nuevo acceso solo era conocido por Bruce y su grupo de amigos.

_"Y así seguirá siendo, a menos hasta que a Fury se le ocurra destruir la azotea …_ó_ Tony lo presuma ante toda la escuela el día que nos graduemos"._ De eso, Bruce estaba totalmente seguro.

O lo estaba, hasta que entró al cuarto y se encontró con intruso que también había llegado tarde al colegio ese dia.

Un intruso de ojos verdes, y de cabello tan negro como su humor.

* * *

Ese cuarto estaba tan vacío que resultaba desolador. Sintió por unos segundos la misma nostalgia de la que fue presa la vez que miró por última ocasión su habitación de su antigua casa, el día en que él y su familia se habían mudado. No era el hecho de abandonar el cuarto lo que lo entristecía, sino los recuerdos que albergaban en esas cuatro paredes. Unos malos, pero a la vez, muchos buenos, y en los buenos siempre estaba Sigyn.

Ella había estado en su habitación ese último día, cuando tuvieron que despedirse rápidamente para evitar que Odin notara la presencia de la chica en la casa.

Loki sonrió con amargura ante el recuerdo, acercándose a una ventana del cuarto vacío Unas cuantas nubes por fin habían aparecido en el cielo.

Si algo Loki echaba de menos de su antigua ciudad, era a Sigyn. Thor podría extrañar todo lo que quisiera a sus molestos amigos, como al comelón Volstagg o el fanfarrón Fandral, pero Loki no podía preocuparse menos por ellos. La verdad era que Loki no recordaba nunca haber sentido una gran necesidad de hacer amigos; y cuando estaba con Sigyn, la sentía aun menos.

_"Ella siempre me metía en problemas, y yo a ella."_ Pensó, contemplando el exterior. _"Pero siempre terminábamos saliéndonos con la nuestra."_

¿Qué le diría Sigyn si lo pudiera ver en ese momento, ocultándose en cuarto vacío y siguiendo el consejo de un ciego?

Lo más probable era que primero se riera o se burlara de él. Aunque conociéndola, Loki sabía que haría ambas cosas.

Loki no podía creerlo, pero en ese momento, hasta los sonidos de sus risas burlonas le hubieran resultado reconfortantes.

Se quedó totalmente quieto, con la mirada perdida en nubes.

¿Estaría Sigyn viendo las mismas nubes que él en ese instante?

Ese pensamiento lo hizo reaccionar, y negó con la cabeza.

_"Estoy actuando como un crío estúpido. Debo dejar de perderme en esos pensamientos." _Pensó, pasando una mano por su cabello. _"Y también debería dejar de confiar en los consejos de los ciegos."_

Matt le había dicho que su mejor opción era irse a la azotea, pero también había sido lo suficientemente amable para no decirle cómo demonios podía llegar hasta allá. Lo más cercano a una indicación había sido la parte de ir al tercer piso. Loki había hecho eso mismo, pero el tercer piso del colegio no tenía nada de especial comparado el segundo o el primero.

Lo más destacable era que fue allí donde Loki había conocido a Doom el día anterior, en la oficina del director. Eso era mala señal: debía andarse con el doble de cuidado ahora que estaba tan cerca de la oficina de Fury _"pirata",_ como Thor lo había apodado.

Aparte de eso, lo único diferente en ese piso era el cuarto vacio en donde Loki estaba en ese momento. Y seguía tan cerca de llegar a la azotea que Thor de llegar a ser un genio del algebra.

Con todo, Loki no podía quejarse. El cuarto podría ocasionarle nostalgia, pero fuera de eso, no era tan malo. Tal vez ni siquiera tuviera que ir a la azotea después de todo. Solo debía quedarse allí sin hacer ruido y esperar el momento oportuno para salir. Y siempre podía leer uno de sus libros que cargaba en su mochila para matar el tiempo.

-Vaya, quien lo diría. – dijo en voz baja, sentándose en el piso con la espalda recargada contra la pared. – Este cuarto resultó ser más interesante que la mitad de las personas en mi vida.-

Apenas se estaba relajando cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto. Loki se puso de pie tan rápido que su espalda y sus rodillas crujieron, pero no le dolió. Es mas ,ni siquiera lo sintió.

Creyó por unos instantes que estaba perdido y que estaría condenado a ir de nuevo a las oficinas del director.

Los hermanos Odinson, en líos en sus primeros dos días de colegio…

Casi le resultaba cómico.

Y más cómico debió haber sido su expresión cuando quien entró al cuarto no terminó por ser un profesor.

-¡Banner!-

-¿Loki?-

Loki le sostuvo la mirada hasta que Bruce rompió el contacto para cerrar la puerta tras de él.

-¿Qué… que haces aquí? – preguntó el muchacho de los anteojos, viendo a Loki con confusión.

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo.- dijo Loki

-Oh, pues ya sabes, lo habitual. Llegando tarde al colegio porque Hulk destruyó mi celular alias "mi reloj despertador". Me gusta pensar que lo hizo pensando en que me merecía dormir un par de horas más, pero tampoco soy tan inocente para creerme ese cuento. - respondió Bruce con sarcasmo. -¿Y tú?-

-La misma jodida historia. Unos detallas distintos aquí y acá, pero es el mismo cuento.-

-Entonces no hace falta que me lo cuentes. Pero si me gustaría saber cómo terminaste aquí. No me digas que te perdiste… ¿quieres que te dibuje un mapa para que ya no te pierdas de camino al salón? –

- Creo que mejor deberías dibujarte un mapa para encontrar tu cerebro -replicó Loki – Y no, Banner, no me perdí. Eso solo le ocurre a los imbéciles y a mi hermano, que bien podrían ser sinónimos.-

-Ya. Vale, ¿entonces?-

Loki le relató a Bruce todo lo que había sucedido desde que Tony los había encontrado a él y Thor en la calle con su limosina, hasta cuando había dejado a Matt con Fury en el segundo piso.

-Con que ya conociste a Matt Murdock - dijo Bruce una vez que Loki terminó de hablar – Un sujeto agradable. Me cae bien. Tony siempre anda bromeando con él, diciéndole que le robó el estilo de las gafas de sol.-

-Y de paso, veo también le robo su _'buen'_ gusto para las bromas. Si, ese Matt es un sujeto de lo más agradable, en serio. Aunque debo admitir que me engaño de lo lindo al hacerme creer que había una forma de llegar a la azotea. Apuesto que en este momento, el simpático de Matt debe estar muriéndose de la risa… -

-No te engaño – desmintió Bruce, acercándose a la ventana y abriéndola, mientras Loki lo veía con atención - Por supuesto que existe un manera de llegar, y está aquí, justo en este cuarto. Lo que no me explico es como Matt se enteró…Aunque puede que Natasha le haya comentado. Los dos son buenos amigos.-

-¿Natasha? Ah, te refieres a la pelirroja esa que se sienta casi a mi lado en el salón.- Loki vio como a Bruce no le gustaba la forma tan informal con la que se refería a su amiga, pero hizo caso omiso y prosiguió – Bueno, quien lo diría. Murdock resulto ser todo un conquistador de pelirrojas.-

-Primero, su nombre es Natasha, no _'pelirroja'_. Es mi amiga y te voy a pedir que la trates con respeto.- indicó Bruce con firmeza – Y segundo, yo nunca dije que Matt y ella fueran pareja, solo amigos. Esas son invención tuyas, Loki.-

-Si no te conociera, diría que este celoso, Banner -prosiguió Loki.

-Hablo en serio, Loki. Basta de tus bromas sobre el asunto. Si Clint te llegara a escuchar, te golpearía tan fuerte que tendrás que usar dentadura postiza por el resto de tu vida.-

_"¿Otra golpiza? No, gracias. " _

Loki, de haber querido, hubiera podido seguir molestando a Bruce por un buen rato, pero logró morderse la lengua. De todas formas, estabas más interesado en descubrir qué era lo que se proponía Banner.

-No es que sea un chismoso – dijo Loki - pero ¿qué diablos es lo que intentas hacer, Bruce? ¿Aventarte por la ventana? Venga, que ya no tienes cinco años como para creer que volaras como superhéroe... -

-Nada de eso. Solamente me voy a la azotea.-

Loki se quedó perplejo. Temió por unos instantes que Bruce su hubiera vuelto loco. Al ver su desconcierto, Bruce esbozó una sonrisa mientras sacaba la mitad de su cuerpo a través de la ventana y se ponía de pie al filo de esta.

-No es tan difícil como parece – comentó Bruce – Es mucho más complicado, pero si no miras hacia abajo, logras contener la vejiga y con un poco de suerte, llegaremos allí sin problemas. Solo tenemos que trepar por los espacios que Clint hizo quitando unos cuantos tabiques de la pared. No te preocupes, te ayudaré a llegar. A no ser que estés muy asustado…-

-Yo no soy ningún cobarde – replicó Loki, desafiante – Pero tampoco soy suicida.-

-Como quieras.-

_"Maldición, Murdock, ¿a esto te referías con 'es un poco complicado llegar allí '? Sabía que la ceguera distorsionaba la mente, pero esto es ridículo…" _Pensó Loki, mordiéndose el labio.

_"Ja, Loki, Loki…"_ dijo otra voz en su mente. La voz de Sigyn _"Hasta un nerd y un ciego tienen más agallas que tu. ¿Qué acaso se te olvidó empacar el valor cuando te mudaste? Ja, Loki,Loki…"_

Loki apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

-De verdad que estoy actuando como un crío estúpido…-

Soltó un suspiro antes de dirigirse a la ventana y repetir lo que había hecho Bruce. Descubrió también que Bruce no había avanzado demasiado.

-Ya sabía yo que vendrías.- le dijo Bruce con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Tú no sabes nada, Banner. – contestó Loki, con las manos sudadas y el corazón latiéndole como loco, mientras se obligaba a no mirar hacia abajo. A esa distancia, el piso estaba al menos a unos quince metros.

_"Si me caigo, terminare en el hospital y con un pie en la tumba " _razonó Loki al momento que Bruce le indicaba como trepar y las nubes mantenían a la raya al sol de su rostro _" Ja, Sigyn, Sigyn. Ja, ja…"_

* * *

No fue correcto, quizá, lo que había iniciado. Thor lo sabía con certeza. Pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pues si bien no era correcto, había sido absolutamente necesario.

¿Estaría su padre orgulloso por la forma en que Thor estaba defendiendo su honor, o acaso estaría decepcionado de ver como la única manera que su hijo mayor conocía de resolver los problemas era a base de peleas?

De no haber estado tan ocupado esquivando los golpes de Hulk, Thor hubiera podido poner más atención a la supuesta reacción de Odin.

Por mucho que lo detestara, Thor no podía negar que Hulk era un oponente formidable.

Incluso llegó a considerarlo como la pelea más complicada que había tenido en su vida. En su antigua ciudad, solía luchar con sus amigos, pero la fuerza de Hulk no podía compararse ni con la de Volstagg. Era como comparar la fuerza de un perro grande con la de un elefante.

Hulk ya le había propinado varios puñetazos, sobre todo en el estómago. Su rostro, afortunadamente, permanecía intacto por el momento.

Las zonas heridas le pulsaban de dolor, y cada movimiento se hacía más y más difícil de soportar. Thor ya estaba preparado para despertar la mañana siguiente con el abdomen lleno de enormes moretones.

_"Bah, no es nada! El orgullo de un Odinson vale más que mil moretones. Incluso más que un millón!"_

Y considerando que también peleaba por el orgullo de Loki, Thor sabía que no tenía el lujo de dejarse vencer.

Su condición, aunque mala, no era tan desigual a la de Hulk. El colosal muchacho era fuerte, pero también lento. Eso le había proporcionado a Thor varias oportunidades de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Al inicio, sus golpes no parecían tener efectos alguno, y Thor sentía los puños como su estuviese golpeando a una piedra.

Pero Thor no se dio por vencido, y con el tiempo, Hulk empezó a mostrar ligeras muestras de cansancio y de daño. La más visible era el hilillo de sangre que le bajaba por la ceja derecha.

Sus compañeros habían dejado de contener el aliento, y ahora estaban hechos un relajo de gritos y porras. Thor hasta llegó a escuchar como empezaban las apuestas.

En ese momento, oyó la voz de Anthony e inmediatamente después la del entrenador Logan.

¿Qué era lo que estaban discutiendo esos dos?

Desvió ligeramente la mirada a ellos por un solo segundo, mientras esquivaba un puñetazo de Hulk que le rozó el rostro.

Thor creyó que se había salvado.

Y así fue, hasta que Hulk lo tomó por sorpresa al moverse con una rapidez que no lo creía capaz de alcanzar ,para lanzarle otro puñetazo directo al rostro.

Fue como un destello de luz blanca y dolor inerte. Thor sintió como la nariz le crujía en un húmedo chorro de sangre. Cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Intentó levantarse, ignorando la masa de dolor que era ahora su rostro, pero Hulk lo detuvo poniéndole uno de sus enormes pies sobre el pecho. Eso no hizo más que acentuar el dolor de sus heridas pasadas. Thor luchó con todas su fuerzas por quitárselo de encima, pero era inútil.

Los demás volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Lo único que escuchaba Thor eran sus gruñidos, mientras forcejeaba por ponerse en pie para seguir luchando.

-¡Acabalo de una vez, Hulk!- gritó alguien emocionado. Thor no pudo reconocer al propietario de la voz.

-¡Thor, tu puedes! ¡Levántate,por favor, que aposte todo mi maldito dinero en ti!- gritó alguien mas , quien bien pudo haber sido Anthony o Pietro. -¡Dale una lección a ese troll de mierda!-

Otros se unieron al sujeto que apoyaba a Hulk, pero varios más se unieron para darle ánimos a Thor. El entrenador sonó el silbato, pero no dio ninguna orden. Al parecer, no quería tomar bandos.

-¡Argghh, cállense! ¡Mucho ruido, mucho ruido!- empezó a gruñir Hulk, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. -¡NO LO SOPORTO!-

Thor no se le pensó veces, y aprovechó esa oportunidad de inmediato. Haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, logró quitarse de encima el pie de Hulk, quien reaccionó muy tarde para poder evitarlo. Reuniendo toda la fuerza que pudo en su brazo, Thor le asestó de lleno a Hulk en la barbilla. Thor pudo sentir como le rompía un diente, mismo que salió volando y terminó por caer justo a sus pies.

Hulk retrocedió un par de pasos, tanto de sorpresa como de desconcierto, con un nuevo hilo de sangre que se desbordaba por la comisura de su boca.

Aquello le dio esperanza a Thor, a pesar de su nariz ,que le dolía horrores, y la humedad de la sangre sobre su labio.

_"Esto no es nada"_ pensó Thor, sonriendo desafiante _"Todavía no me ha derrotado. La pelea aun no se ha acabado."_

* * *

**_Gracias por leer!_**


	15. El Vengador

_**!Hola! !Primer capitulo del 2013 :D! **_

_**Bueno, parece que ya es costumbre que me tarde un mes en subir cada capitulo, asi que creo que ese será el tiempo de espera oficial desde ahora. Lo lamento, pero creanme que escribo lo más rapido que puedo.**_

_**En fin, agradezco a **__** aram hiddles y usuratonkashi **_por comentar y a todos los demas por leer. 

* * *

No miró hacia abajo. Si lo hacía, estaría acabado.

Al inicio,dejó de pensar en todo para concentrarse exclusivamente en trepar. Respiraba entrecortadamente, le zumbaban los oídos y tenía las manos adoloridas, pero no miró hacia abajo.

_"Ya falta poco. Un último movimiento y listo…"_

Pero por cada último esfuerzo, nacía otro nuevo. Era como correr en círculos: agotador y no llevaba a ninguna parte. Una gota de sudor se coló en su ojo derecho, escociéndole como si fuese agua de mar. Loki hizo su mayor esfuerzo para ignorar la molestia, pero su cuerpo se detuvo antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

Aprovechó la momentánea pausa y se frotó el ojo con avidez. La arriesgada escalada a la azotea empezaba a parecerle, aparte de lunática, bastante incómoda. Sentía que habían pasado horas desde que él y Bruce empezaran a trepar.

-¿Cuánto falta para…?- logró musitar Loki con voz ronca, pero el resto de la pregunta murió en su pecho cuando uno de sus pies amenazó con resbalar. Fue presa de un vértigo tan horripilante que, aun momentos después de haber recobrado el equilibrio, se quedó paralizado.

-¡Loki!- exclamó Bruce. No había escuchado la anterior pregunta de su compañero, pero si había oído su grito ahogado cuando estuvo a punto de caerse. –Maldición, que susto. ¿Estás bien?-

-Si…si- respondió Loki, ruborizándose y recuperando la compostura tan rápido como fue posible. Solo deseaba que Banner no pudiese ver cómo le temblaban tanto las manos como las piernas; ya era suficientemente humillante haber actuado con tal descuido. Loki no permitiría que Bruce se diera cuenta de lo asustado que estaba. –Solo fue un pequeño resbalón. Anda, deja de mirarme como idiota y sigue, antes de que te resbales y nos lleves a la tumba a ambos.-

-No seas exagerado -replicó Bruce con un toque de sorna –Nadie se muere de una caída como esta. A lo mucho te rompes las piernas ó te quedas cojo de por vida, nada mas.-

-Exacto, _nada más._- repitió Loki, ocultando su nerviosismo con sarcasmo, aprovechando un último segundo para reunir valor y seguir adelante.

-Y quizá ,si nada más te limitaras a seguir adelante sin concentrarte tanto en no caerte, te resultaría más sencillo.- añadió Bruce , e inmediatamente continuó escalando, dejando solo a Loki para que asimilara el consejo.

Y era un consejo terrible, determinó Loki.

Si no se es consciente de los riesgos, mas fácil es caer en ellos. Eso era lógica básica, y más que eso, una de las reglas principales con las que Loki regia su vida.

Al diablo con el consejo de Banner, no le era necesario para llegar a la azotea. Loki lograría llegar a la meta por su cuenta.

¿No había conseguido todo en su vida de esa forma?

-No mas distracciones – sentenció en voz baja pero segura. –Ya falta poco, solo un movimiento más y listo….-

Pasaron varios minutos más disfrazados de horas antes de que su mano tocara una superficie.

La azotea.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo Loki.-dijo Bruce, ayudando a Loki a incorporarse.

Esta vez, Loki no rechazó la ayuda, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de agradecerla. Su mente estaba muy ocupada en hacerle saber que ya por fin había pasado el peligro ,y que de nuevo tenia la libertad de relajarse. Repentinamente, sus piernas perdieron todas sus fuerzas y Loki cayó de sentón sobre el suelo.

-Esto de escalar hacia la azotea es de lo mas relajante, ¿eh Loki?- comentó Bruce, riendo con complicidad – La primera vez que lo logré, estaba tan nervioso y aliviado que me desmayé en cuanto mis pies tocaron suelo firme. Mis amigos tardaron más de dos horas en bajarme, y Tony jura que casi consideraron la idea aventarme y que Steve y Natasha me atraparan desde abajo con una lona extendida. Cada día doy gracias de que el buen juicio de Steve me salvara de la ridícula idea de Tony.-

-Yo cada día me preguntaré qué demonios estaba pensando cuando me atreví a seguirte en esto, Banner.-dijo Loki, poniéndose de pie otra vez. –Tú y tus amigos están dementes, en serio.-

-Vele el lado positivo. – dijo Bruce –Esto será una anécdota genial que contarle a tus hijos.-

-Pues claro, eso si no es que nos matamos camino abajo.- suspiró Loki sombríamente.

-Wow, que talento tienes para matar el optimismo…-

-¿Te refieres a mi habilidad natural para ser realista?- preguntó Loki – Si. Y la verdad es que me hace sentir muy orgulloso.-

Bruce rió, y Loki pronto se descubrió riendo junto con él. Pero sus risas se vieron gradualmente ensordecidas por varios gritos que provenían del patio. Bruce se acercó a una distancia prudente del filo de la azotea ,pero también lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que ocurría. Loki también sintió curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa, Bruce?- A pesar de su curiosidad, Loki no tenia antojo alguno de acercarse tanto al filo de la azotea.

Bruce observó con más atención antes de responder

-No alcanzo a ver muy bien.– dijo, acomodándose las gafas y entrecerrando los ojos –Pero creo que algo ocurre en la clase del entrenador Logan. Apuesto a que alguien ha vuelto a robarle su botella de whiskey…-

Loki enarcó una ceja y cruzó los brazos.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver el whiskey con todo esto.-

-Oh, Loki. Pronto entenderás que el whiskey siempre tiene que ver con el viejo Logan. Cuando asistas a una clase de gimnasia, sabrás a lo que me refiero.-

-Más me vale empezar a inventar excusas y falsificar notas para no hacer ejercicio, en ese caso.-

Casi había logrado sentirse tranquilo cuando los gritos de sus compañeros se transformaron de simples balbuceos a familiares rugidos. La sangre se le heló , y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Por un instante, Loki se sintió de vuelta al día anterior, con la mano de Hulk alrededor del cuello de su camisa, mientras los demás acompañaban la escena con el mismo coro que se escuchaba en ese momento. Revivir ese recuerdo lo llenaba de temor y enojo por igual.

Bruce también pareció percibir el cambio en el ambiente, pues regresó su vista de inmediato al patio. Loki no tuvo que preguntarle nada ,ni tampoco tuvo necesidad de ver con sus propios ojos para saber lo que ocurría:

Allí abajo ,en el patio, estaba ocurriendo una pelea.

La cuestión era saber quiénes eras los involucrados

_"No, no sería capaz."_ Pensó Loki, presintiendo en el fondo la respuesta , acercándose justo al lado de Bruce. Ya no le importaba el vértigo ni el miedo de mirar hacia abajo. _"Ni siquiera él es tan insensato…."_

Pero sus ojos solo confirmaron sus peores temores.

-¡¿Qué ocurre allá abajo, Loki?!- esta vez fue el turno de Bruce de preguntar. Había más preocupación en su voz que interés.

Loki apretó los puños y cerró los ojos. Un momento después, los volvió a abrir.

-Nuestro hermanos, Bruce. Eso es lo que ocurre. – Respondió en un susurro – Están peleando.-

* * *

-¿Por qué insistes en burlarte de mí, Stark? Ten cuidado, tus estupideces realmente están agotando mi paciencia.-

-Admito que me he burlado y me seguiré burlando de usted en el futuro, entrenador, pero ahora estoy hablando en serio. ¡Tiene que detener esta pelea de una buena vez!-

-Ja, estás mal de la cabeza si crees que obedeceré las órdenes de un niño mimado como tú. ¡Regresa de una buena vez con tus compañeros! ¡AHORA!-

-¿Podría dejar de gritarme y escuchar por una vez en su vida, viejo borrachuzo?- dijo Tony, hastiado.

No tuvo tiempo de esquivar el empujón que le propició el entrenador Logan. No fue exactamente fuerte, pero si bastó para que Tony entendiera que el entrenador no tenía intención alguna de seguir escuchándolo. También era una advertencia de que saliera inmediatamente de su vista, antes de que le hiciera perder los estribos. Medio ebrio como estaba, lo mejor sería era no seguir provocando su ira.

Tony se alejó de Logan a regañadientes ,bastante indignado. No sabía que lo enojaba mas, si la obstinación de su entrenador de ignorarlo ó el empujón que le había dado. Cuando regresó al lado de sus amigos, se desahogó.

-El maldito entrenador _'Corcholata'_ no va a hacer nada para detener esto. Si no fuera tan imbécil,me hubiera escuchado. En fin, eso sería como esperar un milagro, así que creo que depende de mí detener…-

-Eso ya no importa.- lo interrumpió Natasha. – Ni modo, Stark. Sé que no te va a gustar lo que voy a decirte, pero no creo que puedas hacer nada para arreglar esto. ¿Por qué no mejor solamente haces lo que acostumbras? Encogerte de hombros y admitir que te importa un comino -

Tony miró a su amiga, contrariado. No le había gustado la excesiva sinceridad de las palabras de Natasha, pero lo que realmente lo molestó era lo definitivo de su acusación. Había dicho que Tony no era capaz de encontrar una solución.

¿Cómo se le ocurría poner su nombre y las palabras _'no capaz '_en una misma oración?

Casi le sonaba como algo ilegal.

Trató de encontrar apoyo en Clint, pero su amigo no dijo nada y solo se encogió de hombros.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se sorprendió. No sabía ni por qué se molestaba , si Clint siempre terminaba apoyando a Natasha en todas las discusiones.

A pesar de que ese detalle nunca antes le había molestado, Tony no pudo evitar sentirse un poco traicionado. Había esperado un poco mas de apoyo de sus amigos. Si el ausente Bruce estuviese allí, sin duda estaría de acuerdo con él. Tony lo echó de menos, pero tuvo que conformarse con poner sus esperanzas en Steve.

Steve nunca tomaba bandos y solía guiarse por su propio sentido de la sensatez y de molaridad,siempre tratando de hacer lo correcto. No por nada Tony lo llamaba santurrón aburrido.

Y San Steve Rogers no falló en decepcionarlo.

-Natasha tiene razón, Tony.- empezó Steve, causando que Tony se llevara las manos a la cabeza y negara con teatral desesperación. –Deja de hacerte la víctima y escucha. Thor no dejará de pelear ,sin importar todas las razones que intentes darle. No lo conozco mucho, pero si lo suficiente para saber que es un obstinado de lo peor ,y más aun cuando cree que su orgullo o el de su hermano están en juego. No, sabes que lo que digo es verdad, Tony. Lo lamento, pero así son las cosas.-

-Además.- intervino ahora Clint. – Aquí ya se han hecho las apuestas. Si detienes la pelea, todos se irán en tu contra. Estoy seguro que te perdonarían eventualmente,pero solo después de patearte el trasero por arruinarles la diversión y los negocios. Tú sabes mucho más de negocios que yo, así que no puedes decir que estoy mintiendo.-

El argumento de Clint le había parecido más convincente y razonable de lo que había imaginado. Una parte de su determinación se evaporó, y Tony notó como su convicción se tambaleaba. No había pensado hasta ese momento en sus compañeros.

Una cosa seria la ya difícil tarea de detener una pelea, pero otra muy distinta seria oponerse a la diversión de la multitud. Ese detalle acababa de complicarle las cosas a puntos inimaginables.

-Suerte de porquería que tengo.- chistó Tony con frustración, dando un puntapié al suelo. –Me debo hacer una limpia.-

-Tal vez, pero por ahora, mejor haz una apuesta. – le recomendó Natasha –Te hará sentir mejor.-

-Lo dudo.- dijo Tony –Pero… ¿qué se le va a hacer? Si la suerte está en mi contra, al menos puedo desafiarla.-

-Bien dicho, amigo. - concordó Clint, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Tony. – Mira que hasta Steve ya apostó.-

-¿En serio? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿A favor de quien?-

-Pues es muy obvio que todos nosotros apostamos a…-

Entonces vino el silencio. Tony miró hacia la pelea, poniendo verdadera atención en ella por primera vez. Vio a Thor de espaldas en el suelo, incapaz de levantarse debido al pie que Hulk había colocado sobre su pecho. Clint masculló una maldición, y Tony pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Steve daba un impulsivo paso hacia adelante.

-Se ha acabado…- dijo Natasha con voz honda.

Ni su orgullo pudo negar que su amiga estuviera en lo correcto. Thor forcejaba por ponerse de pie, pero sus esfuerzos estaban resultando inútiles. Tony sintió un ápice de lastima por él. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos.

Sus amigos tenían razón: no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

¿O quizá si podía?

-¡Acabalo de una vez, Hulk!- gritó alguien emocionado. Tony reconoció la voz de Pietro de inmediato.

Hulk lo miró de soslayo. No lucia muy contento por el repentino grito de apoyo de su compañero. Tony se dio cuenta, y una idea se creó en su mente. Era una oportunidad diminuta, pero podía funcionar.

-Claro. A nuestro querido Hulkie no le gusta los ruidos fuertes. Como reaccionaria si….- Tony tomó aire, y con tanta potencia como pudo, exclamó: -¡Thor, tu puedes! ¡Levántate ,por favor, que aposte todo mi maldito dinero en ti! Dale una lección a ese troll de mierda!-

Todos, hasta sus propios amigos, lo miraron con sorpresa, pero para entonces, Tony ya había iniciado la chispa en la pólvora. Ahora solo tenía que ver como todos sus compañeros se encargaban del resto.

-Gritar como demente es un comportamiento muy extraño ,Tony, incluso en ti.- dijo Natasha. Tony se limitó a ponerse un dedo en sus labios,indicándole silencio. Momentos después, alguien gritó apoyando a Thor.

Pietro volvió a gritar a favor de Hulk. Luego, seis más lo acompañaron, pero solo para que después la mitad de la clase se pasara al bando de Thor.

Clint también gritaba, Natasha se mantuvo en silencio y Steve se preguntaba qué demonios estaba ocurriendo. Logan empezó a sonar el silbato.

-¡Argghh, cállense! ¡Mucho ruido, mucho ruido! ¡NO LO SOPORTO!- Hulk se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si estuviese sufriendo de una jaqueca.

Esa era el momento que Tony había estado esperando.

-¡Ya está, ya esta!- gritó ansioso a Thor, aunque su voz apena si era distinguible entre la de los demás - ¡Ahora idiota, que no tendrás otra oportunidad. Levántate! ¡LEVANTATE!-

Y Thor lo hizo. El maldito estúpido lo había logrado. Y todavía mejor fue cuando le dio un puñetazo de lleno en el labio a Hulk.

Pero lo más impresionante de todo fue la parte en que un diente roto de Hulk cayó al suelo, a la vista de todos. Los papeles en la pelea se habían invertido.

-¡Viejo, eso fue genial!- comentó Pietro.

-¡Me gustaría verte decir lo mismo una ver que esto acabe y tu hayas perdido todo el dinero que apostaste, cabellos de anciano!- dijo Tony –Espero que te guste vivir en la bancarrota.-

-¿Qué? Oh no, hermano…-

-Oye, tampoco me insultes.-

-Eres un hijo de mujer de vida galante, Stark. De hecho, todo esto es tu culpa. !Si, fuiste tú! Hulk iba ganando hasta que lo distrajiste. ¡No es justo!-

- Odia a los peleadores, no a los apostadores, Pietro.- sentenció Tony, encontrando más que hilarante la rabia y desesperación del otro muchacho.

Ahora que la pelea se había puesto por fin a favor de Thor, Tony había dejado atrás sus intentos de terminar la lucha. Ya no tenía nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar, sin mencionar que sería interesante ver como alguien ponía finalmente al bravucón de Hulk en su sitio. Sin duda seria un día que pasaría a la historia en el colegio.

-Esta pelea si vale la pena grabarla.- dijo Tony entre dientes. Llevó su mano a su bolsillo, pero al encontrarlo vacio, recordó que había dejado su celular en casa. De todas maneras, su celular no funcionaba en óptimas condiciones.

-Tranquilo Tony, Nat ya lo tiene todo resuelto.– dijo Clint, adivinando las intenciones de su amigo y señalado a Natasha, quien estaba grabando la pelea en su propio celular. –Mucho mejor que la golpiza de ayer, ¿eh?-

-No tienen ni comparación.- aceptó Tony

-Si les digo que dejen de grabar, me van a ignorar, ¿cierto?- preguntó Steve.

-Si- respondieron Natasha, Clint y Tony al unísono.

-Bueno, al menos son honestos…-

-Relájate, _Saint _Steve- dijo Tony, rodeando los hombros de su amigo con un brazo –Deberías estar contento. No solo ganarás una fortuna si Thor es el vencedor, sino que también se hará justicia contra el mayor imbécil de la escuela.-

-Pero yo no aposte. Al menos, no a favor de Thor…- confesó Steve, causando que sus tres amigos lo miraran al mismo tiempo.

-Oh. Ya veo…- dijo Tony, chasqueando la lengua. –Bueno amigo, en ese caso me temo que tu y Pietro están bastante jodidos.-

Steve aceptó su mala suerte con un fuerte suspiro. En fin, tal vez valía la pena después de todo. Pues tal y como Tony había dicho: se serviría justicia.

Y él tenía la oportunidad de verlo con sus propios ojos

Bajo esa luz, Steve era en realidad muy afortunado.

* * *

Si iba ganando, si había logrado hacer retroceder a su enemigo hasta casi al punto de la derrota, ¿por qué se sentía como una victoria vacía?

Algo andaba mal. Thor se preguntó que era exactamente, al tiempo que golpeaba a su adversario.

Había peleado con esfuerzo ,y estaba a punto de limpiar el nombre de Loki. Sus compañeros lo aclamaban y sus amigos lo apoyaban.

¿Qué era entonces? ¿Cuál era el desperfecto en su próxima victoria?

Sintió su sangre seca sobre su labio y la fresca de Hulk sobre sus nudillos, y fue entonces que descubrió la respuesta.

Aquello ya no era una pelea, sino una paliza. En un momento que Thor no podía determinar, Hulk había dejado de contraatacar. Ni siquiera trataba de defenderse. El surrealismo de ese pensamiento logró confundirlo y detener sus puños.

Hulk estaba ya al borde de ser noqueado. Si de por si era feo, Thor había logrado dejarle un aspecto mucho peor. Se preguntó qué tan malas serian sus propias heridas. A juzgar por el dolor que le habían causado, su rostro estaría en tan mal estado como el de Hulk.

-¿Por qué te detienes? ¡Acabalo de una buena vez!- incitó Tony desde la distancia.

-¡Thor,Thor,Thor!- aclamaron los demás.

Thor no se molestó en mirarlos. No podía separar los ojos de Hulk. El enorme muchacho lo veía a su vez con ojos llenos de indiferencia. Cualquier rastro de furia o enojo se había ido. Thor no comprendía que estaba pasando.

-Vamos, muchacho.- dijo alguien a su espalda. Era el entrenador Logan –Ha sido una buena pelea. Honra a tu rival y dale el golpe de gracia. Deprisa, joder, que cada segundo que pasa aumenta la humillación de este pobre diablo.-

-No.- respondió Thor. Su respuesta desconcertó al entrenador –Es él quien me está humillando a mí. Me dejó ganar, como si necesitara de su compasión ó algo parecido. ¡Esto no ha sido para nada honorable! Es patético, es… deshonroso.-

Si ira lo cegó y sin poder contenerse y sin que el entrenador lo detuviera, Thor se lanzó hacia Hulk y lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi? ¿Es eso? – le pregunto en un siseo. El silencio había vuelto a cernirse sobre el mundo. – Maldito seas, Hulk. ¿Acaso te rendiste en cuanto te diste cuenta que el ganador iba a ser yo, y no tú? Que trampa tan más baja, arruinarme la victoria de esa manera. Cobarde, eso es lo que eres. Un mísero cobarde.-

No era necesario gritar para que Thor expresara su furia en cada palabra. De igual forma ,no fue necesario que Hulk lo golpeara, pues las palabras que dijo a continuación fueron más efectivas que cualquiera de sus anteriores puñetazos.

-Hulk no es cobarde. Solo no quiero pelear mas.- respondió, con sus ojos llenos simplemente de honestidad - Nunca quise.-

En la cumbre de su ira, Thor sintió el surgir de la confusión. Hubiera preferido que Hulk lo golpeara. Sabía como lidiar con eso, ¿pero cómo se combatía contra las palabras?

-¿Qué dices…? – balbuceó –No, no. Mientes. Justo cuando creí que no podías caer más bajo.-

No era a Hulk a quien trataba de convencer, supo Thor, sino a sí mismo. Si había algo peor que ganar una pelea vacía, era ganar contra un oponente aun más vacio. Pero no tenía nada que reprocharse, ya que Hulk se lo había buscado solo.

Si no hubiera golpeado a Loki, Thor no hubiera tenido necesidad de hacerlo pagar. Era culpa de Hulk, no suya. El solo había cumplido con su obligación como hermano mayor, y en eso no había nada de malo.

¿Verdad?

Hulk se zafó de su agarre, pero Thor no hizo un verdadero esfuerzo para detenerlo. Y sin decir más ,ni dedicarle si quiera una mirada de reojo al entrenador o a sus compañeros, Hulk les dió la espalda y se alejó. Su colosal sombra se proyectaba en el suelo, pero se hacía más diminuta con cada paso que daba. Nadie dijo palabra alguna, y solo vieron en silencio como el derrotado chico se perdía en la distancia.

-Espera, ¿a dónde crees que vas?- dijo Thor, pero Logan lo detuvo. El entrenador había escuchado toda la conversación anterior.

-Suficiente. Ganaste, ahora deja que se vaya.-

-Pero Hulk…-

-Hulk ya te ha explicado todo lo que tenía que explicar.-

Para Thor eso era una pobre explicación, pero ya no tenía antojo alguno de discutir. De lo único que fue consciente fue del dolor palpitante de sus heridas hasta que Tony se acercó corriendo a él, tomándolo de un brazo y alzándolo en el aire.

-¡EL GANADOR, IDIOTAS Y LINDURAS! ¡THOR EL VENGADOR!- anunció Tony con energía.

-¡THOR!- lo aclamaron los demás. -¡THOR EL VENGADOR!-

No tardaron en rodearlo para llenarlo de aplausos, elogios y felicitaciones. Tony, Steve, Clint y Natasha se percataron de que los demás no lo agobiaran , pero fue el entrenador quien puso fin a la celebración de forma definitiva.

-!Aquí ya se acabó el circo,dejen de actuar como animales alocados! Doy la clase por terminada, asi que largo todos de mi vista. Y Thor, vete directo a la enfermería, que tienes peor aspecto que el trasero de Fury.- ordenó Logan, ansioso de quedarse solo para poder asimilar lo que había permitido que ocurriera.

-¿Y cómo es que usted sabe como luce el trasero del director, entrenador? – inquirió Tony ,ganándose una mirada asesina de Logan. -¡Vale, era una broma! No se preocupe, yo mismo me encargare de que este grandulón vaya a la enfermería y quede como nuevo.-

-No me importa, solo lárguense.-

Tony y el resto alentaron a Thor a que los acompañara, y para su buena suerte, el muchacho no puso mucha resistencia.

Thor echó un último vistazo hacia el camino por el cual Hulk se había marchado antes de seguir andando, dejando atrás a un grupo de personas que ahora lo creían una especie de héroe.

Thor no sabía si lo juzgaban correctamente ,o si era ,en realidad, solo un vengador vacio.

* * *

Loki estaba callado, pensando.

¿Cómo debería exactamente sentirse en ese momento?

Creía que feliz, o quizá sorprendido. Aunque en el fondo, creía sentirse sordamente eufórico. Empero, no era exactamente alegría, sino una gran sensación de satisfacción lo que se extendía desde su interior.

Pero a la vez, ese triunfo le parecía falso. Era como un regalo de buen ver, pero de poco uso y sumamente aburrido.

-Hulk-

Loki casi había olvidado que Bruce seguía allí con él.

-¿Y a que viene esa expresión de lástima, Bruce? – espetó Loki, mientras Bruce veía desde la azotea a Hulk, quien se había ido a refugiar en un punto alejado del patio de futbol. – No me digas que te sientes mal por ese bruto.-

-Ese bruto es mi hermano- tajó Bruce, desafiante.

-¿Y qué? El idiota se merecía lo que le pasó. – dijo Loki con severidad – Es más, me equivoco. Se merecía algo mucho peor. Thor no debería haberle mostrado compasión.-

Ese detalle también lo había confundido. Su hermano siempre acababa limpiamente a sus oponentes. ¿Que lo había detenido esta vez?

-No vuelvas a decir nada parecido.- le advirtió Bruce –Tú no eres nadie para juzgarlo…-

-Puede ser, pero tú sí que tienes derecho a hacerlo. ¿Y qué haces? Te compadeces de él. Creí que tendrías un juicio más inteligente, Bruce. Que sea tu hermano no significa que justifiques y le perdones todo lo que hace.-

-Regáñame de eso cuando tú dejes de hacer lo mismo.- contestó Bruce, airado. No dejó que Loki respondiera, pues de inmediato añadió. –Mira, no peleemos ahora. De eso ya se han encargado nuestros hermanos. Por el momento, deberías ir a ver como esta Thor. El profesor Logan lo habrá enviado a la enfermería.-

-¿Y tú que harás?- injurió Loki con brusquedad, nada contento de que Bruce le diera ordenes.

Bruce soltó una risa amarga y negó con la cabeza.

-Para ser honesto, no tengo idea. Sé que debería ir con Hulk, pero tambien sé que resultaría en vano. El nunca me escucha, ¿sabes? No sé, pero creo que me quedaré aquí un tiempo. Quiero estar solo.-

Loki iba a burlarse, pero se detuvo.

-Te entiendo. – dijo Loki, sorprendiéndose de la empatía de sus palabras.

-Gracias, Loki.- dijo Bruce -¿Estás seguro que puedes bajar por tu cuenta? No quiero más remordimientos en mi conciencia.-

-Claro, y como me fuiste de tanta ayuda cuando subimos.- remarcó Loki, pero lo dijo sin malicia – Además, bajar siempre es más fácil subir. Estaré bien.-

Bruce asintió para darle a entender que lo había escuchado. Después, Loki prosiguió a preparase para bajar.

Una vez que sus pies y manos estuvieron en posición, comenzó con su descenso hacia la ventana.

-Trata de no romperte las piernas, Odinson – se despidió Bruce en el ultimo momento.

-Y tu trata de dejar de ser un depresivo, Banner.- dijo Loki a su vez.

Ya en su camino, Loki se permitió pensar en su hermano. Mas le valía no estar en muy mal estado, pues aun tenían un largo día por delante. Un día lleno de lecciones para que mejorara sus modales.

Y en cuanto a Hulk… bueno, de él se podía olvidar de momento.

Pero si Hulk creía que ya había recibido su verdadero castigo, estaba equivocado.

Muy equivocado, y Loki pronto se encargaría de demostrarle cuanto.

* * *

Volvió al mismo lugar que ayer. ¿Eso significaba que nunca se había ido? Pues deseaba no haberlo hecho.

También deseaba que lo que acaba de de ocurrir nunca hubiese sucedido. No comprendía por que había tenido que pasar. El rubio lo había retado, y Hulk solo se había defendido.

Al menos estaba feliz de que ya se hubiese acabado. Y de nuevo, lejos de todos, encontró la paz. Ese no había sido más que otro día en que sus intentos de demostrar que podía controlarse se hubieran destrozado. Ayer había sido culpa del gusano llamado Loki, y hoy, del sujeto llamado Thor.

Pero Hulk recordaría lo aprendido en el verano, y dejaría pasar por alto los rencores. Si, ese día había sido en vano, pero mañana podría empezar de cero.

Lo intentaría, y si fallaba…

Bueno, las viejas costumbres siempre estarían esperándolo con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

******_!Gracias por leer!_**

**_!Por cierto, Doom y los demas volveran pronto en los proximos capitulos , y Jane esta a punto de hacer su aparicion :D!_**


	16. El Vengativo

_**!Hola a todos!**_

_**Tuve un poco de tiempo libre y me dio tiempo de escribir y terminar el capitulo un poco antes de lo habitual.**_

_**Como siempre, agradezco a aram hiddles, megumisakura y a guest por sus comentarios :D Cualquier sugerencia u opinión, no duden en hacermela saber.**_

* * *

Loki observaba desde la distancia.

No era extraño ver a su hermano rodeado de gente. En su antiguo colegio era lo mismo. Thor hacia cualquier tontería y todos se lo aplaudían. A diferencia de Loki, Thor tenía un don para volverse popular. Y aparentemente, su pelea contra Hulk lo había vuelto bastante querido entre sus compañeros.

En cuanto dio el toque de salida, Thor no tardó en verse rodeado de felicitaciones y elogios.

-! Buena pelea, Thor!-

-Ya decía yo que los rubios sabemos usar los músculos.-

-Ese imbécil gigante por fin recibió una cucharada de su propia medicina. ¡Buen trabajo!-

-Oye Thor, la verdad es que te ves muy guapo cuando peleas… Me has impresionado bastante.-

Lo último que faltaba para hacer esa escena más ridícula era que empezaran a tirarle flores y regalos a sus pies. Era evidente que Thor disfrutaba de la atención, pero quien realmente estaba eufórico era Stark. Se pavoneaba entre sus compañeros, presumiendo de la victoria como si fuera logro suyo. Tenía puestos esos lentes de sol que Loki tanto detestaba.

-La verdad es que no dude ni por un solo segundo de que mi buen amigo Thor saldría victorioso. - La altanería de Stark casi era palpable en su voz.-Le hubiera ayudado a darle una paliza a Hulk, pero el sol me daba justo en el rostro. Fue una lástima, en verdad, ya que entre los dos, hubiéramos vencido a ese gigante bravucón en menos de lo que late un corazón.-

-Pues sería el corazón de alguien con taquicardia.-

-¡Cállate, Clint!-

Aparte de Loki, a nadie más parecía molestarle la presunción de Stark. Hasta parecía agradarles.

Loki no pudo evitar que el hecho de que nadie se había preocupado por él cuándo lo Hulk lo golpeó el día anterior lo molestara. Nadie recordaba ese incidente, y si lo hacían, ya era agua pasada,apenas digna de mención.

Pues claro, ¿a quién le importaría lo que le pasó al debilucho de Loki cuando su grandioso hermano Thor acababa de cometer tan gran hazaña?

Por lo visto, a nadie.

Si Thor podía soportar tanta atención, entonces era obvio que estaba bien. Tendría varios moretones y heridas, pero ninguno era grave. Además, los moretones en Thor eran tan normales como los resfriados en invierno. Loki estaba seguro de que sus padres no harían mucho alboroto al respecto.

Y quizá, hasta su padre se llenaría de orgullo, diciendo a Thor lo feliz que estaba de que su hijo mayor supiera defenderse solo. Con Odin, su reacción a las peleas de Thor dependian mucho de su estado de ánimo.

_"Yo también se defenderme por mi cuenta."_ Pensó Loki _"La violencia física no es la única ni la mejor defensa."_

Mientras esperaba a que su hermano se desocupara de su club de fans, Loki se preguntó en donde estaría Bruce. ¿Acaso habría ido al lado de Hulk?

No sería lo más sensato, pero conociendo a Banner, era muy posible.

-¡Allí estás, Loki!-

Alguien lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa y empezó a zarandearlo. Lo primero que Loki vió fue el reflejo de varios cabellos blancos.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Suéltame, idiota!-

-¡Suelta tu, pero el dinero! ¡El estúpido de tu hermano me dejo sin un centavo! ¿Sabes cuantos billetes perdí en las apuestas? ¿Lo sabes, eh? ¡¿Eh!? Maldición, si mi padre lo supiera, me asesinaría.-

-En ese caso, yo le informaré personalmente. Ahora, quítame las manos de encima, Pietro.- dijo Loki, apartando al muchacho a un lado de un empujón. –En serio, a este ritmo todas mis camisas terminaran como trapos holgados…-

-¡No cambies el tema!- exigió Pietro a la defensiva. Loki puso los ojos en blanco, empezando a añorar la soledad. Pietro lo desesperaba.- Caray, eres igual de frio que Victor. Mira que voy y le cuento mi problema, y todo lo que el muy estúpido me dijo es _'Pues eso te ocurre por apostar sin usar antes el cerebro'_. Y yo le dije _'En las apuestas no se usa el cerebro, sino la intuición'_. Y después,Namor se rió de mi, y Emma dijo…. bueno, no recuerdo que me dijo, pero sí recuerdo lo bien que se veía, oh sí. Y como ninguno de ellos quiso ayudarme, entonces recordé que aun te tenía a ti, mi nuevo amigo Loki. Claro que solo hace un día que te conozco, pero sé muy bien que tú me ayudaras, ¿no?-

-No.- respondió secamente Loki. –Y no solo no, sino _jodidamente_ no. Si tienes quejas, ve a reclamarle a Hulk ó a mi hermano. A mí no me metas en tus endeudados asuntos.-

Pietro se quedó helado. Su sonrisa bobalicona se había vuelto una mueca de decepción y enojo.

-¿No? ¿A qué te refieres con _'no'_?- preguntó, perdiendo subitamente su tono amigable. A Loki pareció ver el destello de la ira en sus ojos, pero eso rápidamente cambió a una expresión de desesperación que casi le parecío cómica. Pietro se llevó las manos al cabello y empezó a restregárselo con fuerza– ¡Estoy arruinado, condenado! Creo que voy a cambiar mi nombre a Pietro_ "Quebrado"_! Perdóname, Wanda, te he deshonrado!-

Loki lo miraba sin inmutarse. En serio que era tan molesto como escandaloso.

-¿Sabes, Pietro? Deberías ser actor de telenovelas.- comentó Loki.

Una voz ajena añadió:

-Maldita sea, no me digas que sigues lloriqueando por tu dinero. Ya supéralo, albinito.-

Loki y Pietro voltearon a ver al recién llegado. Era Namor, pero no iba solo.

Lo acompañaban Emma y Barney. Pero frente a todos ellos, iba Doom. Tenía las manos cruzadas tras la espalda. Se veía igual de engreído que el día anterior. Dirigió a Loki una sonrisa torva a modo de saludo.

-Pero que sorpresa, Odinson. Ya empezaba a creer que te habías olvidado de nosotros.- musitó Doom, su voz contenía un tono de reproche que Loki no pasó por desapercibido.

-Te invitamos a sentarte con nosotros en nuestra mesa, y nos lo pagas ignorándonos. Que descortés de tu parte. O que estúpido de la nuestra, al poner expectativas tan altas en un novato.- Dijo Emma, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Loki no pudo descifrar si la chica hablaba en serio ó si tan solo se trataba de una amistosa provocación.

-No estaba ignorándolos. Solamente no me apeteció sentarme con ustedes en el almuerzo el día de hoy.- le contestó Loki con firmeza –Piensa bien en lo que vas a decir antes de abrir la boca, mujer chismosa.-

Emma resopló, sin ofenderse. Pero Namor no lucia muy contento con el tono de voz que Loki había empleado.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle a Emma de ese modo, patán enano?- espetó Namor con el ceño fruncido, tan enfadado como desconcertado.-Seguro que no serías tan impertinente si te diera un par de golpes en tu bocaza.-

Loki se encogió de hombros.

-Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras.-

Hubo un momento de silencio. Loki creyó que tendría que alejarse de ellos antes de que las cosas se pusieran violentas. No quería poner a prueba la amenaza de Namor. Tenía el presentimiento de que era un sujeto un tanto inestable.

-Sí, sí, Loki nos ignoró hoy. Que tragedia .- interrumpió Pietro con desinterés casi burlón. Loki se alegró de que su intervención hubiera logrado que Namor cambiara su atención de él a Pietro. –Pero, ¿podemos volver al verdadero problema que está pasando aquí? Es decir, mi dinero.-

Doom cerró los ojos y coloco dos dedos sobre su entrecejo.

-Me estas desesperando tanto que me está empezando a dar una jaqueca, Pietro.-

-Pfft, no seas payaso.-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Nada, nada…-

-Oh, ¿en serio? – Añadió Emma –Que raro, pues podría jurar que hace rato te escuché decir _'el muy estúpido de Doom'_. Tú también lo escuchaste, ¿verdad, Barney?-

El enorme muchacho de pelo corto asintió lentamente.

-¡Ja, te atraparon, albinito! -

-¡Yo…Yo no dije eso! Dije estupendo, no estúpido, en serio. Loki, apóyame un poco en esto…-

Loki negó con la cabeza.

-Ya te dije que no me metas en tus problemas.- Alzó la vista hacia Doom y los otros. –Miren, no es como si no me estuviera _divirtiendo_ en grande con ustedes, pero ya me voy. Mi hermano y yo debemos llegar a casa temprano.-

Guardó silencio. Estaba hablando demasiado. Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a ir por Thor aunque tuviese que sacarlo a rastras de su círculo de atención. Pero se quedó estupefacto al ver que su hermano ya no estaba. Tampoco estaban Stark, ni ninguno de los otros amigos de su hermano. Incluso varios de sus compañeros estaban ausentes. El patio se veía bastante solitario y silencioso.

Loki se alejó a zancadas y buscó a Thor con la mirada, gritando su nombre.

-¡Thor! ¡Déjate de juegos, hermano! Tenemos que irnos a casa ya.-

No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-Veo que tu hermano se ha ido sin ti, Loki.-

Doom había aparecido a su lado. Loki no lo había escuchado venir.

-Claro que no.- replico Loki, pero le costaba imprimir seguridad a sus palabras. – Ni siquiera él es tan tonto como para dejarme atrás dos veces seguidas en un día.-

Loki se mordió la lengua, regañándose por no medir sus palabras. Pero ya era muy tarde, pues Doom soltó una risa despectiva.

-Ah, ya veo. Vaya, que buen hermano tienes, Loki. A leguas se nota lo _considerado_ que es contigo. No me entra en la cabeza porque te preocupas por él si Thor ni siquiera parece recordar que existes. En verdad que no entiendo a los hermanos…-

Loki apretó la mandíbula. Las palabras de Doom lo enfadaban ,sobre todo por lo ciertas que resultaban. Que Thor lo hubiera dejado en medio de la calle en la mañana bien podría haber sido culpa de Stark. Pero esta vez, su hermano mayor no tendría ninguna excusa válida ni a quien echarle la culpa. Si se había ido sin él, era por decisión propia. Loki se sintió ofendido, y hasta cierto punto, traicionado.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero Doom tenía razón en un aspecto: si Thor no quería preocuparse por sus responsabilidades ni por él, ¿entonces ,por que Loki tenía que hacerlo? Tal vez ya era hora de dejar que Thor empezara a responsabilizarse de sus acciones. Loki no tenía ninguna obligación de estar siempre tras de él como si fuera su niñera.

_"Porque es tu hermano y sé que siempre lo apoyaras, Loki."_

Las palabras de su madre lo tranquilizaron un poco, pero aun así, no lograron anular su enojo por completo.

_"Lo apoyaré, madre." _Pensó Loki_ "Cuando él empiece a apoyarse a si mismo."_

-¡LOKI!- gritó repentinamente Pietro, sujetando a Loki por detrás de los hombros. Loki y Doom se sobresaltaron, ocasionando que Pietro se echara a reir. –Jaja, ustedes dos se pierden en las nubes más seguido que un avión en una tormenta.-

-Porque nosotros pensamos, Pietro.- dijo Doom, indignado y recuperando la compostura. –Tú deberías intentar hacer lo mismo de vez en cuando.-

-Voy a tratar de tomarme eso como una broma.- siseó Pietro, entrecerrando los ojos, pero Doom no le prestó atención.

Namor le dio un ligero golpe a Pietro en la nuca para hacerlo callar antes de dirigirse a Victor.

-Emma y yo hemos estado preguntando, y por lo que nos dijeron, Thor se fue junto con Tony Stark, sus amigos y varios más en una limosina . No sabemos muy bien que tenían en mente, pero se rumorea que van a hacer una especie de festejo en la casa de Stark para celebrar la victoria de Thor sobre Hulk. Los que no van a asistir son aquellos que no son muy del agrado de Stark. Bah, ese imbécil... se cree muy pudiente y popular.-

-No te enojes, Namor. Deja que Stark viva en su fantasía.- lo apaciguó Emma -Que al fin y al cabo, nosotros sabemos cómo es la realidad.-

Namor bufó.

-Eso todavía no justifica que se crea tan superior a nosotros. Me enferma.-

Loki no pudo expresar con palabras cuan de acuerdo estaba con Namor. Se dio cuenta que ya no se sentía tan incómodo entre ellos. Su desprecio hacia Tony Stark era algo que él, Namor y los otros tenían en común.

Vaya, quien lo diría. Estaban comenzando a agradarle, siquiera un poco.

-Emma tiene razón.- dijo Doom con tranquilidad. –No vale la pena molestarse por las ofensas de los inferiores. En fin, creo que ya te detuvimos por mucho tiempo, Loki. Creo recordar que habías dicho tener prisa por llegar a tu casa. Si no queda muy lejos, puedo llevarte. De todas formas, también debo llevar a Namor y a Emma.-

Loki soltó una risilla de burlona incredulidad. No confiaba mucho en la súbita amabilidad de Doom, pero si podía aprovecharse de esta para evitar ir caminando hasta su casa, no tenía ningún problema en hacerlo.

Igualmente, sin Thor , Loki no tenía ya ninguna verdadera prisa por llegar a casa.

-Está bien.- aceptó Loki. – De todas formas, tengo un plan que quiero proponerte, Doom. Una pequeña venganza personal, podría decirse.-

Doom observó a Loki con interés, mientras los demás guardaban un silencio acompañante. Loki tenía, por primera vez, su total atención. En ese momento, se sintió capaz de manipularlos a su antojo con tan solo utilizar sus palabras. Era una sensación tan espeluznante como grandiosa. Pocas veces se habia sentido tan satisfecho.

-Venganza...¿Y quién es la persona contra la que guardas tanto rencor,Odinson?- preguntó Doom, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta. Solo queria cerciorarse de que estaba en lo correcto.

-El rencor es para los débiles. Yo solo pretendo saldar cuentas.- respondió Loki, sintiendo como su corazón martilleaba de ansiedad. Alzó sus manos a la altura de su rostro y apretólos fuertemente los puños – Hulk debe pagar por lo que hizo bajo mis propias manos, no bajo las de mi hermano.-

Doom sonrió con malicia, entusiasmado. Pietro se quedó en silencio con la boca abierta. Namor y Emma compartieron una mirada de complicidad, y hasta el impasible Barney parecía tener interés en el tema.

-Lo que dices me resulta interesante, Loki Odinson. Muy interesante. Yo también tengo asuntos que resolver con ese engendro despreciable. Dime, ¿qué tienes en mente exactamente?- inquirió Doom.

-Aun me faltan acomodar los detalles, pero tengo las piezas del juego preparadas.- respondió Loki sin reparos -Matt Murdock y el entrenador Logan serán nuestros aliados. Solo que ellos no lo saben. Ni lo sabrán.-

* * *

Thor esperaba afuera de la casa , cerca del garaje. Había verificado su aspecto en un charco de agua a un lado de la carretera. No podía decir que su aspecto fuese especialmente bueno, pues tenía la nariz inflamada y en su mentón se expandía un verdoso moretón. Sus ojos, afortunadamente, estaban ilesos.

No se veía precisamente guapo, pero así tendría que arreglárselas. Confiaba en que la suerte estaría de su lado. Después de todo,había sacrificado ir al festejo que Tony había improvisadamente organizado para él, con el solo fin de aclarar de una buena vez ese asunto que lo molestaba como una espina en su dedo.

Debía de conocer a su vecina de una vez por todas, de lo contrario, seguiría pensando en ella todo el tiempo.

Deseó que Loki estuviera con él. Su hermano podría ayudarlo un poco con sus consejos. Thor sabia lidiar con las mujeres (o al menos, eso creía) pero los consejos de Loki, aunque no los empleara, le daban seguridad. Tony aseguraba no tener ni idea de donde se había metido Loki. Thor recordaba haberlo visto por cuando Loki fue a verlo la enfermería, pero en ese momento, Thor estaba muy cansado como para hablar. Loki, aparentemente, se había tomado ese gesto como una indirecta para que se marchara. Thor no había podido ni detenerlo.

Después,no lo había vuelto ver más que en las clases. Luego del toque de salida, Thor había intentado reunirse con él, pero sus amigos lo rodearon en menos de un segundo. El resto de sus recuerdos eran confusos, y lo único que rescataba de ellos era a sus lindas compañeras, a la limosina de Tony, a mas de sus lindas compañeras, a una tal Amora, que le había dicho lo guapo que se veía cuando peleaba, y por último, a mas de sus lindas compañeras.

Era imposible pedir que se concentrara cuando se estaba rodeado de tantas chicas. Fue solo de milagro que logró recordar a su vecina en el último segundo. Thor le había dicho a Tony que no podría ir al festejo, pues tenía un asunto muy importante que atender. Stark trató de persuadirlo, pero Thor se mostró firme en su decisión. Tony se había desilusionado tanto que estuvo a punto de cancelarlo todo, pero ya era muy tarde.

A los demás lo único que parecía importarles era celebrar, no el celebrado ni el anfitrión. Tony no tuvo más remedio que seguir con el plan, a pesar de que su oportunidad de fortalecer su amistad con Thor se habia desplomado de momento.

Thor se sentía un poco culpable, tanto con Tony como con Loki;más que nada con su hermano menor.

Lo buscaría en cuanto el asunto con la vecina estuviese resuelto. Tenía esperanzas de que Loki comprendiera. Bueno, más que esperanzas, eran ilusiones.

Además, sus sentimientos no eran algo que estuviesen bajo su control.

-¡Lo siento hermano, pero la vecina es la vecina!- gritó Thor. Después señaló la casa, y empezó a gritarle como si fuese una persona -¡Oh, misteriosa vecina, sé que no nos conocemos, pero estoy seguro que te amo! ¡Y como no, si compartimos un segundo en el que nuestro ojos se encontraron! Bueno, en realidad tu ni me viste, o igual y lo soñé, pero eso no es importante! Y ya no se me ocurren más palabras estúpidas y cursis que decir, así que iré al grano. ¡Yo, Thor Odinson, sin ningún testigo a la vista, te invito a una cita! ¿Qué dices? Responde a mi petición, vecina. ¡Dame una señal, la que sea!-

Thor, efectivamente recibió una señal. Pues segundos después, la puerta del garaje se abrió y un automóvil salió de allí con tanta rapidez que no le dio ni tiempo de esquivarlo. Lo golpeó de lleno, tirándolo de espaldas al suelo.

-¿Eso…fue...un... sí?-

Esas palabras fueron lo último que le dio tiempo de murmurar antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

**_!Gracias por leer!_**


	17. Luz Roja

**_¡Hola de nuevo!_**

**_Pasó mucho tiempo…!dos meses, no lo puedo creer!_**

**_Se debe más que nada a que me tard_**é**_ en organizar las ideas y encontrar inspiración, espero perdonen el atraso._**

**_Agradezco a aram hiddles, megumisakura, jojo y guest por comentar en el capitulo anterior. Sus palabras son un gran apoyo :D_**

* * *

-En serio te digo, Jarvis, que tengo una suerte del asco. Empiezo a creer que algún envidioso ya me echó el mal de ojo.-

-Señor, debo decir que en mi humilde opinión, creo está exagerando.-

-¡No, solo estoy siendo realista, maldición! ¿Y que te dije sobre llamarme señor, Jarvis?! Soy Tony, solo Tony! Cada vez que me llamas señor me siento como si fuera un anciano.-

-Lo...lo lamento, señor.-

Tony dio media vuelta y miró al mayordomo con gesto acusador. Jarvis se mantuvo serio e impasible.

-Escucha, Jarvis.- dijo Tony, señalándolo con dureza poco habitual. –En este momento, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías. Si lo único que vas a hacer es burlarte de mí, entonces mejor márchate y déjame en paz de una buena vez.-

-Le aseguro que no me estaba burlando de usted, señor.- dijo Jarvis.

Y allí iba de nuevo. Pues bueno, que ya daba igual. Quizá hasta se merecía que su propio mayordomo se burlara de él. Después de todo, Tony lo había arruinado todo y la culpa no era más que suya.

Pensándolo mejor, la culpa era solamente de Thor., y ahora Tony ya no tenía dudas de que Thor era en verdad un idiota.

Porque, ¿qué otro tipo de persona ,que no sea un idiota, rechaza un festejo en su nombre planeado por el mismo Tony Stark?

Y lo peor era que Thor se había marchado para ir tras una chica.

Vaya pretexto más estúpido.

Bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero aun así no era excusa para hacer que Tony quedara como un completo inepto. Después de todo lo que había hecho por él, y así era como se lo agradecía…

Frunciendo los labios y el ceño, volvió a andar hacia su habitación. Jarvis iba fielmente tras sus pasos.

-¿Y sabes que fue lo peor, Jarvis?- preguntó Tony al mayordomo, aunque parecía estar hablando más bien con sí mismo – Que ahora todos mis compañeros creen que soy un aguafiestas. Venga, que no es como si me importara lo que piensen, pero también tengo que mantener una reputación. Una reputación de años que en cinco segundos se fue al drenaje. ¿Es que simplemente no pudieron entender que, sin Thor, llevar a cabo el festejo no tendría sentido alguno? Por lo visto no, ya que hasta aburrido y gallina me llamaron…-

-Si me permite decirlo, yo creo que lo que hizo fue algo bastante maduro.- comentó Jarvis.

-Pues tal parece que eres el único…-

-Yo no lo creo así. Sus amigos Steve, Clint y Natasha no parecían estar molestos acerca de su decisión. Hasta me atrevo a decir que el joven Steve parecía un tanto aliviado…-

-Eso es porque a Steve le gustan tanto las fiestas como a Bruce la gimnasia.-

-Si usted lo dice. Y ahora que lo menciona, creo que el joven Bruce no estuvo presente.-

-La verdad no me fije ni me interesa.- silenció Tony con rudeza. Ya habían llegado a la puerta de su habitación. Tony se adentró en ella, con deseos de quedarse solo y poder pensar.

Despidió a Jarvis con un gesto de mano distraído, diciéndole que no quería interrupción alguna por un buen rato. Una vez solo, se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Dejó que pasaron unos minutos, pero el silencio y tranquilidad de su habitación terminaron por impacientarlo más que tranquilizarlo. Sin embargo, también le dieron tiempo para ver los hechos desde una perspectiva más calmada.

Todo en su día había ido bien hasta que Thor había cometido la _gracia _de marcharse de camino a su casa. Después de eso, su buena suerte parecía haberlo abandonado.

Primero, tuvo que decir a sus compañeros que el festejo había sido _"pospuesto" _debido a la ausencia del celebrado.

Segundo, tuvo que soportar los obligatorios abucheos que le siguieron. La mayoría no enteramente malintencionados, pero tampoco eran libres de decepción.

La queja que Tony mas recordaba era la de Pietro.

-¡Viejo, que fraude! De saber que esto iba a pasar, mejor me hubiera ido con Doom y los otros…-

-Pietro, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Pues a pie, hermanita. Ni modo que volando…-

-¡Pues vete volando pero a casa! ¿Ya olvidaste que papá quería hablar contigo en cuanto saliéramos del colegio?

-¡Me lleva el…! ¡SE ME OLVIDO, SE ME OLVIDO!-

Se había quedado más en su memoria que las demás ya que Tony ni siquiera había invitado a Pietro en primer lugar.

Pero al volver a ver su situación como un todo, volvía a enfadarse. Detestaba sentirse en ese ciclo de autocompasión que no lo llevaba a ningún lado. Lo odiaba casi tanto como detestaba que sus planes no marchasen como él deseaba. Lo hacían enojar casi tanto como las veces en que hablaba con su padre…

No tanto, pero casi.

Paso el resto de la tarde encerrado en su cuarto, modificando cualquier aparato electrónico que estuviese a su alrededor. Lo que fuese, con tal de que mantuviera ocupada su mente. Ocupó el tiempo para también intentar arreglar su celular, y lo logró, aunque el resultado era un tanto defectuoso.

La batería no cargaba por completo y se apagaba aleatoriamente.

No importaba. Mañana se compraría otro.

Mañana corregiría su error.

Mañana sanaría su reputación.

Mañana seguiría intentando entablar amistad con Thor.

Mañana, mañana.

Todo seria mañana.

_Anthony, tu siempre dejas todo para mañana. Pero dudo que llegue el mañana en que madures de verdad, hijo._

Los ecos de la voz de su padre aullaron en su mente, pero murieron cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. La verdad, eso fue un alivio.

-¿Joven amo Tony?-

-¿Qué quieres, Jarvis? Te dije que no quería interrupciones. Si se trata de mi padre, dile que estoy muy ocupado con mis deberes u otra estupidez escolar.-

-Ya me ocuparé yo de crear excusas más creíbles, señor, pero este no es el caso.- anunció el mayordomo. –Se trata de la señorita Pepper. Ya ha regresado de su viaje. Lo está esperando en la sala, y me ha dicho que tiene muchas ansias de verlo, y mucho mas de que platicar…-

* * *

El automóvil era espacioso, lo suficiente para que pudieran sentarse sin chocar los hombros. Namor iba a su derecha , Barney a su izquierda, mientras que Emma iba en el asiento de copiloto .

Doom conducía.

-No es que se le extrañe, pero ¿a dónde diablos se ha ido Pietro?- preguntó Loki. –Creí que él también formaría parte de nuestro plan.-

Una luz roja le dio el tiempo suficiente a Doom para responder.

-Quien sabe. Salió corriendo con la excusa de que tenía algo muy importante que hacer, pero estoy seguro que se marchó para unirse al festejo de Stark. Dejemos que se divierta en sus trivialidades, que al fin y al cabo ,no nos es indispensable. Yo me encargaré de informarle de nuestro plan mañana.-

Loki asintió en silencio.

-Casi no puedo culparlo.- comentó Namor altaneramente, cruzándose de brazos.- Mas de una lindura se fue con Stark. Y con unas invitadas de ese calibre, cualquiera querría colarse en la fiesta.-

-Has hablado como todo un caballero.-le dijo Emma, viendo a Namor desde el retrovisor.

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.- apremió Namor.- Ya que para un verdadero caballero, ninguna mujer es despreciable.-

Loki no necesito mirar para saber que Doom había puesto los ojos en blanco al igual que él. Por su parte, Barney se llevó una mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza, mientras que Emma rió entre dientes.

-Qué bonita frase. ¿De qué revista barata te la robaste?-se burló Doom.

-De las que leé su madre en el sanitario, de seguro.- agregó Loki.

-Que te den, Odinson.- espetó Namor.

-Mal perdedor, mal perdedor…-

Una vez que la luz roja cambio, el automóvil se puso en marcha de nuevo. Fue esta vez Doom quien tomó la palabra.

-Muy bien, dejémonos de charlas.- aclaró sin quitar los ojos del camino. –Explícanos que tienes en mente, Odinson. Admito que me encuentro un poco intrigado de saber tu plan de venganza contra Hulk.-

-Si tu idea es pelear contra él uno a uno, entonces déjame decirte que estas arruinado.-

-Ese plan seria decente si tú lo hubieras elaborado, Namor. Pero me temo el mío es mucho más complejo, así que escuchen.- prosiguió Loki, recargando sus codos sobre sus muslos. –No se trata solo de humillar a ese colosal retrasado. Hulk dista de ser brillante, y por lo que he notado, tampoco está muy interesado en lo que los demás opinan de él. No hace falta más que ver su ropa y su poca higiene personal para darse cuenta. Sabiendo esto, deberíamos actuar apuntando a consecuencias más graves que unos simples abucheos de los compañeros y castigos del director.-

-Creo tener una idea de adonde quieres llegar.- señaló Emma con seguridad.

-Esto se acaba de poner interesante.-comentó Namor con malicia. Barney asintió sin decir palabra, con sus ojos brillando con algo parecido a la diversión.

Loki observó las consecuencias de sus palabras. Los tenía a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano. Incluso Doom había separado un poco su vista del camino.

Pocas eran las cosas que lo hacían sentirse tan completo. Casi deseaba no tener que seguir hablando, para así poder disfrutar de ese momento de triunfo por un instante más, pero eso sería una jugada arriesgada.

Ganar la atención de sujetos como Doom y el resto no era tarea sencilla. No podía darse el lujo de perderla.

-Nuestro objetivo. – Continuó Loki, casi a regañadientes.- Sera hacer que lo expulsen. Para siempre.-

Un momento de silencio siguió a sus palabras, en el cual cada uno de sus compañeros absorbió en su mente el plan. Las imágenes que se formaban, las conclusiones a las que se llegarían… Saber que él era quien había ocasionado ese efecto en otras personas era una sensación sin nombre ni comparación.

Doom volvió a frenar, a pesar de la carencia de una luz roja, En lugar de eso, decidió estacionarse en una esquina cercana. Se encontraba bastante serio. Loki se preguntaba qué tan hondo habían calado en él sus palabras.

-Sí, el fin…el fin me agrada.- dijo Doom, con voz queda y asintiendo lentamente. –Pero el fin no es nada sin sus medios. Antes me mencionaste a tus piezas que planeas usar: Matt Murdock y el entrenador Logan. Ahora, lo que quiero que nos expliques Loki, es tu estrategia. ¿Cómo moverás a tus peones para derrocar al rey? O debería decir, a la bestia.-

Loki tomó aire lentamente. Era ahora ó nunca.

-Solo digamos que sería una desgracia si un pobre ciego fuese golpeado brutalmente por un abusivo intoxicado. Haremos que Hulk pierda el juicio dándole de beber una de las botellas del entrenador y después, lo provocaremos y habremos de cerciorarnos que descargue toda su ira y confusión en Murdock. Una vez que el daño sea el suficiente, intervendremos y llevaremos a Fury a la escena del crimen, para que pueda ver con sus propios ojos...Bueno, con su propio ojo, la terrible acción que Hulk ha cometido. Hulk saldrá de nuestras vidas para siempre, y esta vez será la ciudad y no solo el colegio quien lo vea como realmente es: un paria demente y peligroso. -

Namor repitió esas últimas palabras, pronunciando lentamente cada una. Al final declaró que nunca antes una descripción de Hulk le había parecido más acertada. Emma también parecía satisfecha con la idea de Loki, e incluso el silencioso Barney se mostraba conforme.

Ya se había ganado a los seguidores. Ahora solo tenía que cerciorarse de que el líder apoyara su causa.

Estaba a un minúsculo paso de dar inició su venganza.

-No es suficiente.-

Loki pudo escuchar como su victoria empezaba a quebrarse.

-¿Qué?- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-No es suficiente.- repitió Doom, sin enfado. Los demás se mantuvieron al margen mientras hablaba. –El plan es imperfecto. Tal y como esta, no vamos a llevarlo a cabo. Sería una pérdida de tiempo destinada al fracaso.-

Eso fue un golpe para el orgullo de Loki. No dejaría que un simple engreído se burlara de él tan fácilmente.

-Hablar y criticar se te da muy bien, pero no te escucho aportar ninguna idea, Doom.- dijo Loki.

Doom se enderezó y clavó sus ojos en los de Loki. Verde esmeralda y verde opaco se enfrentaron en un duelo de silencio. Poco a poco, la mirada de Doom se hizo menos severa, mientras que la de Loki no cedió en ningún momento.

-Aprende a escuchar, Odinson.- dijo Doom, tomando a Loki por sorpresa.- Emma, ¿acaso dije yo que no le ofreceríamos nuestras ayuda a nuestro amigo Loki?-

-Jamás dijiste eso.- contestó Emma.- Solo hiciste una observación de los defectos del plan,nada más. El resto ,me temo, fue solo una malinterpretación de Loki. ¿Tú qué crees, Namor?-

-Sin duda.- colaboró Namor sin piedad. –Este renacuajo es muy impulsivo. ¿A que no, Barney?-

-_Mmh_- contestó Barney.

Loki se vio superado en número. Su suerte se había puesto en su contra de forma bastante brusca. Por mucho que confiara en sus habilidades, dudaba poder refutar y convencer a tantas personas al mismo tiempo.

Castañeó los dientes y gruñó desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

_Calma._

Debía mantener la calma sin perder su dignidad.

Sin duda, era en extremo difícil.

-Entonces, ¿tenemos un acuerdo o no? Hay que decidirnos de una buena vez, que todos hemos perdido ya mucho tiempo.-

Doom sonrió.

-Habrá que establecer mejor unos detalles y pulir varios aspectos. Lo más sensato sería darle un poco más de tiempo. Dos semanas me parece lo adecuado. - sentenció Doom. Su voz sonaba extrañamente amigable.

-¿Dos semanas?- repitió Loki, incrédulo.- ¡Ni hablar!-

-Piénsalo Loki.- intervino Emma – En ese tiempo, podrás familiarizarte mas con el colegio y las instalaciones, y quizá encuentres alguna otra pieza que pueda sernos útil.-

-Emma es bastante sensata.- dijo Namor –Harías bien en escucharla.-

Loki se quedó callado. No podía negar que los argumentos de Emma y Doom estaban llenos de razón.

-Está bien. Dos semanas, pero ni un solo día mas.- dijo al fin.

-Ni uno solo.- acordó Doom, pasando un dedo por su cicatriz. –De eso puedes estar seguro.-

* * *

Estaba oscuro. Se sentía lejano ,extrañamente lejano de sí mismo.

¿En dónde estaba?

Al inicio, creyó estar soñando, pero eso no podía ser.

Si estaba soñando, ¿cómo era posible que lo supiera?

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que llevaba despierto un buen rato, y que si estaba oscuro, era simplemente porque había cerrado los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, la luz lo lastimó y el dolor su cabeza volvió a avivarse.

Le dolía horrores, como si alguien le hubiera aventado un ladrillo y luego lo hubiera rematado a martillazos.

Ni cuando estudiaba le dolía tanto.

Se llevó una mano a la frente con la intención de tranquilizar su palpitante cabeza, pero en vez de encontrarse con carne, sus dedos se toparon con la suave sensación de la tela. Desconcertado, Thor se levantó hasta quedar sentado. Las sabanas que lo cubrían resbalaron de su cuerpo.

Su visión era borrosa. Cuando se aclaró un poco, descubrió que el cuarto en donde estaba no era el suyo.

Ni en un millón de años él decoraría su cuarto con muñecos de peluche. Eso era cosa de chicas.

-¿Chicas? Eso significa que….- su mente confundida llegó a una conclusión escalofriante – ¡Por las barbas de mi padre! ¿Cuánto bebí en el festejo de Anthony?-

Thor sudó frio. Si no recordaba nada sobre el festejo ,debía ser por que la fiesta estuvo espectacular. Y si le dolía la cabeza ,era solamente debido a una resaca. Sus moretones debían ser resultado de una amistosa pelea entre amigos un poco ebrios.

Eso lo explicaba todo. Todo, excepto el hecho que estaba en cuarto de una chica.

¿Podría ser el de Sif?

No, imposible. Sif se encontraba muy lejos, en su antigua ciudad. Además, a su amiga nunca le habían gustado los peluches ni nada por el estilo.

Alguien entró a la habitación y lo alejó de sus especulaciones. El movimiento de cuello que Thor hizo solo logró que la cabeza volviera a dolerle. Antes de volver a tenderse en la cama, Thor vio a la chica en la puerta. Lo único que su visión media borrosa le permitió distinguir fueron un par de gafas y cabello oscuro.

-Chica.- musitó, sin saber lo que decía – ¿Eres una chica del festejo?-

-¡Cielo Santo!- exclamó la chica, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Thor podía escucharla gritar desde las escaleras:-¡Jane,Jane! ¡Ven pronto, que el bello durmiente ya se despertó y creo que el golpe que le diste le dañó el cerebro. ! Y demonios, feo no esta…-

-¡Silencio, Darcy! ¿Quieres que se enteré todo el vecindario?- respondió una segunda voz femenina mientras se apresuraba hacia el cuarto.

Que su vista volviera a establecerse y que la chica entrara al cuarto al mismo tiempo fue una coincidencia de la que Thor siempre estaría agradecido. Allí estaba, con su cabello castaño y sus ojos relucientes.

La vecina.

De cerca ,le pareció más bella que nunca.

-Mira como se queda con la mirada perdida y con la boca abierta. ¡Te dije que el golpe lo dejó tonto!- exclamó Darcy.

-Mejor ayúdame a explicarle lo que ocurrió. Con cuidado, no debemos de estresarlo demasiado...- inició Jane.

Antes de que pudieran acercarse, Thor se les adelantó. Ignorando su dolor de cabeza, se puso de pie y se acercó a pasos agigantados a las chicas. Darcy soltó un gritillo de sorpresa.

-¡Atrás, tengo gas pimienta y no dudaré en usarlo, hablo en serio!- le advirtió, pero Thor la ignoró por completo.

Cuando estuvo a menos de dos pasos de distancia de Jane, se puso de rodillas y le tomó una mano. Jane trató de zafarse, pero Thor la sujetaba con fuerza. Intentó decirle algo romántico, como una de esas frases que salían en las revistas o en la televisión, pero su mente aturdida no era capaz de medir las palabras que salían de su boca

-Vecina, eres guapa, cásate conmigo.-

Jane abrió la boca, desconcertada.

-¡No! Olvida eso de casarte, mejor ven a festejar conmigo. No, espera… vamos a una cita con Hulk…enséñame modales para la cena. Loki nos ayudara ¿Aceptas o no? - dijo Thor.

-¡Esta desvariando!- dijo Jane. –No sabe lo que dice.-

-Lo…lo que quiero decir es…- balbuceó Thor, pero sin resultados. Estaba muy confundido y aturdido. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo había llegado allí en primer lugar. –Caray, prometo ya no volver a beber tanto…-

Darcy y Jane lo miraron desconcertadas.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos con él?- preguntó Darcy.

-Primero ,tenemos que descubrir su nombre y donde vive. – replicó Jane, por fin librando su mano del agarre de Thor, quien se disponía a besarla. – Y tengo el presentimiento que eso nos tomara un buen rato…-

Al mismo tiempo, un automóvil se estacionaba a las afueras de la casa de los vecinos:

La residencia Odinson.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	18. Latveria

_**!Gracias a nata lee y aram hiddles por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior :D! **_

_**!Buena lectura!**_

* * *

Tanto silencio terminó por abrumarlo. Dejó el libro en el escritorio y salió de su habitación. Había acabado con sus tareas hacia varias horas, y no teniendo nada mejor que hacer, bajó a la sala y encendió el televisor. Nunca había sido fanático del aparato, pero esperaba que al menos le ayudara a matar un poco su aburrimiento.

Pero en realidad, la razón por la cual había decidido acudir a la caja idiotizante (como solía llamarle cada vez que Thor la veía) fue para anular el silencio que invadía su hogar y que no hacía más que estresarlo.

Estaba completamente solo en casa, pero a juzgar por la hora, su madre no tardaría en llegar. No podía decir lo mismo de su padre. Odin siempre había seguido un horario inconsistente, y las horas de su llegada a casa luego del trabajo eran casi aleatorias, aunque a menudo solían ser despues de que el atardecer moría para dar paso a las primeras estrellas de la noche.

Sin notarlo, Loki empezó a morderse la uña del pulgar. Mientras veía sin realmente observar la televisión, no podía dejar de preocuparse por Thor. Y sobre todo, del regaño del que se haría acreedor si sus padres llegaban antes que su hermano.

Ahora que su enojo y la fría satisfacción de dar forma a su plan de venganza contra Hulk habían cedido, después de varias horas de lectura en silencio, Loki podía ver claramente el precio que tendrían tanto su indiferencia como la insensatez de su hermano.

¿Qué se supone que le diría a su madre cuando le preguntase en donde estaba Thor?

_"__Pues quizá le diga la verdad, para variar."_ pensó Loki con un sarcasmo auto-dirigido.

Le diría que Thor se había ido de fiesta a casa de uno de sus compañeros. Esa respuesta era tan sencilla que ni siquiera requeriría que mintiera. Pero en cuanto su madre le preguntara el por qué (y es que el maldito _por qué_ siempre estaba allí) no lo había detenido, Loki no hallaba ninguna respuesta convincente.

Si iba a responderle con honestidad, lo cual estaba dispuesto a evitar a toda costa, le diría que la razón por la cual no había hecho ningún intento de detener a Thor en sus impulsos era porque estaba harto de su hermano.

Y también enojado.

_¿Y por qu__é estabas enojado si todo lo que hizo tu hermano fue protegerte de Hulk?_

Pues porque si, y nada más.

No iba a dar razones. El sabia como se sentía y no veía ningún motivo por el cual dar explicaciones. Pero debía admitir que esa era una pregunta que no se había planteado hasta entonces, allí cruzado de brazos frente al televisor.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué es que se había enojado tanto con Thor?

Tal vez, en el fondo, era debido a…

Entonces se escuchó el chasquido de la llave entrando por la cerradura, seguido por el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose. Loki se incorporó en un pestañeo. El control remoto resbaló de su regazo y se estrelló contra el piso, haciendo suficiente ruido como para llamar la atención del recién llegado.

-¿Thor? ¿Hijito, eres tú?-

A Loki se le sumió el estómago al reconocer la voz de Frigga, pero en el fondo agradeció que fuera ella y no su padre.

-No, madre, Soy yo.- dijo Loki, agachándose para recoger el control y apagar el televisor.

-¡Ah, Loki! Que sorpresa que estés viendo el televisor. ¿No estarás enfermo, hijo?- bromeó su madre mientras llegaba a la sala. Se quitó el abrigo y la bata del hospital antes de saludar formalmente a su hijo con un beso en la frente. -¿Cómo te fue hoy, cariño?-

-Bien, bien, mamá.- replicó Loki, distraídamente. Su corazón empezó a latir ansioso, pero disimuló su nerviosismo lo suficientemente bien como para que su madre no lo notara. Al menos, no por completo. Trató de seguir la conversación con la esperanza de poder aplazar el tema de su hermano lo más que le fuera posible.- ¿Y a ti te fue bien, mamá? Luces muy cansada…-

A decir verdad, Frigga estaba agotada.

Quizá, pensó Loki, eso era un punto que podía usar a su favor.

-Tuve mucho trabajo. Llegué a pensar que los pacientes nunca dejarían de llegar, pero en general tuve un buen día.-

-Que bueno, pero ¿no creés que deberías subir a recostarte un rato?- sugirió Loki sin perder un solo segundo.-Descansa hasta que llegue papá y sea la hora de cenar. No te preocupes, yo te avisaré.-

Frigga bostezó y después sonrió con calidez.

-Eres muy tierno, Loki.- dijo, revolviendo el cabello de su hijo. Loki aceptó el gesto a regañadientes y con una sonrisa.– Creo que tienes razón. Una siesta puede que sea lo que necesito. Mis hombros me están matando…-

-Tú tranquila. Por ahora, solo sube y descansa.- apremió Loki, sin desperdiciar un solo segundo. Había logrado distraer a su madre, ahora solo tenía que…

-¡Oh, pero no hay tiempo para descansar!- dijo Frigga, enderezándose y adquiriendo una repentina energía. –Hay que enseñarle a Thor las reglas de etiqueta necesarias para la cena de pasado mañana. No puedo creer que estuve a punto de olvidarlo. En fin, no pasa a mayores. Ve por tu hermano y tráelo aquí, ¿quieres, Loki? Por cierto, ¿en donde está? No me digas que esta dormido tan temprano… Pobrecillo, tal vez esté a punto de atrapar un resfriado.-

Loki tragó saliva nervioso y volvió a morderse la uña, pero se detuvo de inmediato. Que maña tan mas desagradable estaba adquiriendo, tendría que aprender a controlarla cuanto antes.

-La verdad es que Thor…- comenzó, mientras en su mente planeaba que decir, sin muchos resultados.

-¿Qué ocurre, Loki?- preguntó Frigga.

-Bueno, es que yo…él…-

No miró a su madre, pero sabía que Frigga no tardaría en sospechar, si es que no lo había hecho desde el inicio. Fue el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo que lo rescató.

Madre e hijo se miraron, confundidos.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- se preguntó Frigga.

-Ni idea.- dijo Loki.

_"__Oh maldición…"_

Se volvieron a escuchar los golpes, más bruscos que la primera vez. Frigga se puso en alerta y salió al pasillo, con Loki justo detrás de ella.

-Ha de ser un borracho que se equivocó de casa.- dijo Frigga, alarmada.

-Lo peor es que creo que no se equivocó de casa.- dijo Loki en voz baja.

Una voz rasposa resonó tras la puerta.

-¿Hola? Loki. Mamá. Papá. Soy yo, el hijo del vecino. Digo, Thor.-

Frigga, al reconocer la voz de su hijo, se apresuró y abrió la puerta, no sin precaución.

-¡Thor! ¿Qué haces fuera a esta hora? Si tu padre se llega a enterar...! Pero por todos los cielos, hijo! ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? ¡Estas todo golpeado!-

Thor se adentró en la casa sin darle explicaciones a su madre. En cuanto lo vio, a Loki lo que más le llamó la atención fue la mirada perdida de su hermano y su sonrisa hueca. Poco le faltaba para parecer un sonámbulo. Otro detalle que lo sorprendió fue el vendaje que su hermano lucia en la cabeza. Loki no recordaba que lo llevara puesto cuando se separaron en la salida del colegio.

_"__! Vaya, esa fiesta debió de estar más salvaje de lo que pensaba!"_

-Ay hermano…- musitó Loki – ¿Ya le agarraste el gusto a la bebida, eh?-

Pero su humor se desvaneció al ver la honesta preocupación en el rostro de su madre.

-Creo que me di un golpecito en la cabeza.-dijo Thor a nadie en especifico, rascándose la nuca. –Por que me duele un poquito. Ojala no sea un signo de resfriado… Al menos así no iría al colegio, ja ja.-

Loki empezó a preocuparse. O en verdad su hermano estaba muy borracho o los golpes que había recibido de Hulk lo habían afectado demasiado.

-Thor, hijo. ¡Dime ahora que te ha ocurrido!- su madre tomó a Thor por los hombros y lo sacudió con gentileza. Thor miró a Frigga y frunció el ceño. Cerró los ojos, mientras trataba de recordar.

-Pues quien sabe.- respondió al fin. Luego se encogió de brazos y sonrió.-La verdad ya ni me acuerdo de como llegue aquí, ja ja.-

-Pero que…-

-Espera, madre. Yo puedo explicarlo.- interrumpió Loki.

Su madre, más confundida que enfadada, permitió que su hijo menor hablara, sin interrumpirlo en ningún momento. Al finalizar el relato, del cual omitió detalles sin importancia como la verdadera razón por la cual Thor se había peleado con Hulk, de cómo apenas se había preocupado por él luego de la pelea y de su viaje de regreso con Doom, Loki se relajó.

Decir la verdad a medias a veces era más fácil que mentir por completo.

Frigga suspiró, viendo a su hijo mayor con compasión.

-Oh, Thor. Tal parece que nunca aprenderás a controlar tu naturaleza impulsiva.-

-Eso no es ninguna sorpresa.- dijo Loki.- Pero por ahora, no hay de que alarmarse, mamá. Thor solo tiene que recostarse y sacar el alcohol de su organismo. Mañana le dolerá la cabeza como nunca, pero puede soportarlo.-

-No, Loki. Tu hermano no está ebrio.- dijo Frigga. –Sus ojos no están rojos y su aliento no huele a alcohol. Dime una cosa, ¿en la enfermería de tu escuela le dieron algún tipo especial medicamento?-

-La verdad no lo sé.- admitió Loki con espontanea (e inconveniente) sinceridad. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque si Thor actúa así, es debido a que alguien le administró más dosis de la debida. Pudo ser un simple error, claro, pero tampoco se debería tomar a la ligera.- explicó Frigga, rodeando suavemente a Thor por los hombros.-Lo importante es que ahora ya está en casa. Hay que dejar que descanse y que se recupere. Por la mañana ya debería de estar bien. Además, tengo que ir pensando en alguna historia que decirle a tu padre para que no se ponga furioso. Pero mañana, Thor me va a escuchar. Míralo, aparte de estar de peleón, se va de fiesta sin pedir ningún permiso. Un poquito de disciplina no le hará ningún daño a este muchacho.-

-La verdad, mamá.- dijo Loki- No podría estar más de acuerdo.-

Entre los dos llevaron a Thor a su cuarto y los acostaron. Más tardó Thor en meterse a la cama que en caer completamente dormido. La buena suerte le sonrío a Loki, pues Odin llegó ya muy entrada la noche, y para entonces, él ya había cenado muy a gusto a solas con su madre y ya se estaba preparando para irse a dormir.

Por lo visto, su madre tendría que arreglárselas por su cuenta en la mañana siguiente para inventarse una buena razón por la cual Thor tenía vendada la cabeza, pero Loki sabía que no tenia de que preocuparse.

Después de todo, Frigga era su madre.

Sin embargo, Loki sentía curiosidad sobre como Thor había terminado en peor estado del que recordaba. ¿Eran todo secuelas de un fiesta muy animada y una enfermera inepta que no sabía medicar como era debido a los alumnos…. O acaso le había ocurrido algo más a su hermano?

La duda rondó en su mente hasta que cerró los ojos para dormir, e incluso entonces, no desapareció por completo. La primera vez que estaba por caer dormido, los ronquidos lejanos de Thor lo despertaron.

Que ironia.

Empezaba a echar un poco de menos el silencio.

* * *

-Esto fue una pésima idea, Darcy.-

-Tal vez, pero funcionó ¿no?-

Ocultas en la oscuridad de la noche y resguardadas tras un árbol, las dos chicas observaban como Thor entraba a su casa.

-¡Y mira que tiene muchas ventajas! Así no va a delatarnos y tú no tendrás que ver a tu nuevo _Romeo _nunca más. De seguro que para mañana, no recordara ni nuestros nombres.-

-Pues…pues eso no te lo voy a discutir ¡Pero eso no justifica que le hayas dado tanto medicamente hasta dejarlo semi-drogado!-

-No exageres. Solo lo deje un poco mareadito. Además, fue una buena forma de hacer uso de todas las medicinas que ya no utilizas desde que descubriste que ser enfermera no era tu vocación.-

-Nunca te vas a cansar de recordármelo, ¿verdad?-

-No.-

-Como sea, vámonos. Ya es tarde, y ya tuve suficientes sorpresas por un día.- apremió Jane con desgano. Cuando estaba ante la puerta de su casa, echó un último vistazo a la residencia Odinson. Fue la primera vez en ese día que una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios, y a pesar de su cansancio, se sintió extrañamente reconfortada.

Thor Odinson.

Se sorprendió al descubrir que no se arrepentía para nada de su aleatorio y alocado encuentro. No podía imaginar todo lo que diría Darcy si su amigo hubiera podido escuchar sus pensamientos.

* * *

Antes de salir de su habitación, checó su aspecto en el espejo. Alisó su camisa y se peinó un poco con sus dedos. No se veía mal, pero deseó estar un poco más presentable. En fin, no era tan malo. Pepper ya lo había visto con un aspecto mucho peor en algunas ocasiones. Que esta vez estuviese un poco desaliñado no le molestaría.

El corazón de Tony empezó a latir con más rapidez mientras caminaba hacia la sala, y se sintió al borde de la euforia cuando la imagen de la chica se adentró en sus ojos.

-¿Sabe que es de mala educación venir de visita sin avisar antes? No me da tiempo de que me ponga presentable, señorita Potts.- dijo Tony, acercándose a la chica. Iba vestida con una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros poco formales, con su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta. A pesar de que en ese momento no era la especie de belleza que llamaría la atención de todo hombre, a Tony nunca antes le había parecido más atractiva.

Quizá fuese debido al tiempo que habían pasado sin verse lo que hacía que le hirviese la sangre. Jarvis seguro culparía a las hormonas, pensó Tony, y tal vez no estaría del todo equivocado.

El rostro de Pepper se iluminó con una sonrisa descarada. Tony sintió estar viendo su propio reflejo.

-Lo siento, pero no estaría presentable ni aunque le hubiese avisado hace semanas.-dijo Pepper. -Además, creí que le gustaban las sorpresas, señor Stark.-

-Viniendo de ti, me gusta todo.-

-Vaya…-dijo Pepper mientras Tony la acercaba a hacia él –Que cursi te escuchaste, Tony.-

-Sabes que te gusta.-

-Pero esto me gusta más.-

Se besaron. Tony no fue consciente de cuanto realmente la había extrañado hasta el momento en que sus labios se tocaron. Gozó de cada segundo, y si se separaron, fue a causa de que la necesidad de respirar.

-Wow, no sabes cómo controlar tus instintos, ¿eh?- dijo Pepper, sonriendo de mejilla a mejilla.

-Mira quien lo dice. Tú eres quien lo inicio todo desde que te fuiste.- dijo Tony.- Se nota que me extrañaste con locura, pero no te culpo. Yo me extrañaría también.-

-Pues claro, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?- dijo Pepper.- Ya sabes cómo a las mujeres nos encantan los hombres enamorados de su propio ego. Son tan dóciles y fieles… y sobre todo, ricos.-

-Ouch.- dijo Tony con fingido dolor.-De acuerdo, tregua. Ya se me había olvidado lo afilada que tienes la lengua. Y que conste que no lo digo con ningún doble sentido...-

Pepper rio entre dientes mientras se separaba de Tony.

-Ya veo cuanto maduraste durante el verano.-

-¿Madurar? Ni que fuera una fruta.- resopló Tony.

-No es la respuesta más original, ¿no crees?-

-Si bueno, es difícil ser ingenioso cuando se está cansado y tu novia llega de sorpresa a tu casa. Aunque, no es que me queje. Pero debo admitir que tengo curiosidad de saber porque has regresado tan pronto. Tenía entendido que no volverías hasta dentro de dos ó tres semanas, Pepper.-

-Bueno, lo que ocurre es que al final todo se complicó un poco…-

-Espera. ¿Por qué mejor no nos sentamos primero?- interrumpió Tony, dejándose caer en el sofá sin ningún reparo. Pepper lo imitó, aunque de forma mucho menos exagerada.-¡Ah, mucho mejor! ¡Jarvis, tráenos un par de copas de vino, ¿quieres? Nuestra invitada tiene sed.-

-Claro que no.- contradijo Pepper, pero para entonces, Jarvis ya había acatado la orden. El mayordomo llegó con dos copas colocadas sobre una bandeja de plata.

-Dos bebidas para el joven señor y la señorita.- anunció, acercando la bandeja a la altura de los jóvenes.-Que lo disfruten.-

Tony agitó suavemente la copa antes de darle el primer sorbo.

-Sin duda es de la mejor cosecha.- suspiró, deleitado.

Pepper bebió un poco, degustando antes de tragar.

-Sí, creo que es del viñedo _"Jugo de uva"_- dijo Pepper con atrevimiento.- Tómalo despacio, Tony. No te vayas a emborrachar.-

A Tony se le encendieron las mejillas. Torció la boca y miró al mayordomo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Jugo de uva… ¿En serio, Jarvis? ¿En serio?-

-Bueno señor, es que después de lo que ocurrió la última vez que tomó vino, no puede culparme por tomar precauciones.- se defendió el mayordomo, ligeramente apenado.-Y técnicamente…el vino es jugo de uva, señor.-

-…Jarvis, ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a ver tus novelas?- dijo Tony.

-Pensé que nunca lo diría…es decir, como usted diga, señor. Con su permiso, señorita Potts. Fue un placer verla de nuevo.- se despidió Jarvis, haciendo una reverencia.

-Lo mismo digo, Jarvis.- respondió Pepper.

Una vez que el mayordomo se fue, Tony soltó un largo suspiro.

-Perdónalo. Ya sabes que a veces Jarvis es un cretino.- dijo Tony, resignándose a tomar su jugo en copa de cristal.

-Oye, no seas grosero.- lo regañó Pepper, frunciendo el ceño.

-Era broma, era broma.- dijo Tony rápidamente.-Tú sabes que el verdadero cretino aquí es mi padre. Pero no amarguemos esta charla hablando de eso. Ahora si, soy todo oídos para todo lo que me quieras contar de tu viaje a Latveria.-

Tony escuchó con honesta atención a Pepper durante todo su relato. Ella, por su parte, tuvo sumo cuidado de resumir su viaje sin olvidar los puntos importantes, aunque también incluyo uno que otro detalle para dar más vida a sus palabras y evitar que Tony se aburriera.

Latveria era un país con veranos cálidos, cosa que a Pepper le había fascinado. Pero más allá del irrelevante clima, lo verdaderamente importante del lugar era su gente y sus conocimientos, los cuales eran el verdadero motivo por el que Pepper había decidido hacer el viaje. Latveria era un país reconocido por sus estudios sobre las empresas y la administración, dos materias que fascinaban a Pepper.

A finales del ciclo escolar pasado, sus planes originales habían sido pasar un verano de ocio al lado de Tony, pero en cuanto descubrió la oferta de viajes a Latveria (y después de convencer a sus padres), Pepper no dudo ni un segundo en aprovechar esa oportunidad. Había intentado que Tony la acompañara, pero su novio rechazó la invitación rotundamente.

Cualquier otra persona no acostumbrada a los modales y formas de Tony se hubieran tomado la negativa como una ofensa personal, pero Pepper ya estaba acostumbrada, y el enojo no le duró más que un par de segundos.

Un par de días después, ya estaba en el avión camino a Latveria, dejando a un novio sin cuidado y un verano de ocio atrás. Fue un viaje compensatorio, pero que tuvo que quedar incluso debido a un problema en la programación el vuelo del regreso, el cual obligó a Pepper a volver semanas antes de lo planeado.

A Tony le gustaba molestarla diciéndolo que todo el asunto de irse a _"estudiar sobre administración"_ no era más que un pretexto para irse de vacaciones al extranjero sin él. Pepper lo desmentía, pero en el fondo, quizá esa burla tuviera una pizca de verdad. Después de todo, incluso ella necesitaba de vez en cuando un descanso del grandioso Tony Stark.

Y la distancia parecía haber sido no solo benéfica para su relación, sino también para sus conocimientos. Pepper sentía haber aprendido lo equivalente a un curso entero en su escuela, al menos en los aspectos de administración.

-Si tus conocimientos son tan buenos como tu bronceado, entonces puedo decir que tu viaje no fue una pérdida de tiempo.- dijo Tony, viendo a Pepper con picardía y dando el último trago a su bebida.-Te ves muy bien. No es que antes no lo hicieras, pero ahora te ves mucho mejor.- Pusó una mano sobre su mejilla con delicadez inusual, pero Pepper lo rechazó de un manotazo. -¿Qué? Puedes ver un cumplido en lo que dije.-

-Lo que veo es un comentario de un hombre superficial.- dijo Pepper, poniendo los ojos en blanco.-No puedes ver un cumplido en lo que dije.-

Tony sonrió, dejando al descubierto su blanca dentadura.

-No te enfades. Era solo una broma.-dijo, poniendo sus manos en alto.

-Pues que bromista estas esta noche.- dijo Pepper.

-Sí, lo siento. Creo que se me subió un poco el jugo de uva.- dijo Tony, poniendo la copa sobre la mesa.-Pero ya hablando en serio, me alegro de saber que te lo pasaste bien. Yo te hubiera acompañado, pero sabes que sin mí, mis amigos se morirían del aburrimiento. No podía abandonarlos, mucho menos en verano.-

-Debió de ser un enorme sacrificio quedarte aquí y festejar con locura todos los días, todas las semanas.- dijo Pepper –Rodeado de tantas chicas que de seguro invitaste a tus fiestas…-

Tony se atragantó con su propia saliva. Tuvo un ataque de tos tan fuerte que hasta Jarvis fue a ver si todo estaba bien. Una vez que todo se tranquilizó, Tony tenía la frente perlada de sudor y el rostro colorado.

-Ya sé que quieres decir, y te aseguro que estas equivocada. Tú sabes que eres mi única chica y no tengo ojos para ninguna otra. Está bien, quizá los ojos me traicionan de vez en cuando, pero mi atención es solo tuya, Pepper. Te lo prometo.- dijo Tony, sonriendo con encanto y sosteniendo una mano de Pepper entre la suyas.

Pepper permaneció firme, intentando ignorar los encantos de Tony.

-Apuesto a que eso le dices a todas.- murmuró con orgullo.

-No.- respondió Tony con seriedad.-Solo te lo digo a ti.-

Poco a poco, Pepper cedió ante las palabras de su novio. Sabía que era una locura, pero le creía de todo corazón. Era de suponer, pensó, que las locuras en una relación con alguien como Tony eran algo garantizado.

-Ahora te toca a ti decirme que no tienes el celular lleno de números telefónicos de cretinos latverianos.- dijo Tony, sin tanta burla.

-Tengo unos cuantos, pero son solo conocidos. Ahora que lo pienso, no creo haber hecho un verdadero amigo. Me enfrasqué mucho en el estudio.- respondió Pepper con tono pensativo.

-Sí, claro…- dijo Tony en voz baja.

-Aunque ahora que me acuerdo, si encontré a un viejo amigo.-prosiguió Pepper.- ¿Te acuerdas de Reed Richards? Se graduó hace poco. Un año, si no me equivoco.-

Tony se rascó su barba incipiente.

-Reed Richards, Reed Richards...!Ah! Te refieres al '_abuelo'_!- exclamo , chasqueando los dedos.-Si, claro que me acuerdo. Era muy listo, o eso dicen. Nunca lo conocí bien, pero sus canas eran combustible para miles de bromas. Ni que decir que todos saben que Doom lo detesta de forma legendaria. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el_ abuelo_ hasta allá? ¿Acaso buscaba su cocol _a la_ _Latveria_?-

-De hecho, se graduó de la universidad en un año y ya está trabajando. Le va muy bien. Ni que decir que sus canas son su mayor atractivo entre las chicas de Latveria.- respondió Pepper.-Me pregunto si Doom irá con él una vez que nos graduemos del colegio y terminemos la universidad. No sé qué paso entre ellos, pero si arreglaran sus diferencias y fueran socios, algo me dice que podrían crear una empresa sin igual.-

-Mientras exista la empresa Stark, la compañía Doom es solo un mal chiste. Y hablas como si te gustaran.- Acusó Tony.

-No, no son mi tipo.- aclaró Pepper con voz suave.-Son demasiado listos.-

Tony parpadeó varias veces.

-Fue... ¿Fue eso un cumplido?- preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

-Si.- afirmó Pepper. –A su forma, lo fue.-

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez de forma rápida. Al separarse, Pepper miró su reloj. Ya era tarde y debía irse a casa, pero Tony le pidió que se quedara para poder charlar un poco más. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, Pepper aceptó.

-Ugh, ¿pero cómo es que terminamos hablando del idiota de Doom? Es casi tan desagradable como hablar de mi padre. Permíteme cambiar el tema y deja que te platique de todo lo que ha ocurrido en tu ausencia del colegio, Pepper.- sugirió Tony.

-Por favor, Tony. ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido si solo falté dos días?- inquirió Pepper, casi incrédula.

-La pregunta aquí es: ¿Qué no pudo ocurrir?- dijo Tony misteriosamente.

La curiosidad de Pepper fue recompensada por un relato detallado y rápido de Tony sobre los hermanos Odinson, sobre Hulk, un par de peleas peleas y una fiesta cancelada. Y por supuesto, una alianza futura entre la compañía Stark y la compañía Asgard-Odinson , la cual apenas estaba viendo el nacimiento de sus cimientos.

-¿Sabes que, Pepper?- dijo Tony, sintiendo como una idea empezaba a crearse en su mente.-Creo que me gustaría escuchar todo lo que aprendiste en Latveria de forma detallada. Hoy no, pero podríamos empezar mañana.-

_"Quien sabe,"_ pensó _"pero tengo el presentimiento que, al final, podrían serme de utilidad."_

* * *

Fue hasta muy entrada la madrugada que su hermano regresó a casa. Clint escuchó los pasos de Barney y el abrir y cerrar de la puerta la habitación de su hermano. Después, todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Estaba acostado desde hacía un par de horas, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Lo que más deseaba en ese instante era poder hablar con Natasha, a pesar de que los dos habían charlado la mayor parte del día en su habitación.

Después de todo, no tenía a nadie más con quien platicar, pues últimamente su hermano se había vuelto callado.

Demasiado callado.

Clint se revolvió entre sus cobijas y cerró los ojos.

_"Se volvió así,"_ pensó en su inconsciente recién surgido del sueño _"dese que empezó a juntarse con Victor Von Doom."_

* * *

_**!Gracias a todos por leer!**  
_


End file.
